As Leis da Atração
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Juliet amava Jack amava Kate, que amava Sawyer, que amava Ana Lucia, que não amava ninguém porque estava mais preocupada em fugir da ilha deserta.
1. Causa e Efeito

As Leis da Atração

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens não nos pertencem, esta fanfiction não possui interesses lucrativos.

Categoria: Romance/Humor.

Censura: M

Nota: Fanfiction baseada no poema de Carlos Drummond de Andrade intitulado "Quadrilha". Escrita em parceria com Alessandra Randi.

Prólogo 

Juliet amava Jack, que amava Kate, que amava Sawyer, que amava Ana-Lucia, que não amava ninguém, pois estava mais preocupada em escapar da ilha deserta. Como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto? Ora, toda a história tem um começo...

Lei n° 1: "Causa e Efeito" 

O aeroporto Internacional de Sidney na Austrália, como o próprio nome já dizia, era uma grande Torre de Babel. Vôos chegando e saindo a toda hora para todas as partes do mundo. Quem trabalhava lá há muito tempo já tinha visto de tudo, e era capaz de contar as histórias mais incríveis, emocionantes e até mesmo escabrosas sobre acontecimentos "verídicos" no aeroporto. Portanto, todo dia acontecia alguma coisa digna de nota e os inúmeros funcionários das mais variadas funções no fim do dia ocupavam-se de narrar ente si algum fato novo ocorrido.

Pois bem, naquela tarde de sábado uma tragédia estava programada pelo destino, pela força do cosmos ou por qualquer outro nome que isso tenha.Um estranho acontecimento que se estenderia para além das paredes vigiadas do aeroporto, um fato único na vida de cinco pessoas completamente distintas, mas com o mesmo anseio de tantos no coração, encontrar a sua cara metade, a chinela para o seu pé descalço, o equilíbrio Ying e Yang, a descoberta de Eros e Psiquê, o "Amor Maior".

Entretanto só havia um problema, nenhuma dessas cinco almas perdidas no caos da Babel do aeroporto de Sidney tinha conhecimento sobre isso, do desejo latente que tomava conta de seus inconscientes. Essa ânsia de amar estava bem escondida nos conspícuos de cada um, guardada a sete chaves. Eles jamais ousariam admitir qualquer rompante dessa natureza, nem para eles mesmos, estavam muito ocupados vivendo suas vidas atribuladas e vazias.

E foi no meio disso tudo que seus destinos se cruzaram, direcionando-os para a verdade maior e absoluta que uniria cada alma à sua outra metade, no entanto, o destino é cheio de si e obscuro, no final das contas cabe a nós meros mortais lermos nas entrelinhas o que cada situação que acontece representa para o universo de um modo geral, senão acabamos cometendo erros que só fazem nos distanciar do que realmente queremos. Foi o que aconteceu com essas cinco pessoas, pelo menos a princípio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine Austen dirigia pela rodovia apinhada de veículos em alta velocidade, cortando todo mundo, vez por outra pegava o acostamento para fugir do enorme engarrafamento que tinha se formado em virtude de um acidente de carro no meio da pista. Sem vítimas, mas fez estrago suficiente para desandar o trânsito numa das rodovias mais movimentadas de Sidney por pelo menos umas duas horas.

O carro era alugado, mas ela não estava se importando com isso, tinha que pegar um vôo para Los Angeles no aeroporto e quanto mais rápido fosse embora daquela cidade melhor. Ô lugarzinho ingrato, pensava, desde que tinha chegado na cidade há cerca de dois meses nada de bom tinha lhe acontecido. Viajara para lá com o intuito de visitar seu pai que não via há dois anos. Porém, uma sucessão de acontecimentos improváveis ocorreram com ela durante sua estada em Sidney, até ser confundida com uma fugitiva da polícia em um restaurante ela foi, e saiu de lá jurando que processaria a polícia Australiana. Por isso também que não estava se importando naquele momento em dirigir em alta velocidade, a polícia que fosse se danar.

Depois de uma meia hora conseguiu escapar do engarrafamento, mas acabou tendo que parar num sinal vermelho que ficava de fronte para uma escola primária. Tamborilou os dedos nervosamente pelo volante, esperando as criancinhas atravessarem a rua quando olhou espontaneamente para o lado se deparando com o belo motorista do carro ao lado, que também esperava pacientemente que o sinal se abrisse.

Ao vê-la olhando para ele, o belo homem, abaixou os óculos escuros e exibiu lindos olhos azuis penetrantes que quase tiraram o fôlego de Kate, e ela não hesitou em sorrir ainda que timidamente, baixando os olhos verdes. O homem deu duas buzinadas para chamar a atenção dela. Kate olhou novamente para ele, e ele fez um gesto com a cabeça, convidando-a para segui-lo numa corrida. Ela olhou para cima e pensou rapidamente. O sinal abriu, ele olhou uma última vez para ela desafiando-a, Kate decidiu segui-lo, queria fazer pelo menos uma coisa memorável e empolgante em seu último dia na Austrália.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- O quê? O vôo vai atrasar? Em quanto tempo?- perguntou o Dr. Jack Shephard à recepcionista do balcão de informações do aeroporto de Sidney.

- Pelo menos umas duas horas senhor.- ela respondeu. – A aeronave teve alguns problemas com o trem de pouso, mas tudo já está sendo devidamente resolvido.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente, não podia ser. Odiava ficar esperando vôo em aeroporto, tinha que retornar logo para Los Angeles, havia coisas que precisava resolver. Estava em Sidney para participar de uma conferência médica de três dias, porém esta se estendera por dois dias a mais e ele acabou tendo que permanecer até o fim, o que prejudicou seu trabalho em Los Angeles. Estava pensando no tanto de coisas que teria que contornar assim que chegasse a Los Angeles, quando foi abordado por uma charmosa mulher loira, bem vestida, com um sorriso de canto dos lábios, arrastando uma pesada mala.

- Olá!

- Oi!- respondeu Jack, tentando ser simpático embora estivesse irritado com o atraso do vôo que o levaria para casa.

- Você sabe onde fica o balcão de informações da Oceanic Airlines?- indagou a mulher, seu timbre de voz era suave e confiante, quando falou pareceu a Jack que mal moveu os lábios.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e apontou para o enorme banner no balcão de informações da Oceanic Airlines logo atrás de si.

- Oh! Eu não tinha visto!- ela respondeu, timidamente.

- Desculpe, mas a Srta. vai pegar o vôo 815 para Los Angeles?- Jack indagou, despretensiosamente.

- Vou sim.- respondeu ela.

- Que bom!

- Por que? Vai pegar esse vôo também?

- Sim, com certeza. E como o vôo só sairá daqui a umas duas horas, vai ser bom ter uma companhia para um café.- disse ele, sorrindo. – Jack Shephard.

A mulher aceitou a mão que ele lhe estendia, e disse:

- Juliet Burke, é um prazer.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia tinha deixado o guichê de informações da Oceanic Airlines há mais de meia hora, com a notícia de que o vôo que a levaria de volta a Los Angeles ainda demoraria pelo menos umas duas horas para decolar. Já havia andando o aeroporto inteiro tentando se distrair, mesmo assim estava entediada. Perguntava-se o que faria para passar o tempo. Entrou em mais uma daquelas lojas de souvenir, uma especializada em máquinas fotográficas e filmadoras. Resolveu comprar uma máquina fotográfica de presente para sua mãe já que não tinha tido tempo de comprar nada para ela, o curso de especialização em perfis criminais tinha tomado o tempo de sua viagem.

Aproximou-se do balcão e pediu algumas câmeras para experimentar. Nesse momento, um homem muito bonito entrou na loja. Cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros, jeans apertado e camisa quadriculada. Vestia-se como um caipira, mas Ana-Lucia achou que ele era muito sexy, parecia um cowboy saído de um daqueles comerciais antigos de cigarros. Marota, Ana-Lucia pigarreou, chamando a atenção do homem, que voltou seus belos olhos azuis para ela e sorriu sedutoramente:

- Oi morena.

- Oi.- ela respondeu, igualmente sedutora. -Será que você poderia me fazer um grande favor?

- Todos o que você quiser!

- Posso tirar uma foto sua para ver se o ângulo dessa câmera que estou comprando é de qualidade?

- Mas é claro, quer que eu faça uma pose pra você?

Ela deu uma gostosa risada e disse:

- Você não precisa de pose querido, você é lindo demais, parado aí no meio da loja já é um prato cheio!

Foi a vez do homem rir. Ela tirou a foto e acabou gostando do potencial da máquina, e do homem que servira de modelo também. Pediu ao vendedor que a embalasse.

- Só isso señorita?- indagou o homem se apoiando no balcão com o cotovelo.

Ana-Lucia deu um meio sorriso:

- Por que? Você tem algo mais pra me oferecer além da sua foto?

Razão com certeza não explicaria esse tipo de coisa, talvez Freud conseguisse, mas isso não vem ao caso já que simplesmente aconteceu. Ainda na porta da loja de souvenirs, o homem se apresentou à Ana-Lucia:

- Eu sou James Sawyer, e você?

- Ana-Lucia Cortez.- ela respondeu sem delongas. – Olha só, o meu vôo vai demorar um século pra sair.

- Que coincidência, o meu vôo também!

- Então, eu acho que a gente podia fazer alguma coisa antes da viagem, não é? O que você acha?

- Eu acho ótimo, o que você quer fazer?

Sawyer realmente achou que não tivesse escutado direito quando ela sussurrou a palavra sexo em seu ouvido. Era muita loucura, sequer a conhecia, mas aceitou de imediato como a maioria dos representantes do sexo masculino o fariam, seu lema era nunca perder uma boa oportunidade.

Agarraram-se no primeiro banheiro que encontraram, trancando a porta atrás de si para evitar flagras desnecessários.

- Não podemos ficar aqui dentro muito tempo, então...- ela murmurou abrindo os botões do casaco e retirando a blusa rapidamente.

- Você é quem manda!- ele disse puxando-a para si e lascando um beijo daqueles em seus lábios ansiosos.

Ergueu-a do chão e sentou-a na pia, sugando seus seios já expostos para ele. Ana-Lucia abriu a fivela do cinto dele com incrível destreza e deslizou as calças pelas pernas dele junto com a cueca boxer.

- Uow!- exclamou ao tê-lo nu diante de si. – Você é mesmo um cowboy de verdade!

- Você ainda não viu nada!- falou ele sugando em sua garganta enquanto se desfazia do restante da roupa dela.

Tendo-a nua diante de si, numa posição extremamente favorável, não hesitou e a penetrou num só golpe, fazendo-a dar um gemido bem alto. Ana-Lucia puxou o rosto dele em direção aos seus seios e envolveu os braços ao redor de seu pescoço enquanto se movimentavam numa dança frenética.

- Isso, faz assim que é bom!- ela murmurou no ouvido dele, enquanto ele sugava os seios dela, cheio de desejo. – Sim...assim...cowboy!

xxxxxxxxxx

Kate olhou no relógio, ainda faltava uma hora e meia pro vôo sair, fez uma expressão frustrada imaginando o que iria ficar fazendo até a hora do avião sair. Se ao menos encontrasse o belo homem com quem apostara corrida no sinal de trânsito poderia matar o tempo com uma boa conversa. Mas isso seria bem difícil porque depois da corrida ele sumira de sua vista e como ela tinha que pegar um avião não se preocupou em ir atrás dele. Se soubesse que o vôo atrasaria, teria o convidado para uma xícara de café.

Ao pensar na palavra café, seus olhos automaticamente pararam numa lanchonete, e ela resolveu tomar um ainda que sozinha. Adentrou a lanchonete e sentou-se no sofá acolchoado vermelho de uma das mesas.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Então você é médica? Que coincidência porque eu também sou.- disse Jack para Juliet enquanto tomavam café em uma das movimentadas lanchonetes do aeroporto.

- Sério?- exclamou Juliet. – E qual a sua especialidade, Jack?

- Eu sou cirurgião, especialista em coluna. E você?

- Áreas completamente diferentes, eu sou obstetra.

- Aqui está o café!- anunciou a garçonete, uma bela jovem de olhos azuis.

Ela começou a descer a bandeja na mesa, mas acidentalmente o café virou e derramou na camisa de Jack, que fez uma careta ao sentir o líquido quente escorrendo por seu abdômen.

- Oh meu Deus, desculpe senhor.- disse a jovem, preocupada.

- Não, está tudo bem!- falou Jack. – Não estava tão quente assim.

- Que é isso Jack? O café estava fumegando!- disse Juliet, aflita.

- Asseguro que está tudo bem!- garantiu Jack. – A senhorita traga outro café enquanto eu vou até o toillete limpar isso. Eu volto logo Juliet.

- Está certo. –respondeu ela.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Ah e me traz um pastel de queijo também.- disse Kate fazendo o seu pedido ao garçom.

- Ok senhorita.- assentiu o garçom se afastando. Ele se aproximou da garçonete que havia acabado de queimar Jack. – Louise você é louca, queimar o cliente assim!

- Foi um acidente Keith!- respondeu ela, mal-humorada.

Enquanto seu pedido não vinha, Kate resolveu ir ao banheiro que ficava lá próximo, seu rosto estava oleoso devido ao calor e ela queria refrescar-se. Levantou-se do sofá e foi até o banheiro. Virou a maçaneta da porta, mas esta não abria.

- Estranho!- disse para si mesma.

- O que foi? Está trancada?- indagou um homem muito bem vestido que estava saindo do banheiro masculino com a camisa toda manchada de café.

- Eu acho que sim...- ela começou a dizer, quando um barulho estrondoso sobrepôs-se ao som das vozes das pessoas conversando no aeroporto e todas as luzes do lugar começaram a apagar-se estranhamente uma por uma, deixando o local em total escuridão.

Kate procurou com os olhos pelo homem elegante que estava ao seu lado, conseguiu vê-lo apesar da escuridão, um pouco da luz do fim de tarde penetrava o ambiente através das janelas do aeroporto.

- Acho que houve um blackout.- Kate comentou com ele.

- Sim, mas a luz deve voltar logo.- falou Jack.

Ele tentava insistentemente abrir a fechadura da porta do banheiro feminino, Kate sorriu e disse a ele:

- Não precisa fazer isso, deixa pra lá, não vou entrar nesse banheiro sozinha com essa escuridão toda, e se eu ficar presa lá dentro?

- Então eu estarei aqui fora pra te socorrer.- ele acrescentou, divertido. – A propósito, meu nome é Jack.- estendeu a mão para ela.

- Sou Kate.- ela respondeu, estendendo a mão para ele.

Nesse momento ouviram novamente um estrondo, e pouco a pouco as luzes começaram a voltar, só então Kate notou que Jack estava com a camisa branca toda manchada de café. Gracejou:

- Você estava com tanta vontade de tomar café que o derrubou na sua camisa?

Jack ficou ruborizado, e assentiu: - Ah, foi só uma garçonete desajeitada.

As luzes voltaram a se apagar. Jack e Kate começaram a rir da situação.

- Vamos continuar aqui em frente ao banheiro?- Jack perguntou a ela.

- Acho melhor irmos.- disse Kate.

Os dois caminharam pelo corredor escuro vez por outra se batendo um no outro ou em alguma parede, objeto ou outra pessoa, o que ocasionou algumas risadas, até que finalmente chegaram ao salão principal perto da lanchonete.

- Meu vôo está atrasado. Não quer tomar um café comigo?- indagou Jack, apontando a lanchonete, esquecendo-se completamente de que Juliet o esperava.

- Sim, seria ótimo. Eu inclusive já pedi o meu café na lanchonete.- Kate pensou que naquele dia estava com sorte, encontrar dois caras bonitos e interessantes assim. Primeiro fora o belo loiro do sinal de trânsito, que agora ela não tinha mais esperanças de encontrar, e depois esse moreno gentil e charmoso que a convidava para um café. Ele seria uma ótima companhia enquanto esperava pelo vôo.

Novo estalo, dessa vez mais alto, como o som de um tiro. Algumas pessoas gritaram e se jogaram de imediato no chão achando que se tratava de um ataque terrorista ou algo parecido. Jack, instintivamente, jogou Kate no chão se deitando sobre ela para protegê-la. No entanto, logo perceberam que se tratava apenas de um dos geradores do aeroporto entrando em curto circuito, e logo as luzes voltaram sem problemas quando outro gerador foi acionado. O aeroporto estava um pandemônio, mas as pessoas começaram a se acalmar aos poucos.

Kate levantou o rosto do chão, assustada com o ato brusco de Jack. Ele colocou as mãos em seus braços, ajudando-a se levantar.

- Você está bem?- perguntou, cuidadoso.

- Estou, foi só o susto, mas da próxima vez que for pular em cima de mim, me avise.

- Desculpe, não pude evitar...

De repente, ambos perceberam que seus lábios estavam muito perto. Jack olhou para a boca de Kate e achou-a incrivelmente convidativa, vermelha, macia e diversos pensamentos passaram por sua cabeça até que se lembrou que Juliet o esperava na lanchonete.

- Oh desculpe, lembrei que deixei uma pessoa esperando por mim na lanchonete, se importa se eu...- começou a dizer Jack.

- Não tudo bem, pode ir.- assentiu Kate. – Eu vou apenas pegar o meu lanche e ir checar o meu vôo, acho que já deve estar saindo. De qualquer forma, foi um prazer Jack.

- O prazer foi todo meu Kate.

Kate sorriu e se afastou. Jack ficou apenas com a lembrança dos lábios convidativos dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Por que está se vestindo, muchacha? Ainda não terminamos.- questionou Sawyer, decepcionado.

- Porque alguma coisa estranha está acontecendo lá fora, não ouviu o barulho? E se você não notou, as luzes se apagaram.

- Mas as luzes já voltaram, e se quer saber, não precisamos de luzes.- disse ele, com cara de safado, agarrando-a novamente e beijando seu pescoço.

Irritada, Ana-Lucia o empurrou:

- Me deixa!

- Ah, agora é assim?- queixou-se Sawyer. – Há cinco minutos atrás, você estava implorando para que eu não parasse.

Ana-Lucia vestiu sua última peça de roupa e pôs-se a arrumar os cabelos negros de frente para o espelho do banheiro.

- È que eu achei que você dava conta do recado, mas estava enganada, aliás, precisava até de um microscópio para conseguir enxergar você sabe o quê!

Sawyer ficou profundamente zangado com aquele comentário maldoso, e sentindo a sua masculinidade ferida, a pegou pelos braços e a imprensou na parede fria de azulejos, o que causou-lhe alguns arrepios pelo corpo.

- Deixa eu te falar uma coisa, benzinho, você pode dizer o que quiser desde que não se refira ao meu documento, sacou?- disse ele ao pé do ouvido dela. Ela o empurrou.

- Eu digo o que quiser, na hora em que eu quiser.

Ela já ia destrancando a porta para ir embora quando Sawyer a carregou para a pia sob seus protestos e suspendeu seu corpo, sentando-a na bancada de mármore polido.

- Vamos ver se você vai precisar de um microscópio agora!

- Me solta, seu caipira abusado!- ela gritou, se debatendo.

Mas Sawyer não deu chance para que ela se soltasse e abriu rapidamente o zíper da calça dela descendo-a até os joelhos, junto com a calcinha. Em seguida contornou os seios dela com as mãos por cima da blusa colocando-se entre as pernas dela e a possuindo de uma vez só, sem dó nem piedade, fazendo-a dar um forte gemido, abafado pelo beijo que deu nela. Ditou os movimentos, levando-a à loucura até explodir de prazer dentro dela.

Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, sem dizer absolutamente nada até que Sawyer a soltou e vestiu as calças, lavou as mãos, ajeitou os cabelos loiros e saiu do banheiro sem dizer uma palavra, deixando-a sozinha. Ana-Lucia ficou ali parada tentando absorver o que tinha acontecido até que resolveu se vestir antes que algum desavisado entrasse no banheiro, já que a porta agora estava destrancada.

Arrumou-se rapidamente, pensando no quanto tinha sido bom e que aquela fora a transa mais louca de sua vida. Realmente teve que admitir, Sawyer era muito bom!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Onde você estava? Achei que tinha fugido para não pagar a conta.- disse Juliet assim que Jack se aproximou dela na lanchonete.

Ele deu um sorriso amarelo, e desculpou-se: - Me desculpe, o banheiro estava mais cheio do que eu pensei.

- A garçonete trouxe outro café pra você.- ela avisou, apontando-lhe a xícara. Jack assentiu e sorveu um gole.

- Aquela desastrada!- exclamou Juliet, se referindo à garçonete.

- Não se preocupe com isso, não foi nada. Mas o que será que aconteceu com a luz afinal?

- Eu não sei, aqui as luzes não apagaram totalmente, o gerador deu conta.- ela beliscou algumas batatinhas. – Mas me diz Jack, como foi que você se tornou médico?

- Coisa de família, meio que nasci no meio disso, meu avô era, meu pai é...

- Eu também sou médica.

Jack sorriu surpreso: - Sério? Que especialidade? Eu sou especialista em coluna.

- Hum, áreas totalmente opostas. Eu trabalho no campo da fertilidade.

- Interessante!- ele comentou.

- Sim, interessante sermos médicos e estarmos no mesmo vôo, talvez tenha sido o destino.

- Eu não acredito em destino.- disse ele, tomando o último gole de sua xícara de café.

_- Atenção, passageiros com destino a Los Angeles, Estados Unidos, vôo 815, embarque sala A.- _soou a voz da aeromoça no alto-falante.

- È o nosso vôo, melhor irmos.- falou Jack chamando a garçonete para pagar a conta.

- Não Jack, deixa que eu pago o meu.- disse Juliet.

- Não, pode deixar.- respondeu Jack, pagando por ambos os lanches.

xxxxxxxxxx

Depois de muito esperar pelo vôo 815 da Oceanic Airlines, Jack, Kate, Juliet, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia finalmente embarcavam. O destino os tinha colocado juntos para que fizessem parte de um evento maior. Dentro do avião, alguns minutos antes da decolagem, Ana-Lucia percorreu o estreito corredor até o banheiro passando em frente à poltrona de Sawyer. Ele sorriu consigo mesmo ao constatar que estavam no mesmo vôo e a seguiu até lá. Bateu na porta do banheiro. Ana-Lucia abriu e se espantou ao vê-lo:

- Você? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim realizar seus mais profundos desejos.- ele respondeu empurrando-a para dentro e entrando junto com ela, trancando a porta atrás deles.

Encostou Ana-Lucia na parede do banheiro apertado. Ela sorriu maliciosa e tomou o rosto dele entre as mãos beijando sua boca com vontade, explorando cada recanto dela com a língua. Aquela situação toda a deixava muito excitada, gostava de adrenalina. Sawyer apertava as nádegas de Ana-Lucia e a empurrava contra sua pélvis, fazendo-a sentir toda sua excitação.

Beijavam-se sem parar, murmurando palavras desconexas. Sawyer conduziu-a para cima da pequena pia e a deitou com dificuldade. Beijou-lhe o pescoço e desceu para os seios arrepiados sob a blusa, ela não estava usando sutiã. Sugou os mamilos rijos sob a blusa, mordiscando-os, puxando o tecido da roupa com os dentes. Ana-Lucia se contorcia de prazer e excitação:

- Oh Deus… Sawyer!

Sawyer abriu o zíper da calça dela e abaixou com cuidado até a altura dos joelhos, desceu também a calcinha e passou a acariciá-la com os dedos.

- Hummmmm!- ela gemeu, movimentando os quadris, incentivando que ele aprofundasse as carícias nela.

Mas eles não tinham muito tempo, Sawyer sabia disso, e por isso desceu o zíper de sua calça expondo mais uma vez para ela seu membro rígido.

- Você é muito gostoso e sexy, Sawyer!- ela murmurou ao vê-lo nu novamente e puxou-o para si, guiando-o para dentro dela.

Sawyer fechou os olhos de prazer ao penetrá-la e mais uma vez levou-a ao clímax fazendo-a cravar as unhas em seu corpo. Uma vez que estava tudo terminado, vestiram-se em silêncio. Sawyer saiu do banheiro primeiramente, para não dar na vista, Ana-Lucia saiu logo depois e trocou olhares com ele antes de sentar-se em sua poltrona. A cada olhar trocado, Sawyer sentia uma pontada de adrenalina ao se lembrar das loucuras que havia feito com ela.

O comandante acendeu os avisos para apertar os cintos. A aeromoça começou a explicar os procedimentos em caso de turbulência ou acidente. Jack havia acabado de terminar de arrumar sua pasta médica no bagageiro, quando se deu conta de que Kate estava sentada apenas duas poltronas longe dele. Gostou de vê-la no avião e foi falar com ela. Juliet estava sentada coincidentemente na seqüência de poltronas ao lado da dele.

- Hey, estamos no mesmo vôo e não fazíamos idéia.- Jack disse a Kate.

- È o que parece.- respondeu ela com um sorriso. – O lugar ao lado do meu está vago, gostaria de sentar-se comigo?

Jack olhou para Juliet, ela estava lendo uma revista de bordo, muito concentrada e os dois lugares ao lado dela estavam ocupados, portanto não precisaria inventar nenhuma desculpa para dispensar a companhia dela. Por isso, aceitou a oferta de Kate.

Continua...


	2. Nem tudo é o que parece!

Lei n° 2- "Nem tudo é o que parece!" 

Uma vez acomodada na poltrona do avião confortavelmente, Ana-Lucia permitiu-se dormir a sono solto, embalada pela sensação reconfortante de satisfação depois de transar com Sawyer mais uma vez. Ela sabia que transar com um homem desconhecido em banheiro públicos era uma loucura, mas foi exatamente por isso que fez. Estava cansada da sua vida certinha e cheia de regras, impostas por sua mãe desde a infância e profundamente enraizadas no seu subconsciente. Riu consigo mesma ao imaginar a cara da mãe se pudesse saber o que ela tinha aprontado, e sentiu-se muito poderosa, liberta pela primeira vez dos dogmas maternos.

Em sua poltrona, algumas fileiras adiante da poltrona de Ana-Lucia, Sawyer sentia-se o próprio garanhão por ter arrebatado tão facilmente uma mulher bonita e de um jeito nada convencional. Estava pensando que não se lembrara de pedir o telefone dela quando sentiu um estranho tremor debaixo de seus pés. Olhou para a poltrona do seu lado onde uma senhora idosa dormia profundamente e percebeu que ela não se abalara. Voltou a se acomodar displicentemente em sua poltrona.

A primeira parte da viagem transcorreu sem problemas, no entanto, quando já estavam há exatos quarenta minutos no avião, um tremor um pouco mais forte do que o que Sawyer sentira no início da viagem foi sentido sob os pés dos tripulantes.

- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo?- indagou ele em voz alta a si mesmo.

- O que foi isso?- indagou Kate a Jack.

- Nada demais, deve ser uma pequena turbulência.- disse ele, tranqüilizando-a.

Mas o tremor foi aumentando e o aviso para apertar os cintos acendeu novamente. Kate olhou para Jack, com cara de pânico. A voz da aeromoça ressoou no avião transmitida da cabine.

- Srs. Passageiros, estamos passando por uma ligeira turbulência, peço a todos que fiquem calmos e apertem os cintos de segurança.

As pessoas começaram a entrar em pânico porque o avião balançava sem parar. Ana-Lucia que dormia tranqüilamente em sua poltrona assustou-se e acordou sobressaltada. Ao ver o aviso para colocar o cinto de segurança, apertou-o o máximo que pôde.

- Não se preocupe, isso é normal!- disse Jack a Kate, tentando tranqüilizá-la.

Porém, aquilo era bem mais que uma simples turbulência, as máscaras de oxigênio começaram a cair enquanto o avião serpenteava no ar, mergulhando fundo nas densas nuvens. Kate sentia um medo claustrofóbico, mas tentava manter a objetividade, arrumando a máscara de oxigênio em seu rosto.

- Ah meu Deus, nós vamos morrer!- gritou Juliet, assustada.

Ao ouvi-la gritar, Jack voltou-se para ela e percebeu que ela não estava conseguindo colocar a máscara de oxigênio. O cinto de segurança dela também estava solto e quando o avião começou a sacudir sem parar ela foi jogada pra frente e bateu a cabeça no batente de uma poltrona. Um fio de sangue começou a escorrer de sua testa.

Kate segurava na mão de Jack, amedrontada, mas ele precisava ajudar Juliet. Olhou para ela e soltou sua mão com pesar, desafivelando seu cinto de segurança em seguida. Kate arregalou os olhos verdes, numa pergunta silenciosa sobre onde ele estava indo.

Jack engatinhou pelo caos que se formara dentro do avião, pessoas gritando e chorando temendo a morte inevitável. Ele tentou ficar de pé se segurando nas poltronas, mas a sensação que tinha era de que a aeronave mergulhava em um abismo profundo, sem volta. Finalmente conseguiu se aproximar de Juliet, que estava desmaiada no chão e com esforço colocou uma máscara de oxigênio nela para mantê-la viva.

Nesse momento, a calda do avião se quebrou no ar e muitas pessoas foram sugadas pelos ventos fortes. Ana-Lucia gritou ao sentir aquela grande quantidade de vento tentando arrastá-la, querendo corroer sua carne. Coincidentemente Sawyer olhou para a poltrona dela naquele exato momento e viu o seu olhar de desespero. Sentiu uma pontada no coração, ela era uma estranha para ele, mas a única estranha dentro daquele avião com quem tinha uma ligação. Queria poder fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-la, mas não podia se mexer da poltrona.

As coisas foram ficando ainda piores, lágrimas incessantes escorriam pelo rosto de Kate, ela se sentia desamparada. Não agüentava mais escutar os gritos das pessoas que morriam ao seu redor sem que ela pudesse fazer nada. Fechou os olhos de desespero e de repente tudo a sua volta escureceu. Uma pesada mala caiu de cima de um dos bagageiros e acertou em cheio sua cabeça, silenciando o completo horror em que ela estava vivendo.

xxxxxxxxxx

O odor forte de sangue encheu-lhe as narinas quando Juliet despertou com uma terrível dor de cabeça e o corpo moído. Tentou se mexer, mas algo prendia suas pernas. Abriu os olhos que ardiam por causa do sol forte e percebeu que estava diante de um pesadelo real. Não conseguiu evitar um grito, centenas de pessoas estavam mortas e despedaçadas ao seu redor.

Ana-Lucia despertou dentro da água, ainda presa na poltrona pelo cinto de segurança. Desesperada, conseguiu se soltar e subir para a superfície. Havia engolido muita água e por pouco não morreu afogada. Viu o corpo de um homem preso a um pedaço do avião, boiando na água e nadou com esforço até ele. Agarrou-se ao fragmento da aeronave e verificou se o homem estava vivo. A pulsação estava fraca, mas ele estava vivo.

Bateu os pés na água e conseguiu chegar à beira. Teve que colocar o homem nas costas para tirá-lo da água, deu graças a Deus por seu exímio preparo físico. Arrastou-o até a areia da praia e abriu rapidamente os botões da blusa dele. Pôs-se a fazer massagem cardíaca e respiração boca a boca. O homem reagiu, abrindo os olhos, tossindo e cuspindo grande quantidade de água. Ana-Lucia sorriu, e disse:

- Você está bem?

- Eu acho que sim...- murmurou o homem num fio de voz. Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados arregalados para ela. – Onde estou?

- Sofremos um acidente de avião, estamos numa ilha, eu acho.- disse Ana-Lucia olhando ao seu redor, assustada com a grande quantidade de pessoas mortas e destroços do avião espalhados pela praia.

Ela estendeu a mão para ele, para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Com esforço, ele conseguiu colocar-se de pé, e indagou a ela, com medo da resposta: - Será que somos os únicos sobreviventes?

- Ao que tudo indica.- ela respondeu com pesar. – Meu nome é Ana-Lucia.

- Eu sou Jack.- ele respondeu, buscando entre os corpos pelas garotas que conhecera no aeroporto.

- Está procurando alguém?- perguntou Ana-Lucia.

- Sim, mas ninguém em específico.- ele mentiu. – Devíamos andar por aí, ver se encontramos mais alguém.

- Yeah.- Ana-Lucia concordou, tentando se manter fria diante daquele quadro de horror que se desenhava a sua frente.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate se arrastava pelo mato sentindo muita dor na perna, que estava com um corte profundo que jorrava sangue, chorava sem saber o que fazer. Ainda não havia encontrado nenhum sobrevivente do vôo e temia que fosse a única. De repente, ouviu um homem tossindo muito perto dali, juntou todas as suas forças e se encaminhou até lá. Sorriu ao ver que o homem era o loiro com quem havia apostado corrida no sinal.

- Por que está sorrindo?- indagou Sawyer, cuspindo sangue, estava muito ferido. – Acabamos de sofrer um acidente de avião terrível.

- Mas estamos vivos.- disse Kate, escorando-se ao lado dele numa árvore.

- Tem alguém aqui?- ecoou uma voz feminina não muito longe.

- Parece que tem mais alguém vivo.- comentou Kate.

A voz repetia incessantemente as mesmas palavras, até que chegou bem perto e uma mulher loira, com um corte feio na cabeça surgiu entre as árvores. Kate a reconheceu de imediato, a mulher que Jack fora ajudar no avião. Será que ele estava vivo? Mal acabou de formular esse pensamento quando Jack apareceu no mesmo lugar acompanhado de Ana-Lucia.

- Jack!- exclamou Kate, feliz ao vê-lo.

- Nos encontramos de novo, não é garota?- balbuciou Sawyer para Ana-Lucia.

Ela nada disse para ele, apenas pôs as mãos na cintura e falou:

- Gente, onde estamos? Será que somos os únicos sobreviventes do vôo?

Todos eles pareciam confusos, sem saber ao certo ainda o que tinha acontecido, só eles teriam sobrevivido a queda do avião? Onde estavam? Muitas perguntas que os assombravam, ao mesmo tempo querendo saber as respostas, tinham medo do que poderiam ouvir. Logo tinha anoitecido, Sawyer e Jack fizeram uma fogueira como puderam, utilizando alguns galhos secos que encontraram, estava frio aquela noite, e eles precisavam se aquecer de alguma maneira.

Jack cuidou do ferimento de Juliet como pôde, mas o de Kate, estava mais complicado, ela precisaria de pontos e ele só tinha amarrado um pedaço de pano em volta do ferimento, que ele encontrou entre os destroços para conter o sangue, mas isso tinha sido há algumas horas, achando que o resgate chegaria logo, mas não fora isso que acontecera. E ele estava com medo de que o ferimento infeccionasse ainda mais. Kate estava deitada em um assento, um pouco longe da fogueira, tentando conter a dor latejante, Jack viu de longe e foi até ela.

- Como se sente? – Jack perguntou se referindo ao corte.

- Está doendo um pouco, mas eu posso agüentar. – ela respondeu com um sorriso forçado, sabendo que a dor estava começando a ficar insuportável.

Jack tirou o pequeno pedaço de pano, e percebeu que aquele corte não estava nada agradável.

- Pela cara, ele não está nada bom.- Jack sorriu.

- Eu tenho medo que isso infeccione, já era para o resgate ter chegado.

- O avião tem caixa preta.- disse Juliet se aproximando, entregando para Jack uma pequena caixinha de linhas e agulha. Jack a olhou surpreso.

- Onde você conseguiu isso? – ele perguntou já tirando a linha e colocando na agulha.

- Enquanto vocês estavam aqui, nós começamos a revistar a bagagem das outras pessoas, elas estão mortas, não vão precisar mais disso.

Jack colocou a linha na agulha e se preparou, alertando Kate.

- Isso pode doer um pouco.

- Eu já agüentei dores piores.

Jack assentiu, e Juliet percebeu a troca de olhares e se sentiu incomodada.

- Jack, deixa que eu faço isso, por que você não pega uma garrafa de vodka com o Sawyer para desinfetar.

-Você é médica também?" – perguntou Kate.

- Sim, especialista em fertilidade.

- Se eu quiser engravidar aqui, já sei quem procurar.

Jack riu do comentário dela enquanto trazia rapidamente a garrafa de vodka, Juliet a pegou e olhou para Kate, indagando silneciosamente se ela estava pronta, e Kate somente assentiu. Juliet derrubou o líquido sobre o ferimento, Kate gemeu, Jack percebeu que a dor estava insuportável, e num gesto instintivo segurou sua mão. Ela o olhou confusa, mas nada disse sorrindo em forma de agradecimento. Juliet fez a sutura tentando ignorar aquilo, pois incomodava muito, mais do que ela queria admitir.

- Pronto, acho que isso vai dar um jeito até que a gente seja resgatado. – disse Juliet.

Kate olhou para sua perna, estava feia, mas era melhor assim, melhor do que continuar sentindo aquela dor.

- Obrigada.- agradeceu.

- Bom trabalho Julliet.- disse Jack.

Kate soltou da mão dele, e sorriu agradecendo.

- O que você dizia sobre caixa preta, Juliet? – perguntou Jack.

- Nós podemos ir atrás dela.- ela comentou.

- Tem também o transíver, podemos tentar nos comunicar com o mundo exterior através dele.- completou Jack.

Juliet assentiu, e Kate pareceu surpresa, de tantas informações que eles sabiam, mas nada disse. Jack e Juliet a ajudaram a se levantar, e eles voltaram para perto da fogueira. Sawyer e Ana Lucia já haviam adormecido, e de manhã eles conversariam sobre isso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer foi o primeiro acordar, viu Ana Lucia ao seu lado dormindo profundamente, seus cabelos emaranhados, e uma parte dos seios para fora, sorriu malicioso ao pensar nas maravilhas que já tinha feito com aquele corpo e no que gostaria de fazer ainda. Ela acordou assustada ao ver que era observada por ele, ao perceber que um dos seios estava à mostra, o cobriu rapidamente e se zangou.

- O que pensa que estava fazendo?- indagou a ele, aborrecida.

- Nada ainda.- ele respondeu cínico. – Estava apenas admirando esse belo corpo, e me lembrando do que eu já fiz com ele.

- Pois não se lembre, acabamos de sofrer um acidente de avião e você fica aí pensando nisso.

- Ora, eu ainda estou vivo muchacha, e tenho sangue nas veias.

- È melhor você ir esquecendo, porque quando sairmos daqui você não vai tocar mais em mim.

- Isso significa que enquanto estivermos aqui eu posso tocar o quanto eu quiser?

- Oras, seu nojento!- Ana Lucia partiu para bater em Sawyer, mas ele a segurou com força a impedindo, acordando o resto do pessoal.

- Você ainda vai implorar por mim, morena.– ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Só se eu estiver louca.

Jack olhou de lado para a cena, mas nada disse, já que não era seu problema. Kate olhou para o céu tentando encontrar algum sinal do resgate, mas não havia nada.

- Parece que fomos esquecidos aqui nessa ilha." – disse Ana Lucia.

- É sobre isso que devemos conversar, o avião se partiu ao meio, a cabine não está aqui, provavelmente caiu em outro ponto da ilha, dentro da cabine existe um rádio, tipo um walkie talk, que pode nos ajudar a conseguir comunicação.

- Isso é garantido? – perguntou Sawyer.

- Melhor do que ficarmos aqui sem fazer nada. – falou Ana Lucia de forma ríspida.

- Por outro lado, precisamos que duas pessoas fiquem aqui, para o caso de aparecer alguma avião, ou barco.

- Ótimo, eu fico. – disse Ana Lucia se oferecendo de imediato.

- Eu fico com ela. – acrescentou Sawyer. Kate franziu o cenho ao ver a rapidez e entusiasmo que Sawyer respondeu, Ana Lucia aparentou não gostar muita da iniciativa dele em lhe fazer companhia.

- Ótimo!- concordou Jack, e em seguida se dirigiu a Kate: - Você acha que pode andar? Seria bom você vir com a gente.

- Não, Jack eu prefiro ficar aqui. – disse Kate firmemente, querendo ficar lá, para poder descobrir o que rolava entre Sawyer e Ana Lucia.

- É melhor que ela fique mesmo Jack, precisa descansar essa perna. – Juliet queria ficar um tempo a sós com Jack, e quanto menos gente, melhor seria. Mas a idéia não agradou Jack nenhum um pouco, e nem Sawyer que queria ficar sozinho com Ana Lucia.

- Não, ela vem com a gente, prefiro ela perto de mim, quer dizer da gente.

Mesmo não gostando Kate acabou concordando, eles arrumaram uma mochila com algumas coisas e partiram. Sawyer olhou para Ana Lucia malicioso.

- Enfim sós!

Ana Lucia olhou torto para ele, odiando a idéia de ficarem sozinhos.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Juliet, Jack e Kate andavam a passos largos, e devido a seu corte Kate não conseguia acompanhar.

- Hey, esperem eu preciso descansar.– disse Kate se escorando em uma árvore.

- Você está bem?- indagou Jack.

- Sim, só um pouco cansada.

- Eu disse que seria melhor ela ter ficado.- falou Juliet.

- Não se preocupem, eu estou bem.

Enquanto Kate descansava Juliet bebeu um gole de água da garrafa de plástico que trouxera na mochila, e de repente, seus ouvidos atentos conseguiram prestar atenção a um som não muito longe dali.

- Vocês ouviram isso?- perguntou.

- O que?– questionou Jack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana Lucia estava tentando arrumar um pouco o lugar, havia corpos por todos os lados, e eles teriam que dar um jeito naquilo se o regate na aparecesse logo, Sawyer estava atrás dela o tempo todo, como se estivesse atrás de um pedaço de carne. Ana Lucia parou e se irritou.

- Para de andar atrás de mim, você não e minha sombra!

- Qual é Lulu? Só um beijinho.

- Nem um, nem 100. Você é irritante!

- Eu também te amo.- Sawyer debochou.

Irritada Ana Lucia jogou as madeiras que juntava no chão, e começou a caminhar em direção a floresta.

- Aonde você vai?- indagou Sawyer.

- Para qualquer lugar longe de você.

Sawyer sorriu, divertido, sabia que ela voltaria minutos depois, mas não foi o que aconteceu, passou mais de uma hora e Ana Lucia não voltava, começou a ficar preocupado, já estava indo atrás dela quando a ouviu gritar não muito longe dali.

- Sawyer!

Ele largou tudo que estava fazendo na hora e correu em sua direção.

Continua...


	3. Se aproximando

**Lei n° 3: Se aproximando...**

Ela não sabia no que tinha pisado, só sentia o pé formigando e latejando como se tivesse levado uma enorme agulhada. Ana-Lucia estava na beira de um lago raso que havia encontrado algum tempo depois de ter fugido de Sawyer na praia. Estava muito irritada com a falta de sensibilidade dele por isso resolvera dar uma volta pelos arredores e esfriar a cabeça. Foi quando encontrou o lago, e morrendo de calor tirou as botas que lhe machucavam os pés, enrolou as pernas da calça jeans justa e mergulhou sem hesitar os pés no lago.

Só que depois de alguns minutos, sentiu uma ferroada no pé direito. Retirou os pés imediatamente da água e checou o direito. Estava inchando rapidamente e latejando. Ela tentou se erguer sozinha para voltar à praia, mas sentiu a perna paralisar e o ar lhe faltar. Sem alternativas, gritou por Sawyer que não estava muito longe dali.

Ao ouvi-la gritar seu nome do meio da selva, Sawyer largou tudo o que estava fazendo e correu em direção ao grito. Encontrou-a pálida à beira do lado, o pé esquerdo visivelmente inchado. Confuso, ele se aproximou dela e a apoiou com seu corpo, indagando:

- O que aconteceu Ana?

- Eu não sei...- disse ela com a voz um pouco grogue. – Eu apenas coloquei meus pés no lago e depois...- ela não conseguia dizer mais nada, apenas tremia.

Sawyer apertou-a junto de si e falou exasperado.

- Precisamos de um médico! Aquele homem que cuidou da perna da moça ferida, como é mesmo o nome dela?

- Kate!- murmurou Ana-Lucia, perdendo os sentidos pouco a pouco.

- Sim, a Kate! Aquele homem que cuidou dela, ele é médico não é?

- Sim, e a outra mulher também.- completou Ana, num fio de voz.

- Precisamos dele, aliás, precisamos dos dois.- disse ele, muito agoniado. – Vamos voltar para a praia, eu vou cuidar de você e esperemos que eles voltem logo!

Ele ergueu o corpo dela do chão com facilidade e acomodou-a em seu colo levando-a de volta para a praia.

xxxxxxxxxxx

O estranho ruído metálico que Juliet ouvira no meio da floresta desapareceu tão rápido quanto surgiu. Jack e Kate sequer tiveram tempo de ouvi-lo.

- Sumiu!- concluiu a médica depois de algum tempo esperando que o ruído se manifestasse de novo, o que não aconteceu.

- Acho que você está ouvindo coisas.- falou Kate se apoiando nos ombros de Jack para que eles pudessem continuar sua jornada em busca da caixa-preta do avião.

Juliet torceu o nariz para Kate, mas nada disse. Tinha certeza que ouvira um barulho estranho.

- Precisamos continuar!- disse Jack.

Eles seguiram em frente atravessando a floresta silenciosa. As árvores lançavam sobras escuras que se projetavam sobre eles causando uma atmosfera fantasmagórica mesmo de dia. Kate estava assustada, mas jamais demonstraria isso. Não gostava de parecer fraca, principalmente diante de um homem.

Continuaram caminhando por mais uns quarenta minutos, e já estavam quase parando para descansar outra vez quando Juliet avistou o que procuravam, a cabine do avião.

- Vejam!- exclamou ela apontando para a cabine despedaçada, imprensada entre duas árvores.

- E agora? Como faremos para chegar até lá?- indagou Jack observando a posição em que se encontrava a cabine.

- Não olhe pra mim!- disse Juliet. – Eu nunca fui de subir em árvores!

- Mas eu sim!- surpreendeu Kate, se aproximando da cabine disposta a entrar nela escalando a árvore.

- Não, nada disso!- censurou Jack. – Você está com a perna machucada, não pode subir em uma árvore nessas condições, além disso, não sabemos o quão em falso está a cabine, e se de repente não tiver como você se apoiar?

- Agradeço a sua preocupação Jack, mas sei me cuidar sozinha, e além do mais, se não nos arriscarmos, jamais conseguiremos encontrar a caixa preta e até quem sabe um transiver que nos possibilitará fazer contato.

- Como entende tão bem dessas coisas?- perguntou Juliet, despeitada.

- Meu pai é do exército.- Kate limitou-se em responder.

E sem mais delongas, ela começou a escalar a árvore para chegar até a cabine. Jack estava visivelmente preocupado com ela.

- Kate, tome cuidado!- ele gritou quando ela já tinha escalado mais da metade da árvore.

- Não se preocupe, já fiz isso muitas vezes e...- começou a dizer ela, mas o seu tênis escorregou no tronco e por pouco ela não despencou lá de cima.

Jack e Juliet prenderam a respiração achando que ela fosse cair.

- Eu tô bem! Eu tô bem!- disse ela, assim que conseguiu se apoiar.

Mais alguns passos com muita dificuldade devido ao machucado na perna, e Kate estava na cabine. Forçou a porta do avião e entrou. Pegou um enorme susto quando o cadáver do co-piloto veio na direção dela assim que botou os pés na cabine. Gritou.

Jack gritou lá de baixo:

- Kate! Kate! Você está bem? O que aconteceu?

- Nada! Eu estou bem!- respondeu ela, empurrando o cadáver de lado e engatinhando pela cabine apertada.

O lugar exalava o cheiro da morte. Kate torceu o nariz e tentou ignorar esse fato, se concentrando na tarefa de procurar a caixa-preta e o transiver. Encontrou primeiro a caixa-preta, totalmente esmagada e destruída.

- Jack!- gritou lá de dentro.

- O que foi?

- A caixa preta está despedaçada!

- E agora, o que faremos?- perguntou Juliet.

- Mas eu encontrei o transiver, e ele me parece em ótimo estado!- completou ela, avistando o transiver preso à mão esquerda do piloto morto.

Forçou um pouco a mão cadavérica e arrancou o transíver.

- Pronto, eu o peguei, agora eu vou descer!- avisou ela, voltando para a entrada da cabine.

Só que nesse exato momento, o barulho que Juliet escutara antes voltou a se manifestar, seguido de um ligeiro tremor.

- Você ouviu isso?- questionou ela, segurando o braço de Jack, amedrontada.

- Dessa vez eu ouvi!- respondeu ele em estado de alerta.

O barulho foi aumentando, e Jack gritou para Kate assim que a viu escorregando de volta para o chão.

- Kate, não desça! Nós vamos subir!

- E por que?- perguntou ela, sem entender.

Mas não foi nem preciso que Jack respondesse porque Kate avistou um redemoinho de folhas se aproximando deles seguido de uma estranha fumaça preta. Alargou os olhos e começou a voltar para dentro da cabine. Jack e Juliet já escalavam a árvore bem depressa.

- Rápido, vamos!- gritou Kate.

Eles subiram o mais rápido que podiam até conseguirem chegar à entrada da cabine do avião e se apertarem com Kate lá dentro. O barulho cessou por alguns minutos e eles ficaram calados, se entreolhando, decidindo se era seguro saírem. Porém, nem tiveram tempo de decidir isso, pois algo derrubou a cabine de cima da árvore e eles saíram rolando dentro dela, caindo uns por cima dos outros. Quando finalmente a cabine parou, Jack havia batido a cabeça com força na parede de metal. Kate havia rolado por cima dele e por isso não se machucara. Juliet parou um pouco mais adiante, com o corpo do co-piloto sobre si. Deu um grito abafado e saiu empurrando o cadáver.

Kate se levantou de cima de Jack e junto com ele forçou a porta para deixar a cabine. Ela havia mantido o transíver junto ao peito, o que permitiu que o aparelho não danificasse. Os três engatinharam receosos para fora da cabine e não encontraram nenhum sinal do que quer que os tivesse derrubado. Uma vez fora da cabine, Juliet começou a vomitar sem controle. Jack amparou-a. Assim que ela se restabeleceu, ele indagou às duas:

- Vocês estão bem?

Juliet não respondeu nada e Kate assentiu que sim com a cabeça.

- Òtimo, então vamos voltar!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Na praia, Sawyer não sabia mais o que fazer com Ana-Lucia, ela não parava de tremer e aparentava estar com muita febre. Ele então improvisou uma pequena tenda para ela, arrumou alguns cobertores do avião, tirou a camisa e aconchegou-a junto ao peito para ver se ela melhorava. Acariciava o cabelo dela e lhe dizia palavras gentis:

- Vai ficar tudo bem, eu não vou te deixar!

Ela não dizia nada, parecia sequer ter noção do que acontecia à sua volta. Desesperado, Sawyer indagou a si mesmo: - Mas onde está o maldito médico?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A caminhada de volta estava sendo ainda mais longa e cansativa do que a ida. Jack trazia consigo alguns suprimentos médicos que ele considerava necessário. Kate vinha ao seu lado carregando o mínimo de peso possível, devido a seu problema na perna. Juliet vinha logo atrás trazendo malas cheias de roupas, tendo as mãos e as costas carregadas, e ver Kate sem nada e ao lado de Jack a estava deixando furiosa. Ela jogou as malas no chão se escorando em uma árvore.

- Hey Jack precisamos parar, estou cansada.

Jack tirou de sua mochila uma pequena garrafa de água, e jogou para ela.

- Não podemos parar Juliet, precisamos chegar na praia ainda hoje, Sawyer e Ana Lucia podem estar precisando da gente.

- Mas eu estou cansada.- ela insistiu.

- Nós todos estamos, eu lamento, quando chegarmos lá, você descansa.

- Então que a Kate me ajude a levar todas essas tranqueiras.

Jack a olhava incrédulo, ela sabia do problema de Kate, e mesmo assim não cansava de provocá-la o tempo todo.

- Ela não pode, e você sabe.

- Mas eu não sou a carregadora particular de vocês.

Juliet não parava de reclamar, e para não ter que ouvi-la Kate decidiu carregas as malas.

- Deixa comigo.

- Kate, você não pode.- lembrou Jack.

- Sim, eu posso. Não sou nenhuma inútil Jack.

- Seu ferimento pode abrir, e as conseqüências disso aqui seriam péssimas.- Jack alertou.

- Sorte a minha ter um médico competente ao meu lado. E entre ouvir essa mulher reclamar o caminho todo a levar algumas malas, eu fico com a segunda opção.

Kate continuou sua caminhada passando na frente de Jack, que seguiu logo atrás, com pena ele a ajudou com algumas coisas, despertando os ciúmes de Juliet.

- Hey Jack, por que você não me ajudou também?

- Porque você não está com a perna ferida. E agora chega de reclamações, quero chegar ainda esta noite na praia.

xxxxxxxxxx

Foi assim o dia todo, Sawyer já estava quase desistindo de Ana Lucia quando os viu caminhando. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele correu até eles esbravejando.

- Por que diabos vocês demoraram tanto?

- Tivemos alguns problemas no caminho. - respondeu Jack pacientemente.

- A Ana Lucia precisa de um de vocês, ela pisou em alguma coisa pontuda, está com febre há horas.

Jack correu até Ana Lucia seguido por Kate e Juliet.

- A que horas foi isso?- ele perguntou examinando seu ferimento.

- Pouco depois que vocês saíram.

Jack analisava o ferimento, era difícil fazer alguma coisa ali, com poucos recursos.

- O que você vai fazer?- perguntou Sawyer.

- Eu não sei, estou pensando. Ela parece ter sido ferida por algum tipo de inseto, sei lá! Onde a encontrou?

- Perto de um lago, ela tinha mergulhado os pés lá dentro, talvez tenha pisado mesmo em algo!- respondeu Sawyer.

- Eu não sei a que tipo de veneno foi submetida, a única coisa que posso fazer é desinfetar o local e tentar remover um pouco do veneno. Esperemos que não seja letal.- falou Jack.

Kate entregou duas garrafinhas de vodka que encontraram entre os destroços do avião a Jack.

- Sawyer, eu preciso que você a segure, o que eu vou fazer pode doer um pouco.

- Sim, doutor.- falou Sawyer se posicionando para segurá-la.

Jack desinfetou uma faca de mesa e começou a cutucar o ferimento dela, que começou a expelir uma espécie de pus amarelado, provavelmente o veneno. Aquilo era dolorido, e Ana-Lucia se contorceu e gemeu durante a remoção do veneno.

- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem- repetia Sawyer, segurando-a e acariciando os cabelos negros dela.

Jack finalmente terminou. Mesmo assim, Sawyer continuou segurando a mão dela para mostrar que estava ali por ela. Kate observava tudo aquilo intrigada com tamanha dedicação de Sawyer.

-Aqui está Jack. - disse Juliet entregando a ele um pequeno frasco com alguns comprimidos.

- O que é isso?- questionou Sawyer.

- Na outra parte do avião vasculhamos todas as malas atrás de remédios que poderiam ser úteis para nós. Esse não é muito forte, mas dadas às circunstâncias, acho que ele vai servir. - respondeu Juliet.

- Vocês falam como se fôssemos ficar aqui nessa ilha para sempre.- disse Kate.

- E quem garante que não ficaremos? - falou Juliet.

- Ela ficará boa?- perguntou Sawyer a Jack.

- Eu não sei Sawyer, já dei o remédio, preciso esperar que ele faça efeito, e que ela reaja. Saberemos disso ainda essa noite.

Aquela noite pareceu a Jack mais longa do que o normal, pois permaneceu acordado, atento a qualquer reação de Ana Lucia e observava intrigado que Sawyer não saía de seu lado em nenhum momento, olhou para o lado e viu Juliet dormindo sentada na pequena poltrona improvisada que eles tiraram do avião. O resgate não vinha mais, ou os estavam procurando no lugar errado foi essa a conclusão que ele chegou, já tinham se passado quase três dias, e eles precisavam encontrar uma maneira de sobreviver ali.

Do outro lado, viu Kate dormindo toda encolhida, em cima de uma pequena toalha que havia estendido no chão, se levantou e aproximou-se dela, viu que estava tremendo e achou que isso acontecia porque sua ferida poderia ter infeccionado, mas muito pelo contrário, ao tocar sua testa, percebeu que ela não estava com febre, e provavelmente o que ela sentia era somente frio. Olhava admirado para seus cabelos castanhos e ondulados esparramados pela toalha, aquela pele sedosa, e aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes, que cada vez que ele olhava o deixavam maluco. Em um ato impulsivo, ele se deitou ao seu lado, a abraçando, e trazendo-a para junto de si. Achou que assim, poderia fazer seu frio passar, e foi o que houve, pouco tempo depois Kate já não tremia mais, e cansado Jack acabou adormecendo ali mesmo, com Kate em seus mais profundos pensamentos.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kate acordou abraçada a Jack, o que ela não se lembrava era como ele tinha ido parar lá. Se mexendo, ela acabou por acordá-lo.

-Hey, como passou a noite?

"Bem, só não me lembro como você veio parar aqui.

- Você tremia à noite, achei que podia ser febre, mas quando eu te abracei você parou, então fiquei por aqui. Espero que você não tenha se importado.

Kate ficou ruborizada, mas nada respondeu. Jack se levantou dando um olhar gracioso para ela.

- Eu vou ver como está Ana Lucia.

Jack deixou uma Kate confusa, e ela não podia deixar de admitir que havia gostado desse gesto.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Como ela está?- perguntou Sawyer impaciente quando Jack foi verificar Ana-Lucia pela manhã.

- A febre passou, temos que esperar para que ela acorde agora.

- Não precisam mais. - disse Ana Lucia abrindo os olhos lentamente, Sawyer sorriu aliviado ao vê-la acordando.

- Como você se sente?

- Ótima, pronta para outra.

- Procure descansar Ana, beba muita água e coma frutas, você ainda está fraca, e não se agite. Agora com licença, vou ver se precisam de mim.- falou Jack.

- Pois não, doutor.- gracejou Ana-Lucia.

- Sawyer fique com ela.

- Não precisa pedir duas vezes, doutor.

Ana Lucia tentava se ajeitar, para pelo menos sentar, estava cansada de ficar deitada, Sawyer a ajudava.

- Sentiu minha falta, caipira?- indagou com um brilho nos olhos.

- Lógico, sem você como eu ia realizar minhas fantasias.- respondeu com um gracejo.

-Ah mas que romântico.

Sawyer picava mangas para que ela pudesse comer.

- Olha o aviãozinho Lulu, acho que no seu caso está mais para tanque de guerra.

Ana Lucia deu tapinhas nas costas de Sawyer, mas estava achando aquilo divertido.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Essas roupas são minhas, e eu as coloco para secar onde eu quiser." - disse Kate para Juliet, enquanto estendia algumas peças de roupas em uma corda improvisada.

- Mas você está tampando meu sol.- Juliet protestou estendida na areia em cima de um cobertor do avião.

- Não é problema meu, vai tomar seu banho de sol em outro lugar, a praia é enorme.- insistiu Kate.

- Eu digo a mesma coisa, eu cheguei primeiro, vá estender essas roupas em outro lugar.

- Caso, você não tenha percebido aqui é o único lugar que eu posso pendurar uma corda, está no meio de duas árvores. Ah mais é claro que você não viu, não lava suas roupas mesmo.

- Do que você está falando? Você não sabe de nada!- bradou Juliet.

- Desde que chegamos aqui, eu não vi você tomar banho de mar ou lavar suas roupas nenhum dia.

-Ah, então agora você fica me observando?

- Não foi isso que eu disse.

- Ah, claro que não. Mas agora tira essas roupas imundas daqui.

- Eu não vou tirar nada!- afirmou Kate com determinação.

- Ah não?- retrucou Juliet.

- Não.- reafirmou Kate.

- Òtimo!- Juliet se levantou da areia colocando uma canga improvisada em volta da cintura e foi em direção às roupas de Kate no varal. Saiu pegando todas, jogando no chão, enchendo de areia e pisando em cima.

- Mas o que está fazendo, sua louca?- bradou Kate enraivecida.

- Se você não tira, eu tiro pra você e no melhor estilo!- debochou Juliet.

- Ah é assim?

- Yeah!

Kate não deixou barato e pegou a mala de Juliet que estava ao lado dela e saiu correndo para o mar.

- Kate, o que você vai fazer com isso? Devolve a minha mala!- Juliet gritou.

- Suas roupas vão tomar um banho por você!- avisou Kate com raiva.

Juliet correu atrás de Kate e tentou arrancar sua mala das mãos dela, mas Kate puxou tudo de volta, derrubando a mala no mar.

- Ora, sua...- começou a dizer Juliet com ódio, partindo para cima de Kate.

Sawyer e Jack vinham caminhando pela praia, conversando a respeito da recuperação de Ana-Lucia quando viram as duas brigando. Trataram de apartar a briga.

- Me solta, eu vou acabar com essa maldita!- gritou Juliet se debatendo enquanto Sawyer a segurava com força.

- Pode vir, eu estou esperando!- rebateu Kate, enquanto Jack tentava controlá-la.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?- ele perguntou.

- Essa mulherzinha jogou minhas coisas na água.- explicou Juliet, histérica.

- Mas eu fiz isso porque você jogou toda a minha roupa limpa na areia.

- Você não queria sair da minha frente!

- A praia é grande, você poderia tomar sol em outro lugar, além disso, em vez de ficar tomando banho de sol a manhã inteira você poderia ser mais útil.

- Hey, já chega vocês duas!- pediu Sawyer soltando Juliet, Jack fez o mesmo com Kate.

- Isso aqui não é um cortiço!- emendou o médico, zangado com a discussão das duas mulheres. – Vocês ficam se comportando como duas crianças. Ouçam, não sei quanto tempo ficaremos aqui, eu realmente espero que seja o menos possível. Mas enquanto estivermos aqui precisamos aprender a conviver e nos ajudar para sobrevivermos nessa ilha até o resgate vir nos buscar. Vocês sabem que existe algo estranho nessa floresta que pode nos matar, portanto devemos cuidar uns dos outros se quisermos sair vivos daqui. Entenderam?

Juliet e Kate balançaram a cabeça envergonhadas por causa de seu comportamento. Ana-Lucia que se aproximava do grupo, escutou quando Jack disse que havia uma coisa na floresta que poderia matá-los. Ficou intrigada.

Continua...


	4. Mantenha seus amigos perto

Lei n° 4- "Mantenha seus amigos perto, os inimigos mais perto ainda"

Ana-Lucia estava inquieta, atiçando as chamas do fogo crepitante da fogueira com um pedaço de madeira, a mão direita descansada embaixo do rosto e o olhar perdido. Pensava nas coisas que Jack dissera há alguns dias atrás quando apartara a abriga de Kate e Juliet. Era difícil admitir, mas de fato não sabiam quanto tempo ainda ficariam naquela ilha. E quanto àquela história que ele contara sobre algo desconhecido tê-los atacado no meio da floresta? Estava tão distraída que não percebeu que Sawyer a fitava intensamente, sentado a alguns metros dela, quebrando algumas cascas de coco.

Sete longos dias haviam se passado e nada de resgate. Jack já estava temendo alguns dias antes que isso viesse a acontecer, por isso insistira com os outros sobreviventes que deveriam começar a pensar num lugar para se fixar, construir barracas para se abrigarem, pois até aquele dia estavam dormindo ao relento ou sob os destroços do avião. Mas nenhum dos três lhe dera muita atenção, ainda estavam muito absortos na tragédia que lhes sucedera e em seus íntimos ainda não haviam perdido a esperança de serem resgatados.

Sawyer se cansou de ficar olhando de longe para Ana-Lucia e se aproximou dela, sentando-se ao seu lado. Ela não esboçou nenhuma reação, continuou absorta em seus pensamentos. Mais à frente, Juliet dormia profundamente embaixo da asa do avião enquanto Kate brincava com um minúsculo aviãozinho de brinquedo, sentada sozinha na beira da praia. Jack foi até ela carregando um cobertor da Oceanic Airlines. Ela assustou-se momentaneamente quando sentiu o cobertor sobre seus ombros.

- Hey, eu não quis te assustar!- disse Jack. – Está muito frio!

Kate sorriu, agradecendo: - Obrigada.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e Kate estendeu o cobertor de forma que os dois ficassem embrulhados. Jack gostou do gesto dela e instintivamente se aconchegou mais.

- E o aviãozinho?- indagou.

- Ah, era de um amigo meu de infância, mas ele morreu num acidente de carro quando ainda éramos adolescentes.

- Sinto muito.

- È, eu também. Sabe, costumávamos dizer que um dia nos casaríamos porque não existia ninguém tão perfeito para ambos.

- Ainda acredita nisso?

- Eu não sei.- respondeu ela. – Aliás, não sei nem mais no que acreditar. Já estamos aqui há sete dias e nada de aparecer um resgate. E se estivermos condenados a ficarmos aqui pra sempre?

Jack balançou a cabeça: - Pra sempre parece algo muito distante não é? Digo, porque nem que quiséssemos duraríamos para sempre.

- Tem razão, mas eu fico pensando, em toda a minha vida jamais tive um relacionamento realmente duradouro, com o Tom, meu amigo de infância, foi o mais próximo que cheguei disso e de repente, me vejo numa ilha deserta com dois homens e duas mulheres. Então, se tivermos que ficar aqui para sempre alguém vai sobrar.

Jack riu: - Verdade, e isso é um problema sério.

- Então pensei, alguém tem que morrer para que possamos colonizar essa ilha.- Kate gracejou.

- E quem seria?- indagou Jack, divertido.

- Provavelmente a Juliet. –respondeu Kate, ainda brincando. – Daí eu poderia ficar com o Sawyer e você ficaria com a Ana, ela é uma mulher muito bonita e tem liderança como você.

Ele deu um sorriso educado, sabia que Kate estava brincando, mas não gostou quando ela insinuou estar interessada em Sawyer. Não resistiu e sondou:

- Certo, seria um bom plano. Mas me diz Kate, se vamos mesmo matar a Juliet você tem que ter certeza de que o Sawyer está interessado em você.

Kate olhou para Sawyer e Ana-Lucia conversando à beira da fogueira e caiu na risada: - O quê? Você acha que estou falando sério? Jack, pelo amor de Deus!

- È claro que sei que não está falando sério, mas é muito importante pra mim saber dos seus planos, vai que vocês acham que é que estou sobrando e resolvem me matar.- ele brincou.

- Não Jack, jamais faríamos isso, fica tranqüilo.- disse ela depositando um delicado beijo no rosto dele. – Boa noite, eu vou arranjar um lugar pra dormir, estou exausta!

- Ok.- concordou ele. – Mas a partir de amanhã eu acho que deveríamos preparar barracas para nós, não é seguro ficarmos dormindo ao relento.

- Concordo com você. Conte comigo amanhã de manhã.- respondeu ela dando um longo bocejo.

Enquanto isso, Ana-Lucia já estava mais do que irritada com a insistência de Sawyer em querer ser mais do que seu amigo sobrevivente. Afastava-o de si de todas as maneiras possíveis. Era verdade que ele cuidara dela quando foi envenenada no lago, mas mesmo assim não admitiria jamais ter apreciado a ajuda e o carinho dele.

- Sai fora Sawyer, já disse que não quero nada com você!- ela bradou.

- Para de fazer doce pra mim, morena. Você quer "chamego" tanto quanto eu, só não quer admitir. Fiquei louco por você desde que nos conhecemos na lojinha de souvenirs do aeroporto. Estamos perdidos numa ilha deserta, que mal há da gente se entender de novo, baby?

- Simples, eu não quero me entender com você. Sacou? Agora cai fora e me deixa em paz.

Aquelas últimas palavras o deixaram amargurado e magoado. Se ela o desprezava, ele é que não ia ficar correndo atrás dela como um cachorrinho. Havia outras garotas na ilha além dela, duas é verdade. Mas Juliet definitivamente não lhe interessava, era bossal e encrenqueira, mas Kate, a outra, era muito bonita, espirituosa e corajosa.

Ele se afastou de Ana-Lucia. Ela ficou surpresa ao ver que ele realmente ia embora, e indagou:

- Pra onde você vai?

- Você não queria que eu fosse embora? Agora eu vou! Hoje você vai ter que se esquentar sozinha, baby!

Sawyer olhou Kate improvisando uma cama perto de uma árvore enorme e acolhedora. Puxou seu cobertor para perto dela e perguntou:

- Posso dormir aqui ao seu lado?

Kate sorriu, se animando ao ver que ele buscava sua companhia:

- Mas é claro.- respondeu.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Na manhã seguinte, Kate acordou sentindo a barba por fazer de Sawyer roçando suas costas. Ele havia se mexido durante o sono e ficado muito próximo dela, tocando suas costas quase nuas por causa do decote da blusa com seu rosto. Kate gostou daquela sensação e sorriu, se mexendo vagarosamente para que não o acordasse. Sawyer não saiu do lugar e ela se perguntou porque ele fizera tanta questão de passar a noite perto dela, já que desde o acidente de avião seu único interesse era Ana-Lucia.

Ele acabou por despertar e a tirou de seus pensamentos:

- Bom dia, sardenta. Me observando faz tempo?- ele perguntou, se levantando do chão e ajeitando sua camisa.

- Eu não estava te observando.- Kate mentiu sem olhar para ele.

- Não precisa mentir não, eu sei que eu tenho um corpo perfeito, sou bonito e gostoso, mas você poderia ao menos disfarçar ou então...- ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar. – Poderíamos resolver isso no íntimo, se é que você me entende!

Kate o olhou torto.

- Pare de brincadeira, Sawyer.- ela resmungou.

Sawyer ia responder quando escutou Jack os chamando no meio da praia.

- Pessoal, estamos nessa ilha há exatamente oito dias.- disse o médico. – O resgate não veio e sinceramente acho que não virá, devem ter concluído que estamos todos mortos. Por isso, creio que chegou a hora de montarmos abrigos permanentes para nos protegermos da chuva e do sol.

- Você quer dizer construir um lar aqui?- inquiriu Ana-Lucia.

- Yeah!- Jack assentiu.

- Eu não pretendo passar o resto da minha vida aqui, não quero construir nada. Quero voltar para casa o quanto antes.

- Todos nós queremos Ana, mas isso até agora não tem sido possível.- afirmou Jack. – Pra começar temos que fazer uma grande fogueira com a fuselagem e queimar os corpos que ainda não enterramos, se não fizermos isso estaremos nos expondo a doenças. A idéia de ficar aqui também não me apraz, mas não temos escolha!

Os outros quatro se entreolharam, as palavras de Jack eram verdadeiras, não sabiam quanto tempo mais permaneceriam naquela ilha, por mais que eles ainda tivessem esperanças de que o resgate viria, não sabiam quando isso iria acontecer. Chegara a hora de pensar no presente, em suas sobrevivências.

- Certo.- concordou Juliet. – Do que precisamos para queimar a fuselagem?

- Precisamos do máximo de galhos e troncos secos possíveis, pretendo queimar a fuselagem ainda essa noite. Quem sabe, enquanto a fogueira estiver acesa algum avião ou barco de resgate possa enxergar nosso sinal. Também podemos começar a explorar melhor a ilha

- Òtimo, eu posso fazer isso!- manifestou-se Kate.

- Sozinha, nem pensar!- advertiu Jack.

- Ela não vai sozinha, doutor, eu irei com ela.- falou Sawyer olhando para Ana-Lucia. Ela o fitou de volta com desprezo.

Jack sabia de que nada ia adiantar ele pedir para ela não ir, já que ele mesmo tinha sugerido de que deveriam explorar a ilha. Pelo menos Sawyer a acompanharia, já era alguma coisa.

- Certo, então enquanto Sawyer e Kate dão uma olhada por aí vamos tratar de encontrar madeira seca e averiguar o que ainda pode nos servir do avião.- disse Jack para Ana e Juliet que assentiram.

xxxxxxxxxx

O barulho de folhas sendo pisadas e o canto dos pássaros era o único som audível enquanto Sawyer e Kate caminhavam pela floresta. O silêncio dele já estava começando a deixá-la irritada, ainda mais porque ela sabia que ele só se oferecera para ir junto com ela naquela exploração pela floresta para fazer ciúmes a Ana-Lucia, com quem já tinha percebido que Sawyer tinha um envolvimento anterior ao acidente. Mesmo assim, fingiu que não sabia disso e indagou para quebrar o silêncio:

- Por que veio, Sawyer?

- Porque tava a fim de fazer turismo na selva.- respondeu ele sarcástico, sorrindo para ela.

- Você veio porque queria provocar ciúmes na sua namorada, não é?- provocou Kate, devolvendo o sorriso dele.

- Namorada?- ele retrucou. – Está falando daquela louca que passa o dia inteiro me dirigindo insultos por que não tem o que fazer? Não sardenta, não tenho nada com aquela criatura. Sou um homem disponível e cheio de amor pra dar se quer saber.

- Oh sim, é claro!- disse Kate com ar de deboche. – Você espera que eu acredite nisso e...

Ele parou de repente segurando Kate pela cintura e tapando sua boca. Ela disse algumas palavras que foram abafadas pela mão dele.

- Shiiii!

Kate empurrou a mão dele.

- O quê? O que foi?- ela indagou, confusa.

- Você ouviu isso?

- O quê?

- Um barulho.

- Ai meu Deus, será que é aquela coisa que nos perseguiu quando fomos atrás do transiver?- questionou ela, preocupada e atenta.

- Não, definitivamente o barulho é diferente.- disse ele. – Parece mais com isso!- ele se atirou em cima dela, jogando-a ao chão.

Kate começou a rir:

- Você ficou louco?

Sawyer riu também.

- Só estou tentando tirar esse franzido da sua testa, não achei que fosse tão séria, sardenta.- ele se levantou de cima dela e a ajudou a se levantar.

- Òtimo, já que você é tão espertinho, então venha me pegar!- disse ela, divertida, correndo na frente dele.

Sawyer entrou na brincadeira e correu atrás dela.

- Não imaginava que você fosse tão lerdo assim!- ela gritou bem mais adiante, correndo sem parar pela relva.

- Corre sardenta, porque a hora que eu te pegar você está ferrada!- ele gritou de volta, acelerando.

Kate só parou de correr quando chegou a um lindo lago de água cristalina com uma cachoeira. Sawyer parou logo atrás dela e eles se entreolharam. Sem pensar duas vezes, Sawyer foi logo tirando a camisa e os sapatos, estava morrendo de calor.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Vou tomar um mergulho, sardenta. Depois de tudo o que passamos, merecemos um pouco de diversão, não acha?- inquiriu ele caminhando até as pedras e pulando na água, mergulhando bem fundo.

Logo em seguida emergiu, atirando água para cima.

- A água está ótima, por que não vem pra cá?

Kate sorriu e tirou as botas e as calças, entrando com cuidado na água.

- Bonita calcinha!- Sawyer elogiou fitando descaradamente a minúscula lingerie preta que ela usava. – Mas devo acrescentar que você ficaria melhor sem ela.

Kate riu e nadou até ele jogando água em seu rosto.

- Seu pervertido!

Sawyer devolveu o ataque e eles começaram a brincar na água como duas crianças. De repente, ele segurou seus braços a impedindo de se mexer. Seus olhos se encontraram por alguns instantes e Kate sentiu vontade de beijá-lo. Sua boca tomou a dele com paixão, Sawyer correspondeu de pronto ao beijo, enroscando sua língua na dela com vontade. O friozinho que fazia dentro do lago era um convite à união dos corpos e Kate desejava-o desde antes do acidente, quando se cruzaram no sinal de trânsito.

No entanto, inexplicavelmente, antes que as coisas fossem mais longe ela parou e se afastou dele com ar de seriedade. Sawyer ficou olhando para ela confuso. Kate respirou fundo e disse, saindo da água:

- É melhor a gente ir andando.

- Kate!- ele chamou ainda dentro da água quando a viu vestir as calças e calçar as botas rapidamente.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A noite já estava caindo e Jack havia conseguido alcançar seu objetivo. A fogueira estava acesa e crepitava no meio da praia. A fuselagem também queimava cremando os corpos dos que não conseguiram sobreviver ao acidente. O cheiro era desagradável, mas não havia outro jeito, tinham que fazer isso.

Kate e Sawyer tinham voltado no final da tarde e desde então ela permanecera quieta e calada. Jack estranhou aquele comportamento e resolveu se aproximar.

- Hey, está tudo bem?

- Está sim, só estou cansada.

- Fico feliz que a exploração tenha sido produtiva, vocês conseguiram muitas frutas.

Kate sorriu. Ele se sentou ao lado dela e ambos permaneceram em silêncio até que Kate resolveu falar:

- Jack?

- Yeah?

- Você já ficou em dúvida sobre gostar de duas mulheres?

- Por que tá me perguntando isso?- indagou ele coçando o queixo.

- È que...- ela começou a dizer, mas a voz histérica de Juliet se fez ouvir cortando o assunto.

- Jack! Pode me vir me ajudar com os alicerces da minha barraca? Eles estão frouxos!

- O dever me chama.- comentou Jack.

Kate assentiu e ele se afastou.

- Está frouxo porque você não deu o nós bem apertados.- disse Jack ao se aproximar de Juliet.

Ela deu um risinho.

- Que bom que eu tenho um homem forte pra me ajudar com esses nós!

Jack terminou de arrumar os nós das cordas que seguravam a barraca dela e já ia se afastando para junto de Kate novamente, Juliet disse:

- Jack, o corte na minha cabeça me incomodou hoje o dia inteiro, será que poderia dar uma olhada?

- É claro.- respondeu ele.

Jack examinou o corte e disse a ela que era comum sentir algumas pontadas, mas que logo estaria cicatrizado.

- Obrigada Jack, boa noite.- agradeceu Juliet dando um beijinho nos lábios de Jack. O médico ficou um pouco surpreso, mas nada disse.

Kate dirigiu um olhar de estranheza à cena, mas também não fez qualquer comentário. Limitou-se a se levantar do chão e tomar o rumo de sua barraca recém-construída.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer era o único que ainda não havia construído sua barraca. Estava cochilando aos pés de uma árvore quando sentiu algo sendo atirado na sua cabeça. Acordou assustado e viu Ana-Lucia parada diante dele.

- Você jogou uma banana em mim?

- Poderia ter jogado a penca inteira se tivesse achado.- ela respondeu debochada.

- O que você quer, docinho, pra me acordar assim com tanta gentileza?

- Eu não quero nada, mas o Jack quer falar com você.

- Sobre o quê?- ele perguntou mal-humorado, nem um pouco disposto a se mexer do lugar.

- Eu não sei, vá falar com ele e descubra.- ela deu as costas para ele.

Sawyer se levantou do chão e a segurou pela cintura.

- Sentiu minha falta, florzinha?

- Nenhum um pouco.- ela respondeu ríspida.- Fiquei até contente de você ter ido dar uma volta com a sardenta e me deixar em paz!

- Ficou com ciúmes, Lulu?

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa:

- No dia em que eu começar a sentir ciúmes de você, caipira dos infernos, pode mandar colocar uma camisa de força em mim.- e dizendo isso, ela deu um pisão no pé dele fazendo com que ele a soltasse.

- Au! Sua piranha!- ele xingou. – Pode fugir mulher dos diabos, mas ainda vamos ficar muito tempo nessa ilha e você vai implorar pra ser minha e quando isso acontecer eu vou te desprezar!

Ana voltou-se para ele somente para mostrar seu dedo do meio da mão direita e saiu caminhando a passos decididos para sua barraca.

Continua...


	5. Cartas na manga

Lei n° 5- Cartas na manga.

- O que vossa senhoria deseja com a minha pessoa?- questionou Sawyer com seu peculiar jeito provocador para Jack.

O médico estava parado com o olhar perdido para a floresta fria e escura contrastando com a claridade e o calor que emanavam da fogueira acesa no meio da praia, cremando os corpos dos infelizes que não sobreviveram ao desastre de avião. Ao ouvir a voz debochada de Sawyer, começou a dizer:

- Eu estive pensando, temos nos alimentado pouco esses dias. Nossa dieta tem consistido em algumas frutas que encontramos nas árvores próximas e água potável do lago. As moças não reclamam, mas tenho certeza que devem sentir muita fome. Outra coisa, tínhamos decidido montar um acampamento aqui na praia para nos proteger do sol forte e das chuvas, mas pensei que seria perda de tempo ficarmos aqui nos desgastando improvisando tendas enquanto essa floresta deve estar cheia de abrigos naturais para nos protegermos, além de animais selvagens que poderíamos caçar para melhorar nossa dieta.

Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha: - È impressão minha doutor ou está querendo brincar de Tarzan? Porque eu não acho uma boa idéia sairmos daqui e nos enveredarmos pela floresta, e se aparecer um helicóptero ou um barco de resgate? E ainda tem o fato de que segundo vocês mesmos nos contaram, que existe uma coisa desconhecida dentro dessa floresta capaz de nos devorar.

- Sawyer, já estamos nessa ilha há mais de oito dias e nada de resgate. Não podemos ficar expondo às moças ao sol, à chuva, ao relento e ainda por cima condená-las a passar fome.

- Tudo bem, eu até concordo com você. Mas o que mais você e eu, os machos da liderança podem fazer pelas fêmeas do grupo, que de donzelas não tem nada aliás- acrescentou lançando um olhar divertido para as três mulheres que àquela altura estavam adormecidas uma perto da outra na tenda improvisada por eles mais cedo.

- Como eu dizia, nós podemos tirá-las da praia e levá-las para um lugar mais seguro.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente: - Sei não doutor, ainda não acho uma boa idéia.

- E o que você sugere então? Que fiquemos aqui até Deus sabe quando?- retrucou Jack. – Conseguimos o transíver quando fomos atrás da cabine do avião mas não consegui utilizá-lo, não entendo muito a respeito desse tipo de equipamento.

- E por que não o mostrou à minha garota?- perguntou Sawyer.

- Sua garota?- indagou Jack enciumado, imaginando que ele se referia a Kate. – A Kate, apesar de ter alguns conhecimentos sobre rádios não conseguiu decifrar este.

- Não estou falando da Kate, eu estou falando da Lulu. Se você não sabe, ela é policial e da Swat, acredito que manje alguma coisa sobre rádios.

- Eu não sabia disso.- disse Jack. – Não sabia nem que ela era sua garota.- gracejou.

Sawyer deu de ombros: - Bom, ela nega, mas é tudo fachada, a Lulu é louca por mim!

- Se você diz!- acrescentou Jack com um sorriso, lembrando-se dos foras diários que Ana-Lucia costumava dar em Sawyer a plenos pulmões.

- Então vamos fazer assim doutor.- disse Sawyer, mudando de assunto. – Amanhã entregamos o "tran sei lá o quê" pra Analulu dar uma olhada, se não conseguirmos captar nenhum sinal e passarmos mais alguns dias nessa ilha sem sinal de resgate seguiremos o seu plano e viraremos habitantes oficiais da selva, o que me diz?- Sawyer estendeu a mão para ele

- Ok!- Jack concordou aceitando a mão dele e a apertando, selando o acordo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na manhã seguinte, depois que degustaram uma refeição simples que consistia em água e mangas, Jack mostrou a Ana-Lucia o transíver. Ela pegou o objeto das mãos dele examinando-o minuciosamente e começou a apertar vários botões. Jack, Sawyer, Kate e Juliet a fitavam com expressões esperançosas de que ela pudesse dar um jeito no aparelho e conseguir contato para resgatá-los daquela ilha. Ela passou pelo menos um dez minutos mexendo no objeto até finalmente dizer algo, balançando a cabeça negativamente para a infelicidade dos quatro.

- Está quebrado, e mesmo que eu consertasse precisaríamos de baterias alcalinas de longa duração. Além disso, o nível do terreno em que estamos jamais possibilitaria uma transmissão adequada.

- Merda!- bradou Kate se levantando da areia. – Onde encontraríamos baterias? Já vasculhamos todos os destroços do avião e não me lembro de ter visto nenhuma.

Nesse momento, Sawyer envolveu a mão direita nos cabelos fazendo charme e deu um belo sorriso que evidenciou as covinhas de seu rosto. Ana-Lucia franziu o cenho e indagou a ele:

- Por que está fazendo essa cara de bobo?

- Simples, porque eu sei onde podemos conseguir baterias alcalinas.

- Sabe?- questionou Juliet.

- Sei sim.- responde Sawyer, triunfante. – Mas só digo onde estão se a Ana me der um beijo.

Ana-Lucia fez cara de incredulidade:

- Ah não, eu não acredito. Estamos passando pelo pior momento de nossas vidas, presos aqui nessa ilha e você ainda consegue fazer uma brincadeira dessas.

- Eu não estou brincando amorzinho, ou você me dá um beijo ou então não tem bateria, o que me diz?

Jack balançou a cabeça, tão incrédulo quanto Ana. Impaciente, Kate disse:

- Beija ele logo! O que custa? Até parece que seria um sacrifício!

- Obrigado, sardenta!- disse Sawyer sorrindo para Kate, ela sorriu também sem poder evitar de lembrar que o beijara no dia anterior e que apesar da dúvida que a tinha acometido depois gostara muito de beijá-lo.

- Eu não vou beijá-lo!- reclamou Ana-Lucia. – Isso é uma estupidez muito grande!

- Então pode esquecer Ana, já disse que quero um beijo em troca das baterias!

Juliet, que até o momento não se manifestara surpreendeu a todos puxando Sawyer pelo colarinho puído da camisa e o beijou intensamente, na frente de todos. Surpreso, Sawyer mal retribuiu o beijo e quando Juliet se afastou ele a ficou olhando espantado.

- Por que está me olhando assim?- ela indagou. – Você queria um beijo, não queria? Então, achei por bem acabar logo com esse seu comportamento adolescente. Agora que tal nos mostrar as baterias?

- Nada disso loira!- ele reclamou.- Eu não pedi pra você me beijar, embora seu beijo tenha sido muito bem vindo.- acrescentou. – Eu quero um beijo da Ana-Lucia, somente dela!

- Eu não vou te beijar!- Ana-Lucia bradou. – De jeito nenhum!

Jack, Kate e Juliet olharam para ela com olhares de por favor. Ana ponderou por alguns segundos até que assentiu, a contra gosto:

- Está bem, está bem! Eu faço essa caridade, se é pelo bem de todos e a felicidade geral da nação...vem aqui, caipira!

Mas Sawyer não se aproximou dela, apenas balançou o dedo indicador negativamente.

- O quê? Já mudou de idéia? Agora não quer mais o beijo?- Ana refutou, sem paciência.

- Mas é claro que eu quero, só que não aqui na frente de todo mundo, me diz, que graça teria? Vamos ali pra cima, pra sombra das árvores, aí você me beija.

Ana-Lucia franziu a sobrancelha, irritada e se levantou da areia batendo o excesso da calça jeans e o acompanhou até onde começavam as árvores. Quando lá chegaram, ela ficou parada olhando para ele. Não queria admitir, mas sentia muita vontade de beijá-lo de novo e seu coração batia forte em antecipação. Sawyer sentiu isso e um calor de ansiedade dominou seu corpo.

Aproximou-se devagar dela e a tocou os lábios com os seus, primeiro um leve roçar que pouco a pouco foi se transformando em algo maior. Num instinto, a boca de Ana se abriu e permitiu que a língua dele a invadisse, fazendo movimentos ousados que começaram a excitá-la. Acabou encostando seu corpo no dele e gemendo levemente.

- Hummmm...

As mãos dele desceram até a sua cintura e apalparam os quadris, enviando arrepios deliciosos pelo corpo dela. Quando notou que a respiração dela ficava mais rápida e ansiosa ,Sawyer afastou-se, satisfeito e disse:

- Obrigado. Agora eu vou buscar as baterias.

Ana-Lucia deixou escapar um suspiro de frustração quando ele se afastou, mas logo se recompôs e o seguiu para pegar as baterias. Sawyer as havia conseguido em um laptop que encontrara entre os destroços. Uma vez que as baterias estavam conectadas, Ana-Lucia remexeu nos fios e consertou o rádio.

- Pronto!- anunciou quando ia ligá-lo.

Os quatro, que executavam outras atividades no momento correram até ela e esperaram. Ela apertou o botão principal, rezando internamente para que desse certo. Um chiado foi ouvido.

- Oh meu Deus!- exclamou Kate. – Funciona!

- Sim, funciona!- disse Ana, mas para tentarmos passar qualquer mensagem precisaremos ir para um terreno mais alto.

Jack se pronunciou: - Tendo em vista a última coisa que nos aconteceu quando nos embrenhamos na floresta, acho que teremos de tirar no palitinho apenas duas pessoas para subir as montanhas e tentar fazer o rádio funcionar.

Os quatro se entreolharam e assentiram. Juliet e Kate foram buscar gravetos para que eles tirassem a sorte e o destino que decidisse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A sorte havia sido lançada. As pessoas que tiraram os menores palitos foram Jack e Kate. Ele não havia gostado que ela tivesse sido escolhida para se arriscar outra vez na floresta com ele, mas sabia que não podia fazer nada quanto a isso, pois pelo pouco tempo que a conhecia, já havia percebido que ela era muito teimosa.

- Parece que somos nós dois!- disse Kate, e Jack ficou contrariado, mas nada disse quanto a isso.

- Partiremos ao amanhecer. Sawyer você será responsável pelo acampamento enquanto estivermos fora.

- O Sawyer responsável por alguma coisa?- indagou Ana-Lucia, debochada.

- Não se preocupe doutor, pode ir tranqüilo! Cuidarei com carinho do meu harém.- respondeu Sawyer, olhando para Ana e Juliet.

Jack se afastou calado e Kate sabia porque ele estava assim, não queria que ela se arriscasse com ele. Mas Kate não se importou com a birra dele, iria de qualquer jeito, podia muito bem cuidar de si mesma.

Na manhã seguinte, Jack arrumava sua mochila com frutas e garrafas de água quando Kate se aproximou. Estava ainda mais linda que na noite anterior, o sol batendo em seu rosto, deixando os cabelos castanho-avermelhados ainda mais brilhantes. Uma brisa leve os balançava.

- Me dê só alguns minutos, estou quase pronto.- ele disse a ela, disfarçando seus sentimentos de contemplação.

Quando ele finalmente ficou pronto, Juliet veio em sua direção.

- Cuide-se!- disse ela, logo após dar um pequenino beijo nos lábios de Jack.

Os outros olharam surpresos com o gesto íntimo de Juliet para com o doutor. Jack ficou sem jeito. Kate não gostou do que viu, mas preferiu fingir que não se importava. Limitou-se a caminhar com Jack para dentro da floresta.

Durante boa parte do trajeto, eles caminharam em silêncio, trocando algumas palavras apenas sobre o rádio. Caminharam quase o dia todo, quando chegaram às montanhas já era fim de tarde. Jack parou à beira de um lago para descansar e comer alguma coisa. Kate fez o mesmo.

Enquanto comiam, trocavam olhares indisfarçáveis. Kate sabia que Jack ainda estava bravo com ela por ter ido com ele, por gostar tanto de se arriscar. Era um pensamento machista dele, mas ela sabia que essa atitude também tinha um quê de preocupação, além disso, eles haviam tirado a sorte nos palitinhos, portanto, não estava ali só pela teimosia.

Já Jack, naquele momento não estava mais pensando na teimosia de Kate. Na verdade se perguntava se Kate se zangara com ele porque Juliet o beijara. Resolveram continuar a caminhada e surpreenderam-se com a beleza da paisagem tropical quando chegaram ao topo da montanha.

- È tão lindo! È como se pudéssemos vislumbrar o infinito!- comentou Kate.

- Sim.- concordou Jack. – Temos que testar logo o rádio.

Ele ligou o aparelho e tentou sintonizar uma freqüência, mas apenas conseguiram ouvir chiados. Isso deixou Jack furioso.

- Droga, não consigo achar um sinal que preste!

- Calma Jack, nós sabíamos que as chances do rádio funcionar eram mínimas.

Mas Jack finalmente conseguiu alguma coisa. O rádio chiou mais alto e vozes foram ouvidas.

- _Somos sobreviventes do vôo 815, caímos em uma ilha. Precisamos de ajuda._- essa mensagem se repetia incessantemente. Kate e Jack ficaram estupefatos.

- Jack, se não fomos nós, quem mandou essa mensagem?

- Talvez outros sobreviventes.

- Mas eu achava que só nós tínhamos sobrevivido.

- Não se esqueça de que não achamos a parte traseira do avião.- Jack passou a mão na cabeça, nervoso, pelo jeito a longa caminhada que haviam feito tinha sido inútil.

Ficou andando de um lado para o outro pensando no que fariam quando aquele familiar ruído metálico os assombrou outra vez. Jack pegou a mão de Kate e eles começaram a correr pela floresta. Parecia que a "coisa" estava atrás deles. A cada passo que davam, mais medo sentiam.

Conseguiram encontrar abrigos no meio de alguns juncos de bambu. Jack a envolveu em seus braços e eles ficaram ali até que o barulho desaparecesse por completo.

- Acho que estamos a salvo.- disse Jack soltando Kate e deixando o esconderijo de juncos.

Kate ainda tremia de medo. Jack percebeu isso e voltou a abraça-la com força, sem dizer uma palavra. Ela se sentia segura com ele e abraçada daquele jeito se sentia ainda mais, como gostava de senti-lo tão próximo de si.

- Tá tudo bem agora, Kate.

Ela olhou para os olhos castanho-esverdeados de Jack, estavam muito próximos, achou sua boca convidativa, bem desenhada, pronta para recebê-la. Kate acabou seguindo seus impulsos, colocou suas mãos no rosto de Jack e o beijou suavemente, um beijo doce, necessitado. Colocando as mãos em sua cintura, Jack já não agüentava mais tê-la por perto e não poder tocá-la. Quando abriu a boca, recebeu a língua de Kate, e o beijo ficou cada vez mais ardente.

Quando Kate se afastou, não sabia o que dizer. Muito menos Jack porque não esperava que Kate fosse beijá-lo daquele jeito, porém sabia que ambos haviam gostado daquilo.

- Vamos procurar um lugar para acamparmos.- Jack quebrou o silêncio embaraçoso entre eles. – Já está escuro, continuamos amanhã.

Kate assentiu, ainda assustada com a "coisa" que os perseguira e o sentimento que a levara a beijar Jack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juliet acordou assustada, pois havia tido um pesadelo. Correu para a floresta com ânsia de vômito. Sawyer viu que ela se afastava e sorriu com segundas intenções, era sua oportunidade perfeita pois ficaria a sós com Ana-Lucia por alguns momentos. Se aproximou dela que lia um livro e começou a ler por cima de seus ombros, à luz da fogueira.

- Não sabia que você era uma pessoa culta.- ela debochou.

- Sim, não sou um simples caipira. Garanto que sou bom em muitas coisas, docinho.

Ana-Lucia suspirou, irritada. Fechou o livro e se levantou querendo ir para longe dele, Sawyer a segurou pelo braço.

- Já que vamos mesmo morar aqui temos que começar a pensar em construir nosso ninho de amor, _chica._

Ana livrou-se do braço dele.

- Nem sob a mira de uma arma você vai me tocar de novo, entendeu?- avisou ela, orgulhosa.

- Ah qual é Lulu? Já passamos por isso!

- E a experiência foi péssima.- ela mentiu.

- Então acho que tenho o direito de me redimir. Posso fazer você mudar de opinião.

Sawyer puxou Ana-Lucia e a encostou em uma árvore, beijando seus lábios com violência. Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele era mais forte do que ela. Seu esforço para se livrar dele era tanto que ele acabou rasgando a blusa dela sem querer.

- Olha só o que você fez!- ela reclamou.

- Desculpe Lulu, se você parasse de lutar tanto comigo tornaria as coisas mais fáceis, eu sei que você me quer.

Sawyer então beijou o pescoço dela e se aproveitou de que a blusa a desnudara, pois Ana não usava sutiã. Acariciou as coxas dela para excitá-la e sugou os mamilos expostos, com vontade, como se os seios dela fossem duas mangas suculentas. Ana-Lucia finalmente deixou-se abandonar e gemeu alto quando sentiu os lábios quentes de Sawyer em seus peitos.

Entretanto, antes que Sawyer pudesse chegar no melhor da festa, o grito histérico de Juliet os interrompeu.

- Mas o que deu nessa louca?- Sawyer indagou.

- Eu não sei, vamos ver.- disse Ana-Lucia cobrindo os seios com o que restou de sua blusa.

- Mas justo agora?- Sawyer queixou-se. – Essa loira dos infernos ainda vai me pagar.

Sawyer seguiu Ana-Lucia. Ela estava parada ao lado de uma árvore com os olhos estatelados.

- O que foi, um mosquito tentou te violentar?- Sawyer debochou.

Mas Ana o cutucou nos ombros, seguindo o olhar assustado de Juliet. Um grupo enorme de pessoas chegava à praia.

- Quem são vocês?- questionou Sawyer, assustado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate acordou ainda meio sem jeito no dia seguinte pelo beijo que havia trocado com Jack. Mesmo assim, resolveu agir com naturalidade.

- Você acha mesmo que eram outros sobreviventes na transmissão?

- Eu não sei, o que mais poderia ser?- retrucou Jack.

- Tudo nessa ilha é estranho. – disse ela. – Parece outro mundo.

- È, quem sabe. Vamos embora agora Kate, quero chegar de volta ao acampamento ainda hoje.

Kate estava cansada de ser tratada com tanta hostilidade.

- Por que está me tratando assim desde que saímos do acampamento?

- Assim como? Não estou te entendendo.

- Como se eu fosse uma pessoa qualquer pra você, isso é irritante!

- Kate, como espera que eu a trate? Você é uma completa desconhecida pra mim, só estamos juntos nessa ilha por causa de um acidente de avião.

Ela olhou para Jack, profundamente magoada, sentiu os olhos ficarem marejados, mas conteve as lágrimas. Jack se deu conta do que tinha falado, não foi o que quis dizer, não de verdade, mas Kate o deixava maluco, o beijo que trocaram na noite passada havia mexido com ele. Se antes se sentia atraído por ela, agora se sentia ainda mais.

- Não fale nada, a desconhecida aqui já está indo embora.- disse ela, dando as costas para ele e saindo correndo antes que ele pudesse vê-la chorar.

- Kate, volta aqui, Kate!- ele correu atrás dela.

De repente, Kate tropeçou na raiz de uma árvore e rolou de um barranco, bateu a cabeça e perdeu os sentidos. Jack viu a cena e ficou desesperado, correu para ela, mas era tarde demais, Kate já havia caído.

Começou a chover torrencialmente. Se ela soubesse o quanto representava para ele, Jack pensou. Ao vê-la ali estendida no chão lamacento com um filete de sangue escorrendo por sua testa um medo enorme o consumiu por dentro.

- Kate! Kate!- por mais que ele chamasse, ela não reagia.

Continua...


	6. Esteja sempre preparado para tudo!

**Lei n° 6- "Esteja sempre preparado para tudo"**

"_Son of a bitch"! _Foram as únicas palavras que Sawyer conseguiu proferir diante de todas aquelas pessoas que fitavam a ele, Ana-Lucia e Juliet como se fossem de outro planeta.

- Eu perguntei quem são vocês?- insistiu um tipo árabe, alto, bem feito de corpo e com belas feições. Tinha um quê incontestável de liderança que o diferia dos demais.

- Não acha que estamos nos fazendo a mesma pergunta Alladin?- questionou Sawyer envolvendo os braços na cintura de Ana-Lucia em um gesto protetor. Juliet, segurou no braço dele, assustada.

O homem deu um passo à frente na direção de Sawyer, um tanto ameaçador quando foi impedido por um braço ainda mais forte do que o seu, pertencente a um homem mais alto e corpulento.

- Fique calmo, Sayid.- disse o homem, cuja voz grave demonstrava uma certa sensibilidade na entonação. – Quem são vocês?- ele repetiu a pergunta do árabe.

- Somos sobreviventes do vôo 815 da Oceanic Airlines.- respondeu Ana-Lucia, encarando o homem diretamente nos olhos.

- _Dude_, mas como isso é possível?- perguntou um rapaz jovem, um tanto acima do peso.

- Nós somos sobreviventes do vôo 815!- acrescentou uma voz feminina petulante, pertencente a uma garota loira, alta e magra, que se encontrava ao lado do homem árabe.

- Shannon, fique quieta!- disse um rapaz de olhos azuis profundos e bochechas coradas.

- Vocês também são sobreviventes do vôo 815?- indagou Juliet, surpresa com a revelação da garota.

- Outros! Outros!- exclamou com jeito assustado e sotaque arrastado um homem oriental. Uma mulher ao lado dele, aparentemente sua esposa acalmou-o lhe dizendo algumas palavras em seu idioma de origem.

- Se vocês são passageiros do vôo 815 como nós.- disse um rapaz baixinho segurando um violão, ao lado de uma mocinha grávida. – Por que não caíram no mesmo local que a gente?

- Porque gostamos mais dessa parte da ilha e pulamos de pára-quedas quando o avião estava caindo aqui.- respondeu Sawyer debochado.

Um homem careca, bem mais velho que os outros, de olhos azuis e expressão misteriosa tomou a frente do grupo e disse:

- Pelo que estou percebendo, todos nós somos sobreviventes do desastre aéreo.

- Isso é o que eles dizem, John!- bradou o homem árabe.

- E por que mentiríamos?- indagou Juliet, ficando irritada.

Sawyer concordou com Juliet.

- Não temos motivos pra mentir.- disse Sawyer. – Estamos em uma ilha deserta, completamente ferrados!

- Gente, eles tem razão.- falou uma mulher loira, de olhos verdes que ainda não tinha se manifestado. – Sei que temos motivos de sobra para estarmos desconfiados, mas essas pessoas me parecem tão assustadas quanto nós.

- È o seu sexto sentido de psicóloga que está lhe dizendo isso, Libby?- indagou o rapaz baixinho com o violão, colocando-se à frente da mocinha grávida no intuito de protegê-la.

- Pessoal, vamos ser práticos.- disse um senhor gordo e idoso de mãos dadas com uma senhora negra. – Não adianta nada ficarmos aqui em pé discutindo no meio da selva.- ele olhou para o céu. – Uma tempestade está para cair e nós precisamos levantar acampamento.

Quando ele acabou de falar um cachorro labrador que vinha preso pela coleira, sendo segurado por um garotinho deu dois latidos altos, como se tivesse concordado com a idéia do senhor idoso de levantar acampamento.

- Está bem.- assentiu o árabe. – Vamos levantar acampamento!

Sawyer, Ana-Lucia e Juliet ficaram ali parados, ainda muito surpresos por todas aquelas pessoas terem sobrevivido ao desastre aéreo e só agora aparecerem diante deles. Jack e Kate ficariam com certeza tão chocados quanto eles próprios estavam, aliás, por onde eles andavam, perguntavam-se internamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ai que dor de cabeça!- resmungou Kate apertando as têmporas. Estava um pouco zonza, mas conseguiu se erguer do chão e sentar-se. Piscou os olhos, o ambiente onde estava era escuro e ela sobressaltou-se, o coração acelerado. – Jack! Jack!- gritou.

Escutou passos vindo em sua direção em meio à penumbra e distinguiu o vulto de um corpo.

- Jack?- arriscou, tensa.

- Você está bem?- ele indagou, se agachando ao lado dela.

A tensão de Kate diminuiu ao constatar que era ele e seus lábios curvaram-se num pequeno sorriso.

- Eu acho que sim, estou bem. Mas não consigo me lembrar o que aconteceu.

- Você tropeçou em uma raiz de árvore e caiu do barranco onde estávamos. Ficou desmaiada um bom tempo, fico feliz que esteja acordada.- respondeu ele tocando o rosto dela.

- Onde estamos?

- Em uma caverna, na verdade uma rede de cavernas interligadas. Quando você desmaiou saí procurando um lugar para ficarmos até que encontrei essas cavernas.- ele abriu um largo sorriso. – Encontrei também uma fonte de água potável.

- Mesmo? Oh Deus, estou tão ansiosa por um banho.

Ela levantou-se do chão e bateu o barro da calça jeans clara, que a essa altura estava imunda.

- Você está bem mesmo?- Jack insistiu. – Não quebrou nada?- ele começou a apalpar os braços dela em busca de alguma fratura.

- Não, pra minha sorte acho que não quebrei nada. Preciso mesmo é de um banho, não sabe como andei sonhando com isso.

- Eu vou te mostrar a fonte.- ele disse e os dois saíram da caverna escura.

Caminharam um pouco e Kate ouviu o barulho familiar de um córrego. Apressou-se na direção do barulho e Jack a seguiu. Ficou maravilhada com o que viu, era um pequeno lago servido por uma fonte de água natural. Voltou-se para Jack e disse:

- Eu vou tomar um banho, será que você poderia...

- Sim, claro.- ele respondeu polido e afastou-se.

Kate levou as mãos à camiseta e já ia despi-la quando ouviu Jack dizer.

- Me desculpe, eu não quis te magoar, não sei o que deu em mim...

- Tudo bem, deixa pra lá, acho que fui muito pretensiosa.

- Por que pretensiosa?

- Deixa pra lá!- ela tornou a repetir e descalçou as botas para entrar na água.

Jack não ficou muito longe, estava com medo de deixá-la sozinha. Sentou-se em algumas pedras, perto de umas árvores e ficou observando-a de soslaio. Sabia que não deveria fazer isso, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto e ele foi incapaz de dar às costas à beleza que se revelava à sua frente.

Enquanto se despia, Kate se sentia observada. Sabia que Jack não estava longe e que provavelmente ele a estava espiando, mas aquela situação ao invés de ofendê-la estava mexendo com seus desejos mais secretos. Em sua mente indagava-se que loucura era aquela. Partira de Sidney se sentindo muito atraída por um homem que vira uma única vez no sinal de trânsito e depois ao reencontrá-lo naquela ilha, sobrevivente do mesmo vôo que ela, lá no fundo alimentou esperanças de conhecê-lo melhor e quem sabe de um possível romance. Mas agora sua cabeça dava voltas porque a última pessoa em quem pensaria naquele momento era em Sawyer. Beijara Jack, e sentira-se completamente diferente depois daquele beijo, queria mais. Queria saber como seria aprofundar aquele beijo e terminar nos braços dele fazendo amor.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, imaginou que ele realmente a estava espionando e começou a despir-se sensualmente. Já havia tirado a camiseta, as botas e a calça jeans. Pensou em entrar no lago de calcinha e sutiã, mas não queria a peça colada em seu corpo depois, por isso soltou o fecho da roupa, respirando fundo.

Jack quase não conseguia mais se conter, seu corpo inteiro estava em estado de alerta ao ver Kate se despindo e quando a viu tirar o sutiã soltou uma respiração pesada, pedindo consigo que ela tirasse o resto. Mas para sua frustração ela não o fez e entrou na água usando somente uma minúscula calcinha preta.

Ela nadou feliz pelo lago, jogando água para cima, tirando o sal da praia e toda a areia de seu corpo. Apesar de tudo de ruim que tinham passado Kate sentiu-se muito feliz naquele momento, somente por estar tendo a oportunidade de tomar um banho refrescante. Estava tão distraída, curtindo a água quando sentiu um puxão na perna esquerda e deu um grito.

Jack, vendo que ela se exaltava e se debatia na água, saiu de seu esconderijo de vouyer e correu até o lago, mergulhando de roupa e tudo. Tomou-a nos braços, indagando o que tinha acontecido.

- Eu não sei.- ela respondeu. – Senti algo puxando a minha perna machucada e imaginei se não teria sido a mesma coisa que atacou a Ana-Lucia no outro lago perto da praia.

- È melhor sairmos da água.- disse ele, ainda carregando-a no colo.

Assim que saíram da água, ele a pôs no chão. Sentindo-se de súbito, tímida, cobriu os seios nus com as mãos.

- Você está mesmo bem?

- Eu estou bem sim.- ela respondeu.

Jack mantinha os olhos fixos no corpo dela. Kate tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito, a cintura fina, gotas de água escorrendo atrevidas para o umbigo, e a calcinha colada ao corpo moldando a parte que ele queria desesperadamente vislumbrar.

- Kate...

Ela nada disse, permaneceu parada na mesma posição, estava queimando de desejo com o olhar dele.

- Você é tão linda, não se cubra, eu quero vê-la, prometo que não vou tocá-la.

Kate deu um sorriso malicioso e soltou os braços da frente de seu corpo relaxando-os. Os seios despontaram, túmidos de frio e excitação.

- Se não vai me tocar porque olhar?- disse a ele com entonação sensual.

Jack aproveitou a deixa e se aproximou dela, colando seus corpos.

- Está com frio?

- Sim.- ela admitiu, roçando seus lábios nos dele, buscando sua boca.

Ele encostou a ponta de sua língua na dela e disse:

- Eu vou te esquentar.

Apertou o corpo dela junto do seu e explorou sua boca com calma, provando a maciez e umidade de seus lábios. Kate entregou-se, entrelaçando seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. As mãos dele se espalmaram nos seios dela e os polegares acariciaram os mamilos rosados. Tirou a própria camisa e estendeu à beira do lago para que Kate se deitasse. Depois saiu beijando o corpo dela por inteiro. Kate murmurou:

- Beije os meus seios.

Jack o fez: - Assim, assim que você gosta?

- Hummm, mais...

Ele começou a chupar o mamilo fazendo Kate gemer. Instintivamente, a mão dela começou a acariciar as próprias coxas, deslizando em terreno perigoso. Jack segurou a mão dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Assim não vale, sou eu quem vai te dar esse prazer!

Beijou-a novamente sufocando um gemido que ela deu quando ele colocou a mão dentro de sua calcinha e tocou a penugem úmida de sua intimidade. Ela abriu mais as pernas e ele pôde deslizar um dedo na abertura molhada dela. Kate estremeceu e começou a contorcer-se. Jack deslizou mais um dedo e começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem. Kate gemia querendo cada vez mais.

- Tire a roupa!- ela exigiu. – Tire a roupa e vem pra dentro de mim!

Jack abriu o zíper da calça e deixou Kate vislumbrá-lo. Ela prendeu a respiração ao vê-lo lindo, pronto para ela. Estendeu a mão para tocá-lo e Jack permitiu. Kate sentia a virilidade dele entre seus dedos e arfava, estava tão excitada que nem conseguia pensar. Puxou a calcinha para o lado e abriu-se o máximo que pôde para ele. Jack beijou-lhe o centro e acariciou-a com a língua. Kate gritou:

- Jack!

Puxou o corpo dele para ela, empurrando-o para junto de si. Queria ser penetrada o mais rápido possível, mas Jack tinha outros planos. Roçou seu sexo com o dela, mas não a penetrou. Kate gemeu desesperada e tentou fechar as coxas ao redor do corpo dele, mas Jack não permitiu. Continuou manipulando-a com os dedos até que ela atingisse o clímax. Mesmo assim Kate não queria parar e exigiu:

- Me tome agora mesmo! Quero senti-lo dentro de mim!

- Se acalme Kate!- ele pediu tentando acalmar a si mesmo para não arrebatá-la violentamente.

O coração dela batia descompassado e seu corpo exigia que fossem até o fim, no entanto, ficou muito frustrada ao ver Jack se levantar e entrar no lago frio na tentativa de diminuir o desejo voraz que o consumia.

- O que está fazendo?- ela indagou. – Ainda não acabamos.

- Me desculpe, eu queria muito ir até o fim, mas não podemos. Não temos preservativos, você pode ficar grávida.

- Como é?- ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, seu corpo queimando de vontade de fazer amor.

- Estamos numa ilha deserta, não sabemos quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui, nós mal nos conhecemos, não vai querer ficar grávida de um filho meu assim do nada, eu como médico...

- Você é um idiota!- ela bradou. – Não me importaria nada se você fizesse três filhos em mim agora mesmo desde que saciasse a minha vontade, eu estou louca pra fazer amor com você.

- Então é melhor esperarmos pra fazermos isso com segurança, acredite, está sendo mais difícil pra mim do que pra você.

- Ah, eu acredito.- disse ela sarcástica procurando por suas roupas. – Se fosse o Sawyer que estivesse aqui comigo agora...

- Por favor não diga isso!- ele pediu, aborrecido. – Estou fazendo isso para o seu bem!

- Obrigada!- ela respondeu irônica e terminou de se vestir se afastando dele. – È melhor você se vestir, temos que voltar para o acampamento.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A presença de todas aquelas pessoas no acampamento era um tanto inquietante para Sawyer. Se suas chances de ficar com Ana-Lucia já eram difíceis, imagina agora com todas aquelas pessoas transitando pela praia de um lado para o outro. Estava pensando nisso quando uma garota loira, bem feita de corpo, vestida de um jeito provocante se aproximou dele e insinuante disse:

- Olá!

- Oi.- respondeu Sawyer.

- Aquela mulher loira e antipática, que ficou boquiaberta quando chegamos aqui...

- Juliet!- disse ele.

- Isso mesmo, a Juliet disse que você é quem tem os artigos de primeira necessidade por aqui e eu estou precisando de cordas para armar a minha barraca.

- E por que eu te daria cordas assim de graça?

- Porque a gente pode fazer uma troca, você me dá as cordas e a gente pode se divertir um pouquinho depois, você é um gato! A propósito, meu nome é Nikki.

- Muito prazer, Nikki.- respondeu Sawyer se levantando da areia e beijando a mão dela de um jeito galante. – De quantas cordas precisa...

Ana-Lucia observava os dois conversando de longe e ficou muito irritada ao ver o jeito de Nikki para cima de Sawyer.

- Era só o que me faltava.- resmungou consigo mesma. – Presa numa ilha deserta e ainda aparece uma abusada dando em cima do meu homem, mas isso vai acabar já!

Ela se aproximou dos dois.

- Sawyer!

- O que foi?- ele respondeu grosseiro. – Não vê que estou ocupado?

- Ah que pena.- ela respondeu sarcástica. – Eu estava justamente chamando você para ir até a minha tenda terminar o que a gente começou antes de sermos interrompidos.- ela fazia charme com os cabelos e sua voz rouca falava de um jeito sensual.

Sawyer olhou para Nikki e depois para Ana-Lucia, desceu os olhos pela cintura exposta pela camisa rasgada dela e perdeu-se na pele morena, lembrando como era macia e deliciosa. Voltou a olhar para Nikki.

- Desculpa meu bem, gosto de loiras mas as morenas me tiram o fôlego, pode pegar as cordas na minha barraca, não pegue mais de duas ou irá se ver comigo.

Ana-Lucia deu a mão para ele e o levou direto para a sua tenda. Quando entraram, Sawyer perguntou a ela:

- Se eu soubesse que seria assim tão fácil te fazer mudar de idéia...

Ana colocou um dedo nos lábios dele.

- Cala a boca e me beija!- disse ríspida.

Sawyer não hesitou mais, tocou a bela face de Ana e fitou os lábios cheios, rubros e sedentos por seus beijos. Tocou aqueles lábios tentadores com os seus, provando-os lentamente. Então, ele não pôde mais pensar em nada e a beijou com tanto ardor que até mesmo Ana-Lucia se surpreendeu, arregalando os olhos por alguns instantes antes de corresponder ao beijo dele com a mesma paixão.

As línguas se entrelaçaram, as bocas se explorando em um beijo faminto enquanto as mãos dela tentavam tirar-lhe a camisa. Ajudou-a a tirá-la depois que Ana-Lucia abriu todos os botões da camisa dele, arrancando alguns pelo caminho devido à pressa que ela tinha em tocá-lo sem barreiras.

Sawyer cerrou os dentes quando sentiu as mãos macias dela correndo por seu tórax, traçando um caminho pelas costelas dele. Ana cobriu-lhe o peito de beijos úmidos, mordiscando-lhe a pele, acariciando os mamilos masculinos com a ponta da língua. Ele estremeceu de prazer e em seguida segurou-a pelos braços puxando-a para si e tornando a se apoderar de seus lábios.

Não souberam ao certo como aconteceu, mas através das mãos impacientes de ambos, logo estavam completamente despidos. Ana-Lucia estava sentada no colo de Sawyer, fitando-o com um anseio tão grande em seus olhos escuros que o deixava sem fala. Sawyer afagou-lhe as coxas macias, admirando seu corpo sensual, não demorando a tocar-lhe os seios com ambas as mãos. Eram perfeitos, arredondados, com mamilos grandes que se intumesceram sob os seus dedos quando os tocou.

Inclinou-se para capturar um mamilo entre seus lábios, sugando-o demoradamente. Circundou o outro com a ponta da língua, estimulando-o e também o sugou, as carícias ficando mais ousadas e impacientes a cada minuto. Suas mãos agora percorriam o corpo dela com avidez, avançando em direção ao centro da feminilidade dela. Os sussurros roucos de Ana possuíam um efeito incrivelmente erótico aos seus ouvidos.

- Sim...Sim...toque-me assim!- dizia Ana, de olhos fechados desfrutando das carícias íntimas que ele fazia nela.

De repente, um violento espasmo de prazer a percorreu, fazendo com que ela arqueasse seu corpo diante da doce tortura dos dedos dele. Sawyer sorriu:

- Você é tão macia...- ele elogiou. – Está tão quente!

Ana sorriu para ele, ainda desfrutando do prazer que ele proporcionara segundos antes. Ficou de joelhos, abriu as pernas e guiou o corpo dele para si, se encaixando nele devagar. Sawyer ficou observando a ousadia dela e uma onda de prazer intenso o percorreu quando se sentiu por inteiro dentro dela, a sensação era tão intensa que ele ficou sem fôlego.

Quando a sentiu movendo os quadris para frente, segurou-os, se ela continuasse a se mover desse jeito ele não duraria cinco minutos.

- Devagar, _muchacha..._

Ela riu baixinho e deixou que ele a conduzisse para o chão, deitando-se por cima dela. Sawyer tomou os lábios dela novamente, com fome dela. Ela envolveu as pernas ao redor da cintura dele e ambos começaram a se mover freneticamente. Quando Ana atingiu o ponto do alto do prazer, ele calou seu grito delicado com um beijo ardente. Continuou movendo seu corpo contra o dela até que foi sua vez de ser arrebatado por um êxtase igualmente incrível.

Quando ambos conseguiram retomar o ritmo normal de suas respirações e os corpos pararam de tremer, Sawyer rolou para o lado, saindo de cima do corpo quente e aconchegante de Ana-Lucia.

Sawyer ficou olhando para ela, embasbacado, apaixonado e sorrindo como bobo, tocou-lhe a face com carinho.

- Por que está me olhando desse jeito?- Ana indagou, levantando-se do chão e recolhendo suas roupas para vestir-se.

- Ora, e você ainda pergunta? Acabei de fazer amor com uma morena deliciosa. Acho que já posso começar a me gabar para as pessoas, ainda mais que o lugar agora está povoado.

- Como assim se gabar para as pessoas?- perguntou ela, muito séria terminando de vestir a calcinha e em seguida pondo a calça jeans, depressa.

- Meu bem, depois de tudo o que acabamos de fazer não posso contar às pessoas que estamos namorando?

- Namorando?- Ana retrucou, incrédula. – Querido, isso é tão bonitinho, mas quantos anos você tem? Não estamos namorando, foi só uma transa pra aliviar um pouco do stress nessa droga de ilha.

- Só uma transa?- indagou ele, incrédulo vestindo rapidamente a cueca e as calças.

Ana vestiu seu pedaço de camisa e já ia saindo da tenda dele quando Sawyer a segurou pelo braço.

- Peraí, Lulu! Ainda não estou te entendendo.

- E eu preciso ser mais clara com você? Tá bom!- ela puxou o braço com força. – Você é gostoso, e não tem nada melhor pra fazer nessa ilha, assim como não tinha nada melhor pra fazer no aeroporto, por isso eu transei com você.

- Pouco me importa porque transou comigo!- ele explodiu de raiva. – Mas fique sabendo que você não terá outro homem nesta ilha, não vou dividir minha mulher com ninguém.

- Não sou sua mulher!- e sem dizer mais nada ela deixou Sawyer sozinho na barraca, ainda sem acreditar no que ela tinha dito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A praia era muito extensa e Sayid estava gostando particularmente daquele novo lugar. As pessoas trabalhavam com afinco construindo seus novos abrigos. Juliet estava impaciente com a demora de Jack, só em pensar no que o médico poderia estar fazendo com Kate, ela se corroia de ciúmes. De repente, viu que as pessoas paravam seus afazeres e corriam para o meio da floresta. Resolveu segui-las e descobrir do que se tratava. Quando conseguiu chegar perto, se meteu no meio das pessoas e viu várias caixas caídas no chão em volta de uma rede em um pára-quedas.

- Mas o que é isso?- perguntou ela confusa.

- Eu não sei.- respondeu Charlie, o cara que não largava seu violão. – Nós ouvimos um barulho, parecia um helicóptero, corremos para cá e encontramos essas caixas.

- Então o que estamos esperando?- disse Sawyer surgindo do meio das pessoas. – Vamos abrir e ver o que tem dentro.

As pessoas fizeram uma grande festa quando descobriram que dentro da caixa havia comida industrializada e objetos de higiene pessoal. Há dias Ana-Lucia rezava por um vidro de xampu. Juliet estava feliz também, checando uma caixa de cereais quando viu Jack e Kate chegando na praia. Correu até eles. Jack e Kate se entreolharam ao ver todas aquelas pessoas na praia.

- Oh meu Deus, Jack! Será o resgate?

- Mas eu não vejo helicópteros e nem barcos.- disse ele.

Quando Juliet se aproximou deles, pulou no pescoço de Jack abraçando-o. Ele a afastou delicadamente e indagou:

- Juliet, mas o que aconteceu na nossa ausência?

- Da onde apareceram essas pessoas? Quem são?- perguntou Kate, reconhecendo alguns rostos.

- São sobreviventes do avião como nós.- respondeu a médica. – Parece que a parte de trás do avião caiu do outro lado da ilha e eles atravessaram a ilha inteira para chegar até aqui.

- E por que fizeram isso? Por que não aguardaram o resgate do outro lado, como nós estávamos fazendo?- questionou Jack.

- Parece que eles foram atacados.- Juliet limitou-se em responder.

Nos dias que se seguiram Jack fez amizade com os outros sobreviventes e juntos, eles ergueram um moderno acampamento com direito à despensa na praia e sistema de chuveiros separados para homens e mulheres. Em uma noite tediosa, Charlie e seu grande amigo Hurley inventaram uma geringonça usando uma bateria de laptop e o discman de Hurley fazendo com que houvesse som na ilha.

Rose, uma simpática senhora que gostava de ajudar a todos e Sun, a esposa do coreano preparam um delicioso jantar com carne de porco e peixe. John Locke era um dos homens que gostava de caçar, e Jin, o marido de Sun era um excelente pescador.

Todos estavam felizes e se divertindo naquela noite, com exceção de Sawyer e Kate. Ele porque fora rejeitado por Ana-Lucia, a mulher por quem estava perdidamente apaixonado e Kate por ter sido rejeitada por Jack, pelo menos era como ela se sentia.

- Se divertindo, sardenta?- Sawyer indagou, se aproximando dela na mesa. – Kate virou para o lado e viu Jack e Juliet comendo juntos e rindo. Franziu o cenho, mas disfarçou seu desagrado, colocando um sorriso forçado no rosto. – Mas é claro, todos nós precisamos de um pouco de diversão de vez em quando, mesmo estando presos aqui nessa ilha, adorei a idéia do Hurley e do Charlie em dar uma festa. Mas e quanto a você, está se divertindo também?

Sawyer voltou seus olhos para Ana-Lucia que caminhava à beira da praia, molhando os pés na água. Ela havia conseguido uma blusa nova para substituir a que ele rasgara. Percebeu que Sawyer a fitava e olhou torto para ele. Sawyer voltou seus olhos para Kate novamente.

- Estou me divertindo à beça.- respondeu. – Você nem me contou como foi na selva com o doutor? Ele não me falou nada a respeito agora que fez novos amiguinhos como o Crocodilo Dundee e o Mohamed.

- Não conseguimos nenhum sinal significante. Ouvimos uma mensagem no rádio, mas agora sabemos que foi um dos sobreviventes do nosso vôo que enviou.

- Bom, eu não estou perguntando sobre isso, a internet dos cocos já me informou. Estou perguntando sobre vocês dois, se divertiram na floresta?

- Prefiro não comentar.- Kate respondeu e começou a comer, buscando um lugar para sentar-se, encontrou o tronco de uma árvore. Sawyer a seguiu com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Prefere não comentar? Ah qual é sardenta, o que aconteceu na floresta? O doutor te rejeitou? Está mais do que na cara a sua "quedinha" por ele. Pode falar, eu não vou ficar magoado não.

- Assim como está na cara a sua "queda" pela Ana-Lucia.- Kate rebateu. – Eu sei que você se jogaria de um precipício se ela pedisse.

Sawyer tirou o sorriso do rosto na mesma hora.

- Então você se acha espertinha não é? Pois bem, dois corações despedaçados podem se unir em prol de um algo maior. Eu tenho um plano que vai tirar esses dois arrogantes do sério.

- Do que você está falando, Sawyer?

Ele não respondeu, ao invés disso, roubou um beijo de Kate, de súbito. Ela arregalou os olhos verdes tamanha foi sua surpresa. Ana-Lucia assistiu a cena enquanto caminhava para a despensa e ficou muito aborrecida. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e murmurou consigo, antes de se afastar para sua tenda:

- Bastardo!

Jack, que até então conversava sobre medicina com Juliet olhou com ar decepcionado para Kate. Então ela pensava em se vingar dele pelo que acontecera no lago? Mas o que ele podia fazer a respeito disso? A rejeitara, com boas intenções mas a rejeitara e pelo jeito ela ficara muito zangada com a atitude dele. Mesmo assim, ver Sawyer a beijando o deixava louco de ciúmes.

Quando Sawyer a soltou, Kate estava com ar incrédulo.

- Por que fez isso?

- Simples, sardenta. Quem desdenha quer comprar! Quer o seu doutor todinho pra você? Pois eu quero ter a Ana quando tiver vontade e não quero que ela fique brincando comigo. Ciúme! È tudo de que eles precisam. Você não tem idéia do que um coração enciumado é capaz de fazer? Se você se juntar a mim nessa empreitada, podemos começar um joguinho simples, sem maiores complicações para nós dois.

Kate finalmente entendeu o que ele estava querendo fazer e sorriu, talvez desse certo.

- E quais seriam as regras desse jogo?

- Até onde está disposta a ir, sardenta?- ele indagou malicioso. Kate o empurrou.

- Não quero nada com você, vamos apenas fingir!

- Certo.- concordou Sawyer. – Mas temos que ser convincentes.

- Concordo. – Kate o puxou pelo colarinho da camisa e saiu levando-o para sua barraca. – Começaremos agora!

As pessoas começaram a olhar para eles dois. Jack levantou-se do chão e limpou a areia das calças.

- Chega de festa pra mim por hoje!

Continua...


	7. Partindo para o ataque

Lei n° 7- "Partindo para o ataque!"

- Tá, e o que vamos ficar fazendo aqui dentro da barraca para que eles pensem que temos alguma coisa?

- Não vamos fazer nada, Sawyer!- disse Kate com firmeza. – O fato de ficarmos sozinhos aqui já vai dar muito o que falar!

- Sinceramente eu não acho.- ele discordou sentando-se em sua cama improvisada.

- E o que você sugere?- ela indagou franzindo o cenho, sentando-se ao lado dele.

Sawyer não perdeu tempo e a agarrou, colocando-a por cima dele e prendendo-a com suas pernas musculosas. Kate se debateu.

- Sawyer me solta agora! Não dá mesmo pra confiar em você né?

- Ah, qual é sardenta? Você gostou de mim desde o dia em que nos cruzamos naquele sinal, se ao invés de ter encontrado a Rambina naquela loja eu tivesse encontrado você...- ele afrouxou a pressão nas pernas e Kate se soltou afastando-se dele.

- Do que está falando?

- Ah, deixa pra lá!- respondeu ele resignado.

Kate deu um meio sorriso: - Você está apaixonado por ela, não está?

Sawyer deu uma risada: Apaixonado? Não sardenta, absolutamente não! Não sou o tipo do homem que se apaixona.

- Então por que insiste tanto em se envolver com ela, se ela não dá a mínima pra você?

- Orgulho masculino querida, eu ainda tenho um e não vou servir de otário pra uma mulher que me usou e agora quer me jogar fora!

- E você acha que o fato de ela ficar te vendo comigo vai fazer com que Ana corra atrás de você? E o orgulho feminino?

- Exatamente por causa do orgulho feminino é que ela virá atrás de mim. Ficará muito zangada quando começar a achar que não tenho mais interesse nela. Tão zangada quanto você está com o doutor senão não aceitaria participar do meu plano. Diz aí sardenta, o que foi que o doutor aprontou pra você estar tão furiosa com ele?

- O problema não foi o que ele fez, mas o que ele não fez.

- Como assim?- indagou Sawyer, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Entenda como quiser.- Kate respondeu. – E agora já vou indo porque já deu tempo de pensarem que ficamos aqui dentro fazendo coisas escusas.

- O quê? Você acha que eu sou tão rápido assim?- Sawyer provocou.

Kate revirou os olhos perguntando a si mesma o que foi que vira naquele homem para se sentir tão atraída de primeira? Ah sim, o corpo sarado e o belo rosto, com certeza fora só isso.

- Não enche, Sawyer!- respondeu saindo da barraca.

Sawyer foi atrás dela e a agarrou do lado de fora da barraca, lhe fazendo cócegas. Kate começou a rir e o empurrou.

- Para, para com isso.- dizia rindo.

- Não paro não porque eu sei que você quer!

Jack que havia saído de sua barraca para pegar água, aborreceu-se mais uma vez ao Sawyer agarrando com Kate de novo na frente de todos, mas franziu o cenho e fingiu ignorar a situação quando Sayid se aproximou dele, notando sua mudança de humor

- Jack, desde o momento em que fomos apresentados notei que você era alguém confiável porque tem um jeito muito transparente de ser.

Jack o fitou sem entender.

- Eu digo isso porque percebi a sua mudança de humor ao ver aqueles dois juntos.- ele apontou discretamente para Sawyer e Kate que ainda riam.

- Mudança de humor?- Jack forçou um sorriso. – Impressão sua.

- Se você diz...- provocou Sayid. – Mas eu notei uma coisa no pequeno grupo de vocês.

- O quê?

- Estão se divertindo mais do que nós aqui nessa ilha.- respondeu o iraquiano com um olhar divertido. – Boa noite, Jack.

- Boa noite.- respondeu Jack instintivamente olhando para onde Sawyer e Kate estavam. O texano percebendo que Jack estava olhando e puxou Kate para si e a beijou.

Jack virou as costas para eles e saiu caminhando de volta para sua barraca, estava furioso, mas não queria demonstrar de jeito nenhum. Quando ele se afastou, Kate parou de beijar Sawyer.

- E aí, deu pra ver se ele estava zangado?- indagou.

- Tá brincando? O cara quer matar um!- exclamou Sawyer morrendo de rir.

- Então acho que consegui o meu intento por hoje. Vou dormir. Boa noite, Sawyer.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Boa noite nada, porque a minha noite não vai ter nada de boa hoje, já que vou ficar sozinho a não ser que você queira se vingar do doutor um pouco mais. Eu não vou achar ruim não...

- Boa noite, Sawyer.- ela disse novamente, só que dessa vez com mais ênfase.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack não conseguia dormir, ficava lembrando de Kate beijando Sawyer e sentia muita raiva. Seu orgulho masculino estava ferido e ele ficava se perguntando se ela estava fazendo aquilo somente porque ele não quisera ir até o fim com ela na beira do lago. Não podia fazer aquilo, o risco dela ficar grávida era grande, e ele não queria ter um filho numa ilha deserta, botar a vida dela em risco. Já bastavam suas preocupações agora com Claire, a mocinha grávida que chegara com o outro grupo de sobreviventes. Mas Kate era assim, Jack já havia notado isso desde o princípio, ela era muito teimosa.

- E muito mentirosa também!- ele bradou consigo mesmo, incapaz de conter sua raiva.

Cansado de tentar pegar no sono, Jack resolveu dar uma volta pela praia silenciosa. Era estranho, há alguns dias era somente ele, Kate, Sawyer, Juliet e Ana-Lucia e agora a praia tinha virado uma verdadeira comunidade com a chegada dos outros sobreviventes.

Caminhou até onde as ondas espumavam e batiam nas pedras e ouviu uma voz masculina desafinada cantando uma canção em uma língua que ele não conseguia entender. Chegou mais perto e viu Desmond, um dos novos sobreviventes, sentado nas pedras com uma garrafa de uísque. Os olhos dele estavam vidrados para o horizonte infinito, os cabelos desgrenhados e um sorriso bêbado no rosto.

- Hey, _brotha_!- saudou quando viu Jack. – Quer tomar um trago?

Jack ponderou por alguns segundos, e enfim respondeu:

- Quero sim _"brotha"_, me passa a garrafa.- Jack sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Dor de amor?- indagou o escocês entregando a garrafa a Jack que deu um longo gole.

- Talvez.

- Hum, qual delas? A loira bonita, mas antipática, a morena gostosa, porém marrenta ou a garota sensual com os longos cabelos cacheados e com um quê de teimosia encantador?

- Deixa pra lá!- disse Jack com um sorriso triste.

- Não _brotha_, me fala! Você tem que se abrir comigo, nós homens temos que ser unidos nas horas mais difíceis para impedir que as mulheres destruam nossos corações!

- Você está bêbado!- afirmou Jack.

- È, eu estou e você logo vai estar também se continuar bebendo assim, _brotha._- avisou Desmond vendo Jack entornar um gole de uísque atrás do outro.

- Está bem!- ele resolveu se abrir, afinal o que tinha a perder, o homem estava embriagado mesmo. – Terceira opção.

- A dos cabelos cacheados e lindas sardas no rosto? Eu sabia! Ela é perfeita e tem aquela covinha na bochecha do lado direito do rosto e os dentes são levemente saltados como os de uma coelhinha...

Jack franziu o cenho.

- Você está há uns dois dias aqui e já sabe tantos detalhes sobre a Kate?

- Kate, isso! Eu estava tentando me lembrar o nome dela! Mas não me leve a mal _brotha_, é que sou muito observador e gosto de prestar atenção em cada detalhe das pessoas que conheço, afinal é isso o que nos difere não é? Somos seres únicos, completamente diferentes entre si e ao mesmo tempo iguais...

- Isso é filosofia de bêbado, meu amigo!

- Pode até ser, mas me diz se você não está aqui bebendo porque queria estar fazendo uns carinhos na moça nesse exato momento?

- Sim, eu queria. Mas ela está zangada comigo!

- E por quê?

- Acha que eu a desprezei.

- E você fez isso?

- Não, eu acho que não. Apenas fiz o que considerei certo no momento.

- E o que você está achando agora?

- Que fui um idiota, estamos numa ilha deserta e talvez nunca saiamos daqui. Então que mais importa? Eu só queria estar com ela...

- Então o que está fazendo ainda conversando aqui comigo, _brotha_? Vá atrás dela, diga o quanto a deseja, o quanto quer estar com ela e não a deixe escapar...

A essa altura Jack já tinha entornado metade da garrafa e isso fez com que ele criasse coragem de fazer o que já estava querendo há muito tempo. Com um gesto solene, ele devolveu à garrafa metade vazia para Desmond e rumou para a barraca de Kate.

Parou à entrada e tentou escutar alguma coisa, imaginando se ela poderia estar se divertindo com Sawyer naquele momento, só em pensar nessa possibilidade cerrou os punhos com raiva. Mas passados alguns minutos ele resolveu entrar, tudo estava no mais profundo silêncio, Kate provavelmente estaria dormindo.

Abriu a lona bem devagar e engatinhou para dentro da barraca. Kate dormia a sono solto, com os cabelos esparramados pelo travesseiro improvisado com uma almofada da poltrona do avião. Jack ficou sem ar, Kate estava quase nua por causa do calor, não estava coberta com o lençol e usava apenas a calcinha preta que ele vislumbrara com tanto ardor há alguns dias no lago perto das cavernas.

- Oh Deus...murmurou, ensandecido e sem conseguir se conter colocou uma das mãos sobre as coxas expostas dela e acariciou.

Kate acordou imediatamente com um sobressalto e seus olhos verdes se arregalaram em surpresa ao ver Jack em sua barraca, tarde da noite e ela estava praticamente nua, os olhos dele devorando-a.

- O que está fazendo aqui?- indagou, cobrindo os seios num gesto instintivo.

- Eu precisava ver você...- disse ele, hipnotizado pela beleza dela.

- E por quê?- ela provocou. – Não viu que agora eu estou com o Sawyer.

- Você não está com o Sawyer, nunca esteve, está tentando fazer ciúmes pra mim!

- Pois você é muito pretensioso pra um cara que foge da raia na hora H!

Jack irritou-se e movido pela ira e pelo desejo jogou seu corpo com força sobre o dela, segurando seus braços e prendendo suas pernas com as dele.

- Pare com isso!- ela bradou, tentando se soltar. – Se você não parar eu vou fazer um escândalo e acordar o acampamento inteiro, o que você acha disso, Dr. Jack?

- Você é quem sabe!- ele devolveu. – Se fizer isso vai passar vergonha porque eu direi que você está gritando porque não consegue se controlar quando está nos meus braços.

- Ora, seu...- ela começou a dizer e foi silenciada por um beijo voraz de Jack.

Ao sentir a língua dele na sua não teve dúvidas que o estranho comportamento do médico devia-se ao alto teor de álcool em seu sangue, mas não podia negar que a situação inusitada a estava excitando e muito.

Ele parou de beijá-la e fitou seus olhos verdes.

- Eu quero que você vá embora e me deixe em paz.- Kate pediu, embora não quisesse isso de verdade. Queria mais era que ele ficasse ali e abusasse dela o quanto quisesse.

- Não, não é isso o que você quer. Eu sei o que você quer e vai ter comigo, não com o Sawyer, se aquele caipira desgraçado tocar em você outra vez eu acabo com ele!- disse Jack com firmeza fazendo Kate se calar para todo o sempre.

Diante da mudez dela, Jack aproveitou:

- Quem cala consente!

Ele desceu beijando o pescoço dela até chegar aos seios. Lambeu os mamilos inchados de excitação e mordiscou-os arrancando um gemido profundo de Kate. Intensificou as carícias raspando os dentes de leve na carne macia dos peitos dela e a ouviu reclamar:

- Não, assim dói, pare!

Jack ignorou a reclamação dela e continuou com os carinhos agressivos, Kate gritou, ele a estava torturando e a pequena dor causada pelas mordidinhas dele em seus seios provocava uma sensação deliciosa que a inebriava.

- Jack...- deixou escapar o nome dele e isso amaciou o seu ego.

Parou de torturá-la nos seios e desceu para a barriga, mordiscando o umbigo e o ventre. Kate se contorcia embaixo dele, sentindo a intimidade pulsar em antecipação.

- Se você não fizer amor comigo dessa vez, eu juro que vou te matar!- ela disse num tom agressivo esfregando as pernas instintivamente uma na outra.

- Dessa vez não estou preocupado com nada, só quero possuir você até fazê-la gritar! Esteja preparada para isso!

- Ai Jack...não fala assim não que você me deixa louca...

Ele despiu rapidamente a calcinha dela e mergulhou os dedos ávidos em seu centro de prazer. Kate deu um pequeno gemido, como incentivo para que ele continuasse. Jack beijou-a outra vez e murmurou em seu ouvido:

- Eu te quero demais desde o momento em que a vi, mas se você não quer correr o risco de ficar grávida me bata agora e me expulse da sua barraca, não vou mais parar daqui...

- Não, eu jamais te expulsaria...eu te quero muito, não me importo que você faça um filho em mim, odeio a minha vida vazia...

- Então é isso que você quer?

- Sim, me ame Jack, me ame por favor...

Ele começou a se despir diante dela e Kate mal podia agüentar mais tamanho era o desejo que sentia. Abriu os braços quando ele estava nu e deixou que ele se encaixasse entre suas pernas. Como da outra vez ele roçou o corpo no dela e não a tomou de imediato, Kate ia protestar, mas Jack a calou com um beijo voraz ao mesmo tempo em que seu membro a tomava.

Kate buscou por ar e seu coração quase saiu pela boca ao sentir o corpo dele invadindo-a e provocando milhões de sensações.

- Oh Kate, você está tão quente e molhada...

- Jack, isso é tão bom...por que demorou tanto?

Ela se sentia cheia, preenchida no corpo e na alma. Não pensou que fosse se sentir dessa forma com ele, mas era inevitável. Já havia tido vários relacionamentos, mas aquele com certeza era o mais louco e irresponsável. Sabia que aquilo poderia resultar numa gravidez, mas naquele momento realmente não se importava, só queria mais e mais.

Moviam-se juntos num ritmo louco e constante. O suor escorrendo dos corpos, se misturando entre eles, facilitava o enlace sôfrego.

- Oh sim, oh sim...hummmm...Jack...- ela repetia em meio às palavras desconexas e acompanhava os beijos vorazes que Jack lhe dava entre uma investida e outra dentro de seu corpo. O prazer máximo estava próximo, ela podia sentir.

- Vem Kate, vem...

- Oh Jack, não pare, não pare, oh!

Jack pensou que não fosse conseguir agüentar quando sentiu o clímax dela o atingindo como um raio, as paredes internas de seu corpo pressionando-o ardentemente em meio ao fogo líquido que deslizava dentro dela em abundância.

- Deus!- ela gritou cravando as unhas nas costas dele enquanto o sentia derramar todo o seu gozo dentro dela em jatos quentes.

- Kate...- foi a única palavra que ele disse, bem baixinho antes de desmoronar no corpo dela respirando pesadamente.

Kate puxou o ar tentando fazer a própria respiração voltar ao normal sentindo a respiração morna de Jack sobre sua face. Os dois se encararam nos olhos, incapazes de dizer palavras naquele momento. Jack beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz e Kate disse:

- Obrigada.

- Pelo quê?- ele disse tão ofegante quanto ela.

- Por fazer amor comigo, eu queria muito...

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso: - Eu é que tenho de agradecer por você ter confiado em mim e me permitir chegar tão longe...

Sorriram e Jack deixou o corpo dela, deitando-se ao seu lado. Ficou lá por alguns instantes recuperando-se até que fez menção de começar a se vestir. Kate reclamou.

- O que está fazendo? Aonde você vai?

- Pra minha barraca.

- Mas eu ainda não te dispensei.- ela gracejou. – Dorme comigo, não quero ficar sozinha...

Jack abandonou as roupas ao chão e Kate enroscou o corpo nu no dele feliz e satisfeita, e assim eles adormeceram até raiar o dia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Você teve uma noite e tanto ontem!- provocou Ana-Lucia quando viu Kate logo cedo no lago onde costumavam lavar roupa.

- Por que diz isso?- Kate indagou, fazendo-se de desentendida.

- _Dios_, e ainda pergunta? O que foi aquele barulho todo ontem à noite?

- Você ouviu?- Kate questionou enrubescida.

- Imagina se a minha barraca não fosse ao lado da sua! Juliet está furiosa, ela também ouviu porque foi atrás de Jack na barraca dele noite passada e como não o encontrou foi até a sua perguntar por ele e escutou tudo. Acredita que ela me acordou só pra me dizer isso? È uma estúpida mesmo! Mas até que eu fiquei surpresa, vi você beijando o Sawyer ontem e achei que estivessem juntos, mas depois que ouvi você com o Jack imaginei que estivesse usando o Sawyer para fazer ciúmes pro doutor.- ela sorriu convencida. – Eu realmente não me importei quando vi você com o Sawyer porque sei que ele só tem olhos pra mim, é um imbecil mesmo!

- Não devia estar tão despreocupada assim.- falou Kate, triunfante.

- Por quê? Você quer mesmo algo com o Sawyer mesmo tendo passado a noite com o Jack?- ela indagou demonstrando um certo despeito.

- Não Ana, não quero nada com o Sawyer, mas acho que Juliet não pensa assim, senão porque ela estaria saindo da barraca dele assim tão cedo?- Kate apontou para a barraca de Sawyer.

Ana-Lucia franziu o cenho e observou Juliet saindo da barraca de Sawyer com os cabelos desgrenhados e ajeitando as roupas. Ficou furiosa.

- Aquela vagabunda!

Largou a trouxa de roupas que estava levando para lavar e foi até a barraca de Sawyer tomar satisfações. Kate segurou o riso, aquilo seria interessante de se ver.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia se aproximou de Juliet, fitando-a com muito ódio, faíscas saíam de seus olhos escuros. Como ela se atrevia? O que fazia na barraca de Sawyer? Sem pensar duas vezes resolveu que tomaria satisfações com ela.

Juliet estava se dirigindo para o varal com o intuito de pendurar algumas roupas que não tinham secado na noite anterior quando viu Ana-Lucia se aproximando.

- Eu quero falar com você.- disse Ana, muito séria.

- Estou ouvindo.- respondeu Juliet pendurando as roupas no varal sem dar muita atenção a ela.

- Quero saber o que você estava fazendo na barraca do Sawyer?

- Ah, mas era só o que me faltava!- disse Juliet pondo as mãos na cintura. – Escuta aqui garota, não tenho que te dar satisfações sobre o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer!- o tom de deboche deixou Ana-Lucia ainda mais irritada.

- Eu vou te dar um aviso.- falou Ana, apontando o dedo em riste para Juliet. – Fica longe do meu homem!

- Seu homem? Não me lembro de ter visto seu nome tatuado nele.

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Olha, eu sei que é difícil pra você, o Jack não te quer e o Sawyer só está se divertindo com você. Mas não fique triste, talvez algum macaco na selva se afeiçoe por você ou até mesmo aquela coisa barulhenta que vive tentando nos devorar.

Revoltada com os comentários maldosos, Juliet deixou a roupa de lado e deu uma bofetada em Anaa-Lucia, que logicamente, revidou. Logo, as duas estavam rolando na areia entre arranhões e puxões nos cabelos. Kate foi chamar Sawyer e Jack, e os dois apareceram imediatamente para separá-las.

- O que está acontecendo?- indagou Jack, segurando Juliet que tentava jogar areia no rosto de Ana.

Sawyer segurou Ana e manteve os braços fortemente presos à cintura dela, evitando que ela acertasse um chute em Juliet.

- Essa louca está furiosa porque eu dormi com o Sawyer. Não sei porque ela se importa, vive desprezando ele.

- Sua vaca!- Ana-Lucia gritou tentando se livrar dos braços de Sawyer, mas não conseguia porque ele a segurava com muita força.

- Chega!- ordenou Jack. – Temos que viver em paz, somos uma comunidade agora e precisamos nos unir se quisermos sobreviver nessa ilha, gostem vocês ou não.- Jack soltou Juliet e Sawyer fez o mesmo com Ana-Lucia. – Sawyer, resolva seu problemas homem, não pode ter duas mulheres nessa ilha!- Jack disse a ele, baixinho.

Ana-Lucia deu a Sawyer um olhar de decepção e se afastou limpando o sangue dos lábios e a areia do corpo.

- Por que você disse a ela que dormimos juntos?- Sawyer indagou aborrecido a Juliet. – Isso é mentira!

- Essa mulher é uma estúpida e eu quis provocá-la. Ela não precisa saber que fui à sua barraca tão cedo porque queria uma aspirina para dor de cabeça.

- Òtimo! Agora vai ser ainda mais difícil conquistar a Srta. Tpm. Obrigado, Juliet.- disse ele, ríspido e se afastou dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate arrumava algumas caixas de alimentos retiradas do último contender jogado na ilha pelo helicóptero com a ajuda de Jack. Eles estavam conversando e rindo sobre a briga de Juliet e Ana-Lucia por causa de Sawyer, mas no fundo era uma desculpa de Kate para evitar falar sobre o que acontecera na noite anterior.

Na verdade, ela se sentia tímida depois de tudo o que tinha feito. Havia sido maravilhoso e selvagem e ela se perguntava se aconteceria outra vez. Jack estaria satisfeito ou ainda estaria interessado em partilhar a barraca com ela durante a noite? Estavam juntos ou fora apenas um momento passageiro? Ainda estava envergonhada por Juliet e Ana-Lucia terem escutado seus gemidos enquanto fazia amor com Jack. Mas ela simplesmente não conseguira se conter, Jack tinha provocado nela sensações indescritíveis, sabia onde e quando tocá-la e se encaixavam perfeitamente. Odiava admitir, mas estava gostando dele.

Olhou para ele e sorriu, enquanto ele terminava de arrumar as últimas caixas de cereais na despensa. Jack sorriu também, carinhoso e a abraçou por trás, descansando o queixo em seu ombro. Sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Esse sorriso lindo quer me dizer alguma coisa?

Kate sorriu mais uma vez e virou-se de frente para ele, beijando-o levemente. Ele correspondeu ao beijo e apertou o corpo dela contra o seu.

- Seus gemidos encheram meus ouvidos noite passada, estou ansioso para ouvir de novo.

Kate arregalou os olhos diante das palavras atrevidas dele e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro, lançando um olhar para Walt, o único garoto do acampamento, que procurava algo na despensa para dar a seu cachorro Vincent.

Jack riu do rosto ruborizado dela e beijou-lhe a face antes de se afastar rindo maliciosamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Algumas semanas se passaram e nem sinal de resgate. A impressão que os sobreviventes tinham é de que estavam há meses naquela ilha. A perspectiva de saírem de lá era praticamente nula.

Sayid pensava que pelo menos tinham a sorte de não terem sido mais atacados pelo estranho grupo que os atacara do outro lado da ilha e as pessoas na praia começaram a se habituar a rotina e de alguma forma sentiam-se seguras ali.

Certa noite de lua cheia, Sawyer e Charlie estavam arrumando gravetos para a fogueira noturna quando Ana-Lucia passou por ele, como sempre seu olhar era de desprezo. Sawyer jogou o machado na areia com raiva e Charlie balançou a cabeça negativamente, entendendo a aflição dele.

- Ela ainda não está falando com você?

- Não.- Sawyer respondeu chateado. – Desde que a imbecil da Juliet inventou que dormimos juntos.

- Já tentou fazer ciúmes? Sempre funciona.

- Com a Ana nada funciona. Já até me conformei.- respondeu Sawyer resignado.

A fogueira foi acesa e as pessoas se reuniram em volta dela para conversar, comer e beber. Charlie começou a tocar uma música animada em seu violão e Sawyer tirou Juliet para dançar. Ela aceitou de pronto e os dois começaram a dançar juntos na areia.

Ana-Lucia quase se engasgou com o pedaço de carne que estava comento ao ver os dois dançando juntos. Nas últimas semanas ele a procurara várias vezes jurando que nunca tocara em Juliet, mas ela não quis escutá-lo. De fato, fizera bem em ignorá-lo porque Sawyer era um tremendo mentiroso, cansou de correr atrás dela e assumiu seu caso com Juliet.

Voltou a comer amaldiçoando a si mesma por ser tão ciumenta, afinal era tudo culpa dela que Sawyer estivesse com Juliet agora. Ficava agindo como uma adolescente usando Sawyer, finalmente ele havia se cansado dela.

Mas Sawyer porém, ao ver que Ana-Lucia prestava atenção nele e Juliet começou a fazer passos ousados ao som da música de Charlie para provocá-la. Ana-Lucia engoliu o jantar depressa e aceitou a provocação, levantou-se da areia e tirou Sayid para dançar.

O árabe se assustou quando foi puxado por Ana-Lucia e deu de ombros para Shannon sua namorada, que olhava para ele de cara feia, enciumada.

Sayid começou a dançar com Ana, mas não perdeu a oportunidade de dizer:

- Ana, não vai conseguir resolver nada assim. Você e o Sawyer parecem duas crianças, por que não fazem logo as pazes?

- E quem disse que eu quero fazer as pazes com ele?- retrucou Ana. – Estou apenas dançando com você, nada mais. Mas era mentira, Ana-Lucia estava com vontade de brigar e colocou as mãos de Sayid em seu traseiro.

Ele tomou um susto quando Ana fez isso e Sawyer fez cara feia para ela. Tomou Juliet nos braços e a beijou na frente de todos. Charlie até parou de tocar o violão e Jack balançou cabeça negativamente, enquanto algumas pessoas cochichavam entre si sobre o que estava acontecendo. Ana-Lucia olhou para Sayid e ele balançou a cabeça, dizendo que não a beijaria, aliás, depois do beijo de Sawyer e Juliet, Sayid pediu licença a Ana-Lucia e foi explicar a situação a Shannon que não estava nem um pouco feliz.

Vendo Sayid se afastar, Sawyer fez uma mesura para Juliet e agarrou Ana-Lucia dançando com ela.

- Toca aí Charlie! Por que parou a música?

Charlie voltou a tocar e Sawyer começou a se mover de modo insinuante com Ana-Lucia, devagar ele caminhou com ela para longe dos outros e começou a descer as mãos por seu corpo até chegar ao traseiro dela, apalpando-o de leve.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?- ela o empurrou.

- Cuidando do que é meu, gostosa! Nenhum Mohamed, Bin Laden, Omar ou seja lá qual for o nome dele vai passar a mão na sua bunda, entendeu?

- Você não é meu dono, caipira abusado! Na me trate como se eu fosse seu objeto particular de desejo!

- Eu a trato como quiser!- e dizendo isso ele a levantou do chão, colocando-a em suas costas como se ela fosse um saco de batatas. Ana se debateu e xingou, mas Sawyer a segurou com força e anunciou para o resto da praia: - Meus amigos, eu e Ana temos um assunto pendente para resolver. Boa noite a todos.

- Me solta, idiota!- ela gritou, mas ninguém interferiu na briga deles e Sawyer caminhou com ela nos ombros para sua barraca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack, Hurley, Locke e outras pessoas riam da cena e comentavam entre si que o relacionamento de Sawyer e Ana era uma tremenda comédia. Depois que o casal problema se afastou, Jack bocejou de sono e procurou Kate com os olhos, imaginando se ela já tinha ido dormir, mas não, ela estava na despensa bebendo água, com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

Ele foi até lá e fez uma piada sobre Sawyer e Ana, mas Kate não lhe deu muita atenção, então que ele concluiu que ela estava mesmo com algum problema.

- O que houve, princesa?- indagou carinhoso.

Kate sorveu o copo de água devagar, sua mente procurando as palavras certas para contar a Jack a novidade que descobrira recentemente, mas não encontrou nenhuma e resolveu ser clara:

- Eu estou grávida.

Jack quase caiu para trás. Esta era para ser a notícia mais feliz de sua vida porque Jack sempre quis ser pai, mas não naquele lugar, sob aquelas circunstâncias. O que ele mais tema tinha acontecido.

- Você tem certeza?

- A Sun me arrumou um teste de gravidez, deu positivo.- ela respondeu num fio de voz.

Jack começou a andar de um lado para o outro, estarrecido, não sabia como agir. Como criar um filho ali? O mal havia sido feito, não havia mais volta, teria que aceitar a realidade, um filho seu estava a caminho.

- Kate, nós podemos lidar com essa situação. Vai dar tudo certo.- ele disse por fim, tentando confortá.-la.

- Não vai dar tudo certo Jack.- ela rebateu. – Não podemos criar uma criança numa ilha. Eu penso o quanto será difícil pra Claire se ela tiver o bebê aqui.

- E o que você acha que nós devemos fazer a essa altura?

- Eu não quero ter esse filho. Não posso ter esse filho.- Kate estava nervosa, mas o fato dela não querer um filho dele deixou Jack magoado.

- Eu avisei a você, mas você insistiu em irmos adiante. Agora não tem como voltar atrás, esse filho também é meu!

- Mas ele está no meu corpo e eu decido o que fazer com ele. A Sun pode me ajudar, ela entende de ervas...

- Ficou louca?- Jack gritou. – Se você fizer algo com esse filho eu não vou te perdoar nunca.

- Você não entende? Quem vai passar por tudo sou eu! Você ficou com a parte fácil!

Então Kate fez o que sabia fazer de melhor, fugir. Correu para dentro da selva e Jack como sempre foi em seu encalço. Kate corria o mais rápido que podia, segurando a respiração, com Jack em seu encalço, mas de repente ouviu um grito de dor atrás dela.

- Jack!- gritou correndo de volta para a praia a procura dele.

Encontrou-o não muito longe, caído no chão.

- Jack, você está bem?- ela indagou se agachando ao lado dele.

- Eu tropecei numa coisa.- disse ele, o pé latejando, provavelmente ficaria inchado.

- No que tropeçou?- ela perguntou.

E Jack apontou um alçapão metálico encravado no meio da selva. Kate arregalou os olhos: - Mas o que é isso?

Continua...


	8. Nunca se afaste de seu objetivo

**Lei n° 8: "Nunca se afaste de seu objetivo!"**

O estranho objeto metálico encravado no chão da floresta tinha um brilho próprio e ofuscava tudo ao seu redor. Jack piscou os olhos com dificuldade tentando focar sua atenção no objeto.

- Você está mesmo bem?- Kate estava agachada ao lado de Jack enquanto ele fitava o que parecia ser um alçapão à sua frente.

- Sim.- respondeu ele, se levantando.

Foi nesse momento que Kate sentiu-se zonza, havia acabado de comer e correra que nem uma louca, o fato de estar grávida e nervosa também não ajudava muito. Jack notou de imediato.

- Está zonza?

- Um pouco.- Kate respondeu.

Jack queria olhar para o objeto metálico com mais atenção, mas teria que deixar isso para depois já que Kate parecia não estar bem, por isso ele não hesitou em carregá-la.

- O que você está fazendo?- ela protestou.

- Cuidando de você, é minha responsabilidade.

- Por que eu seria sua responsabilidade? Não sou sua esposa!

- Mas carrega um filho meu, e preciso cuidar de você para que fique tudo bem!

- Eu sei me cuidar sozinha!- ela se debateu tentando sair dos braços dele, mas não conseguiu.

- Eu sei disso, mas você há de concordar comigo que agora não está mais sozinha! Você vai ter um bebê!

- Não vou não!

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou para a praia com Kate nos braços. Algumas pessoas viram. Hurley comentou com Libby e Charlie:

- _Dude_, o que tá acontecendo com esse povo hoje? Tá todo mundo na seca?

Charlie e Libby riram. A maior parte das pessoas já tinha ido dormir e os três foram fazer o mesmo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dentro da barraca de Sawyer, ele e Ana-Lucia brigavam sem parar, mas procuravam não elevar o tom de voz para que ninguém ouvisse a discussão. Ela estava furiosa porque ele praticamente a arrastara para dentro da barraca dele na frente de todo mundo causando-lhe muito constrangimento.

- Só faltou o tacape pra você me cacetear, porque pelos cabelos você já me puxou.- ela bradou, furiosa.

- E quem mandou você ir se esfregar com o Al Jazeera?- ele replicou no mesmo tom.

- Eu faço o que eu quiser, você não manda em mim! Vá dormir de costela com a sua loira azeda!

- Eu nunca dormi com ela!- Sawyer admitiu.

- Não acredito em você, e se dormiu ou não dormiu, não me importa! Aliás, você não importa nada pra mim!

- Não fala assim comigo não morena, que você acaba comigo!

Ana-Lucia olhou para ele e percebeu um brilho diferente em seus olhos azuis, sentiu borboletas dançando em seu estômago, mas manteve a postura firme.

- Isso tudo é uma grande bobagem, jamais deveríamos ter começado isso! Estamos presos em uma ilha e a única coisa que me interessa é sumir daqui, voltar pra minha vida! Me esquece Sawyer!- e dizendo isso ela saiu pisando duro da barraca, Sawyer não a seguiu, sentou-se em sua poltrona do avião e fechou os olhos se sentindo muito mal com tudo aquilo. Sim, estavam em uma ilha, e exatamente por isso ele precisava dela, para aplacar sua solidão. Só que o problema maior era que essa solidão não se estendia somente à ilha, era algo maior, muito maior, que ultrapassava os conspícuos mais profundos de sua alma. Precisava dela, mas seria capaz de engolir seu orgulho e lhe contar isso?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- O que você vai fazer?- Kate indagou quando Jack sentou-se ao lado dela dentro da barraca dele com um pano úmido nas mãos.

- Vou tentar deixar você mais confortável.

- Eu não me machuquei, eu estou muito bem.- ela respondeu malcriada. – Quem se machuco foi você quando tropeçou naquela coisa.

Mas Jack ignorou as palavras dela e começou a passar o pano pela testa de Kate. Ela ficou quieta e ele começou a acarinhar-lhe os cabelos lentamente. Pensou no bebê que ela esperava. Um filho dele, ainda nem tinha tido tempo para absorver a notícia. Aquilo era assustador e maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo.

- Deite-se!- pediu.

- Por quê?

- Pra melhorar a tontura, droga!- ele reclamou, perdendo a paciência.

Kate se deitou e fechou os olhos.

- Vou fazer uma massagem pra você relaxar.

- Não.

- Não?- ele retrucou. – Não estou pedindo permissão Kate, estou afirmando que farei uma massagem em você.

- Tire a blusa e deite de bruços.- pediu ele e Kate acabou por obedecer.

Ele começou a massagear-lhe as costas e Kate logo estava se sentindo bem melhor, muito à vontade nas mãos de Jack.

- Agora vire de frente.

Kate obedeceu e Jack massageou seus ombros, acariciou seus seios e desceu para a barriga. Ficou fitando o ventre dela antes de distribuir beijinhos por todo o abdômen. Kate estremeceu.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, eu vou cuidar de você. Não está sozinha.

- Eu estou com medo.- ela confessou. – Sei que sou a única culpada por estar grávida agora...

- Não! Fui eu quem não pude resistir, e possui você! Não estou podendo resistir agora também...

Beijou os seios dela levemente imaginando que estivessem doloridos por causa da gravidez e ao tocá-los e examiná-los de perto teve certeza de que ela esperava um filho. Estavam maiores, com os bicos inchados e um pouco mais escuros. Saboreou-os bem devagar, fazendo Kate gemer baixinho.

- Você é minha agora Kate, e sinto te dizer que não tem para onde fugir!

E como para mostrar que estava falando sério Jack terminou de despi-la rapidamente e despiu-se também. Voltou a deitar-se sobre ela e beijando seus lábios num gesto de posse penetrou em seu corpo, sem dar chance para ela respirar. Kate contorceu-se embaixo do corpo dele e Jack afastou os lábios. Ela buscou por ar, mas logo ofereceu os lábios a ele novamente retomando o beijo. As incertezas eram muitas, mas Kate sentia que Jack jamais a deixaria sozinha e que poderia confiar nele para o que precisasse. Essa sensação de segurança era boa, mas o amava de verdade? Ainda era cedo pra dizer, mesmo assim relaxou quando o prazer a tomou, e suspirou e gemeu baixinho erguendo os quadris um pouco acima dos de Jack, se movimentando junto com ele e deixando que as incertezas fossem levadas restando apenas o entorpecimento prazeroso de seu corpo.

- Hummmmmmmmm...

- Oh Kate...- Jack gemeu também enquanto deixava sua própria liberação vir.

Depois do amor, eles adormeceram tranqüilos um nos braços do outro, deixando as preocupações e os problemas para o dia seguinte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer não conseguia dormir depois da briga que tivera com Ana-Lucia. E odiava esse sentimento de incapacidade, de não poder fazer nada para conseguir o que queria. Sem conseguir agüentar mais aquela situação, ele levantou-se e saiu de sua barraca. A população da praia dormia. População? Aquela palavra era engraçada já que algumas semanas atrás não havia mais ninguém ali além deles cinco e talvez Sawyer preferisse aquele tempo, pois era mais fácil chegar perto de Ana-Lucia.

Ao chegar à barraca dela, não hesitou e entrou. Para a sua surpresa ela não dormia, estava acordada, sentada no escuro abraçando os próprios joelhos.

- O que você quer?- ela indagou com a voz chorosa.

Sawyer sentiu o coração contrito e perguntou:

- Você está chorando?

- Não tô não!- ela respondeu ríspida. – E eu lá sou mulher de ficar me desmanchando em lágrimas à toa!

- À toa?- ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e se agachou na frente dela. Segurou-lhe o queixo e a obrigou a olhar para ele. – Você não está chorando à toa, meu bem, tem coisa pior do que estar F em uma ilha deserta? Sem falar no fato que você acabou de ter uma discussão feia com o seu homem.

- Você não é o meu homem!- ela empurrou a mão dele do seu queixo.

- Sou sim, e você sabe disso! E você é a minha mulher, desde que se entregou pra mim no aeroporto e depois no avião e eu não consigo pensar em mais ninguém, só em você! Tô morrendo por dentro na minha barraca, sem conseguir dormir porque você não me sai da cabeça, _muchacha_! E toda vez que eu me aproximo de você pra te dizer isso você me esculacha, mulher! Do que você tem medo? Acha que se admitir que me quer tanto quanto eu te quero eu vou usufruir de você e depois ser capaz de dormir com outra na ilha? Não, só você me interessa, preciso de você Ana, preciso!

Ela nada disse, ficou olhando para ele com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Cansado de tentar lutar em vão, Sawyer deu um suspiro de derrota e levantou-se dando as costas para ela.

- Hey, cowboy!- ela chamou antes que ele saísse.

Sawyer voltou-se para ela: - O que foi? Esqueceu de me dizer algum insulto?

Ela travou seus olhos negros nos dele e começou a desabotoar os pequeninos botões da blusa que vestia. Sawyer franziu o cenho.

- Alguém já te disse que você fala demais?

Ele finalmente sorriu e sentou-se no chão, muito à vontade, colocando os braços para trás da cabeça.

- Pode continuar!

Ana-Lucia retribuiu o sorriso e terminou de desabotoar a blusa. Sentou-se no colo dele e os dois caíram no chão, se beijando.

- Promete que não vai fazer mais jogo duro comigo?

Ana riu baixinho e deslizou a mão pela barriga dele até chegar à parte mais íntima de sua anatomia.

- Eu não, porque quem está duro aqui é você!

- Engraçadinha!- ele revidou beijando o vale entre os seios dela.

A partir daí não houve mais conversa, somente roupas atiradas ao chão, beijos ardentes gemidos e muito prazer. Ana-Lucia estava sobre ele quando Sawyer chegou ao seu ápice derramando-se dentro dela e assim ficaram por alguns segundos, até que ela rolou de lado e abraçou-se a ele, passando sua perna por cima da dele.

- Ana...

Ela sorriu e disse, carinhosa com ele pela primeira vez:

- Vamos dormir, meu homem! Vamos dormir...

Saciados de prazer o sono veio fácil para ambos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na manhã seguinte, Jack levantou bem cedo e teve muito cuidado para não acordar Kate que dormia a sono solto. Admirou por alguns instantes o doce corpo feminino enroscado no cobertor e deixou sua barraca. Como esperava John Locke já havia acordado e preparava café em uma pequena fogueira. Ao ver o médico, ofereceu-lhe uma caneca, que ele aceitou de pronto.

- John?- disse Jack. O homem de olhar misterioso voltou sua atenção para ele. – Estaria disposto a fazer uma caminhada? Tem algo que eu e Kate descobrimos ontem à noite que gostaria muito de lhe mostrar.

John Locke sorriu e assentiu silenciosamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonolenta, Juliet saiu de sua barraca e olhou o acampamento ao seu redor. Pessoas andando de um lado para o outro, sorrisos e conversas. Como poderiam estar felizes vivendo ali? Como poderiam ter se esquecido da civilização que deixaram para trás? Banhos quentes, fast food...até da intensa correria do hospital ela sentia falta.

Ver aquelas pessoas espontaneamente felizes mesmo com a má sorte do acidente de avião a incomodava, especialmente porque ela não conseguia sentir o mesmo. Viu Jack caminhando para a floresta com o velho Sr. Locke. Pensou como seria bom se o médico estivesse gostando dela ao invés de Kate, as coisas poderiam ser mais fáceis.

Avistou Sawyer caminhando em direção à despensa saindo da barraca de Ana-Lucia sorrindo e assoviando de felicidade, não perdeu a oportunidade de provocá-lo.

- O que foi caipira? Conseguiu descobrir quanto é dois mais dois?

- Não adianta vir me encher não Julie, eu tive uma noite maravilhosa e nada vai estragar o meu bom-humor.

Vendo que não atraíra a atenção dele, Juliet afastou-se resmungando. Sawyer viu Jack entrando na floresta com Locke e foi até eles descobrir o que estavam indo fazer.

- Hey, estão indo caçar? Posso ir junto?

- Não Sawyer, parece que o Jack encontrou a caixa de Pandora na floresta.

- Sério?- ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Outro container cheio de comida industrializada de alguma marca desconhecida?

- Na verdade, um alçapão metálico encravado na terra.- respondeu Jack, sorrindo de curiosidade.

- Preciso ver isso.- disse Sawyer e os acompanhou.

Eles chegaram até o local onde Jack tinha encontrado o alçapão com Kate e Locke abaixou-se limpando a terra de cima da tampa de metal para ver melhor.

- Mas o que é isso?

- È o que desejo descobrir, John.

- Como foi que achou isso, doutor?- perguntou Sawyer.

- Eu e Kate estávamos caminhando por aqui ontem à noite e eu acabei tropeçando nisso.

Sawyer uma expressão maliciosa:

- Tropeçou foi? Ou a sardenta queria fazer amor selvagem e te derrubou no chão e você acabou caindo de cabeça nessa coisa de metal?

Jack ignorou o comentário dele.

- Vamos abrir então!- disse Locke empolgado e os três começaram a fazer força ao mesmo tempo para erguer a tampa, porém logo acabaram prostrados no chão sem sucesso, a tampa continuava lacrada.

- Mas o que diabos tem aí dentro pra essa tampa estar tão fechada assim?- questionou Sawyer.

- Como abriremos isso?- indagou Locke, respirando pesadamente.

- Talvez seja melhor não abrirmos.- ponderou Jack. – Se está tão bem fechada assim pode não ser seguro abri-la.

- Qual é Jack?- retrucou Sawyer. – Agora que já estamos aqui eu me recuso a ir embora sem abrir esta coisa.

- Tudo bem Sawyer, mas como abriremos isso? Alguma idéia brilhante?- perguntou Jack e Sawyer acabou dando de ombros, sem chegar à nenhuma conclusão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Bela tacada!- gritou Charlie para o amigo Hurley. Entediados com o lugar, os dois acabaram tendo a idéia de construir um campo de golfe para passar o tempo. Improvisaram um campeonato de duplas, Jin e Charlie contra Hurley e Sayid.

Algumas pessoas curiosas assistiam divertidas ao campeonato. Shannon aproximou-se caminhando sedutoramente, Sayid sorriu para ela.

- Hey, será que você pode me ensinar a jogar, Sayid?

- Claro.- respondeu ele, empurrando Hurley. O amigo reclamou mas Sayid não deu a mínima, posicionou a namorada à sua frente. Entregou-lhe o taco e cheirou seus cabelos loiros.

Empolgada, Shannon preparou o taco e empurrou a bola, mas esta saiu muito fraca e passou longe do buraco.

- Você joga muito bem, querida- elogiou Sayid mesmo não sendo verdade.

As pessoas vaiaram e Boone, o irmão de Shannon balançou a cabeça negativamente, a irmã sempre conseguia um homem nos lugares mais improváveis para paparicá-la. Ana-Lucia aproximou-se para observar o jogo de golfe e Juliet não perdeu a oportunidade de destilar seu veneno, estava com inveja porque aparentemente, Sawyer e Ana tinham se acertado.

- Procurando seu caipira loiro?

- Não é da sua conta.- Ana-Lucia respondeu, ríspida.

- Tudo bem, não é da minha conta, mas deveria me ouvir. O seu querido Sawyer veio na minha barraca me dar bom dia logo depois de ter deixado a sua. Você sabe como os homens são insaciáveis e aqui nessa ilha sem nenhuma regra, ninguém é de ninguém...

Ana-Lucia sabia que Juliet era venenosa, mas ela também era muito ciumenta e apesar da declaração de amor de Sawyer a ela na noite anterior, não conseguiu não absorver as palavras da mulher. Mesmo assim, tentou não demonstrar o quanto aquele comentário a aborrecia.

- Eu não acredito em você, não passa de uma mal-amada!

- Se não acredita em mim, pergunte ao seu "homem". Depois que ele saiu da minha barraca foi pra floresta com o Jack e o Locke, bem cedinho. Se eu não tivesse estado com ele como saberia disso, hã?- Juliet sorriu vitoriosa quando viu a face de Ana-Lucia mudar e ela se afastar na direção da floresta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana caminhou por entre as árvores tentando conter a raiva que estava sentindo. Era absurdo e ridículo imaginar que ele a tivesse traído depois da noite maravilhosa que passaram juntos. Mas se ele tivesse feito isso com ela haveria de pagar muito caro!

Já estava andando sem rumo pela floresta há uns trinta minutos quando notou que estava perdida.

- Maldição!- exclamou.

Naquele momento só podia ouvir o som de sua própria respiração e o barulho de seus passos na floresta silenciosa. Porém, de repente, começou a ouvir estranhos sussurros e gritou sem pensar:

- Sawyer!

Não obteve resposta. Encostou-se em uma árvore tentando decidir em que direção seguir quando sentiu uma mão lhe agarrando por trás.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate acordou tarde, o sol já alto no céu, próximo do meio-dia. Procurou Jack com os olhos pela praia mas não o encontrou. Achou estranho que a praia estivesse praticamente vazia, não fazia a menor idéia de que a maioria estava jogando golfe no campo aberto perto dali.

Avistou Claire sentada em uma pedra, onde as ondas do mar batiam, acariciando a enorme barriga e foi até ela.

- Hey, como esta o bebê?- perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Ele está bem, eu acho. Pronto para nascer a qualquer momento.- respondeu Claire, sem disfarçar um pouco da angústia que sentia.

Kate sorriu compadecida.

- Onde está o povo dessa praia?

- O Hurley, acredite se quiser, inventou um campo de golfe não muito longe daqui, a maioria está lá jogando.

- Quer ir até lá?- indagou Kate se perguntando se Jack não estaria lá.

- Ah não, estou com preguiça de andar nesse sol.

- Vem, eu te ajudo. Vai te fazer bem uma caminhada.- Kate ofereceu o braço e ajudou Claire a se levantar, porém a moça estacou no lugar quando sentiu uma pontada mais forte no ventre, dor que vinha sentindo desde que acordara, mas não contara para ninguém, nem mesmo para o namorado, Charlie.

Kate viu um líquido viscoso e transparente escorrendo pelas pernas de Claire.

- Meu Deus Claire, seu filho vai nascer!- exclamou Kate, aterrorizada.

Continua...


	9. Colhendo os frutos

Lei n° 9- Colhendo os frutos.

- Não precisa gritar não que o seu herói está aqui, docinho.- disse Sawyer, debochado tirou sua mão da boca de Ana e envolvendo os braços em volta de sua cintura.

Ana-Lucia empurrou-o com rispidez e fechou a cara para ele:

- Você é um idiota!

- E lá vamos nós...- murmurou Sawyer, baixinho, antes de indagar a ela: - Por que eu sou um idiota? Eu estava voltando para a praia e escutei você gritar meu nome, fiquei preocupado e corri até aqui, te encontrei de costas e quis te fazer uma surpresa, desculpe se a assustei, você é de lua mesmo!

Respirando fundo, ela se desculpou:

- Você é quem tem de me desculpar, caipira, é que eu estava procurando por você e de repente tive uma sensação estranha como se estivesse sendo observada, confesso que fiquei assustada e minha única reação foi chamar por você. Você sabe, os novos sobreviventes costumam contar umas histórias esquisitas sobre a existência de outras pessoas nessa ilha, além de nós.

- È verdade, já ouvi alguma coisa. Sorte que eu estava por perto e não ia deixar nada acontecer com você.- respondeu ele voltando a sorrir e a puxando novamente para junto de si, mas antes que pudesse beijá-la, Ana indagou desconfiada:

- Mas é onde é que você estava?

- Saí bem cedo com o Jackass e o Mr. Magoo, parece que eles encontraram algo interessante na floresta. Uma espécie de abrigo encravado no chão, mas não estamos conseguindo abrir o alçapão e eu estava voltando para a praia pra ver se conseguia um pé de cabra improvisado com o Mohamed ou com aquele cara, o Bob Construtor, aquele que tem um filho.

- Juliet me disse que esteve com ela depois que saiu da minha barraca.- disse Ana-Lucia, enciumada, tentando demonstrar que a pergunta era mera curiosidade.

Sawyer alargou os olhos, irritado:

- Humpf! Isso explica tudo, o que aquela cascavel te disse?

- Que você está me enganando, ficando comigo e com ela.

- Eu não acredito nisso, fala sério! Eu não sei qual é o problema dessa mulher, só pode ser falta de P...

Ana-Lucia conteve o riso e completou o que ele ia dizer:

- De procurar o que fazer!

- Era mais ou menos isso o que eu dizer. Agora vem cá, não vai me dar um beijo bem gostoso de bom dia não?

Ana o enlaçou pelo pescoço e o beijou com vontade, ele a escorou em uma árvore e dos lábios desceu beijando o pescoço dela. Foram interrompidos por uma voz masculina grave.

- Onde está o médico?

- Que susto, cara! Não sabe pigarrear pra se fazer anunciado não?

- Preciso saber onde está o médico! Claire está tendo o bebê!

- E quem diabos é Claire?- questionou Sawyer, ele era péssimo para decorar nomes e fisionomias, não conhecia ainda nem a metade das pessoas que conviviam com eles agora no acampamento.

- Claire é a moça que está grávida.- respondeu Ana-Lucia antes de se dirigir ao homem. – E onde ela está, Eko?

- Na praia com Kate.

- Você sabe o nome dele, rambina?

Ana-Lucia ignorou a pergunta dele.

- Em que direção está o Jack, Sawyer? Precisamos avisá-lo logo!

- Ele não está muito longe, eu posso levar o "Ekologia" lá!

- Òtimo!- disse Ana. – Eu vou ajudar Kate.

Ana-Lucia voltou correndo para a praia e perguntou a algumas pessoas onde estava Claire. Walt levou-a até a barraca de Charlie, onde ela estava. Junto com ela estavam Kate, Rose e Sun. Claire suava muito e estava nervosa. Charlie caminhava de um lado para o outro em frente à barraca, sem saber o que fazer. Quando viu Ana-Lucia correndo em direção à ele, perguntou exasperado:

- Por favor, me diga que além de policial você é parteira!

- Gostaria de ser para poder ajudar agora.- Ana-Lucia respondeu. – Mas encontrei o Eko na floresta, e ele foi buscar o Jack, que já deve estar chegando...

- Oh!- Claire gritou segurando forte a mão de Kate. – Essa doeu, doeu muito...

- Acalme-se criança, vai ficar tudo bem...o doutor já deve estar chegando.- disse Rose.

Ana observou Kate, ela parecia mais tensa que todos, mais tensa até mesmo do que Claire. Sun também notou isso e mandou que Kate fosse tomar um ar enquanto Jack não chegava. Ela saiu da barraca de Charlie e respirou fundo. Curiosa, Ana perguntou:

- Você está bem?

- Eu acho que sim. Só estou um pouco impressionada com o que está acontecendo porque...

Ana fitou os olhos verdes dela, fazendo uma expressão que a encorajou a continuar.

- Porque eu estou grávida e tenho medo de que quando esse momento chegar pra mim eu ainda esteja presa nessa ilha.

A latina alargou os olhos, surpresa com a confissão de Kate.

- Então você está grávida? Deus! Já estava grávida antes de cairmos nessa ilha?

- Não, eu fiquei grávida aqui.

- Por favor, não me diga que Sawyer é o pai!- disse Ana-Lucia, temerosa, tinha tantos ciúmes dele que não conseguia se controlar, por isso evitara tanto se envolver com ele, porque a partir do momento que se envolvia ela se sentia incapaz de esconder seus sentimentos.

- Absolutamente não.- respondeu Kate. – Eu estou grávida do...

- Jack!- chamou Charlie quando viu o médico chegar junto com Sawyer. – Ela está aqui dentro.- apontou para a entrada de sua barraca.

- Afastem-se, preciso de espaço!

Ana-Lucia sorriu ao ver que os olhos de Kate seguiam Jack para dentro da barraca.

- Você está grávida do Jack.- afirmou.

- Sim, mas a culpa é mais minha do que dele, eu o seduzi e o resto foi inevitável. Ele diz que vai ficar tudo bem, mas tenho tantas dúvidas na minha cabeça. Mas e quanto a você, não tem medo de engravidar do Sawyer? Todo mundo sabe que existe algo entre vocês.

Ana não soube o que responder. Na verdade, apenas quando Kate tocou no assunto é que ela parou para pensar, mas logo se esqueceu disso quando ouviu os gritos de Claire vindo da barraca. Kate resolveu ir ajudar Jack ,estava curiosa sobre o parto, queria saber como era e preparar-se psicologicamente para o seu.

- Está dando certo Claire, vamos empurre, assim mesmo!- dizia Jack enquanto Sun segurava as pernas dela.

Kate estava atenta a tudo, não se deixando impressionar com a quantidade de sangue que podia vislumbrar da onde observava. Logo pode ver uma cabecinha saindo, e Jack puxando com cuidado o corpinho do bebê de dentro de sua mãe. Sem perceber estava com lágrimas nos olhos, emocionada. Era um menino lindo, branquinho e careca. Jack limpou-o com a ajuda de Rose e cortou o cordão umbilical antes de entregá-lo a sua mãe.

- Ele é tão lindo!- suspirou Sun.

- Parabéns Claire!- disse Kate, enxugando as lágrimas e deixando a barraca.

Jack lavou suas mãos com água trazida em uma tina gentilmente por Jin. Logo as pessoas deixaram Charlie e Claire curtirem seu bebê em paz. Jack foi procurar Kate, e a encontrou sentada em uma pedra à beira-mar.

- Hey! Obrigado pela ajuda!

- Mas eu não fiz nada.- ela respondeu. – Fiquei só olhando.

- Pra mim foi muito importante você fazer isso, estar ao meu lado...

- Jack, eu quero te pedir desculpas.

- Pelo quê?

- Por ter dito que não queria ter um filho. Eu só fiquei muito assustada com a idéia, mas agora, depois que eu vi a Claire e o Charlie com o...

- Aaron.- disse Jack. – Charlie me disse que dariam esse nome a ele.

- È um lindo nome. De qualquer forma, depois que os vi com seu bebê pensei que poderia dar certo pra nós, e que poderíamos ser felizes mesmo que tenhamos que ficar nessa ilha por tempo indeterminado.- ela segurou as mãos dele. – Eu quero tentar Jack, quero ficar com você!

Jack sorriu e a beijou com paixão, apreciando muito a decisão dela. Adorava Kate e estava muito envolvido por ela, mas não tinha certeza se ela sentia o mesmo. Mas aproveitaria que ela estava disposta a tentar para arrebatar-lhe o coração de vez.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando o sol estava se pondo, Ana-Lucia foi procurar por Sawyer. Depois que ele apareceu na barraca de Charlie e Claire com Jack, ela não o vira mais. Imaginara que ele estivesse envolvido nas tentativas infrutíferas de abrir a tal escotilha que Jack encontrara. Resolveu esperar por ele em sua barraca. Sentou-se confortavelmente na poltrona dele e viu algumas revistas e livros amontoados num canto da barraca. Começou a mexer, e entre alguns livros e revistas pornô que ela torceu o nariz ao ver, encontrou um pedaço de papel dobrado e amassado. Curiosa, desdobrou-o e começou a ler:

- "Caro Sr. Sawyer...o senhor fez sexo com minha mãe e roubou todo o dinheiro do meu pai..."oh, Deus!

- O que você está fazendo, Ana-Lucia?

- Eu...- ela ainda segurava o papel nas mãos. – O que é isso? Quem te mandou essa carta? O que você fez pra essa pessoa?

Irritado, ele gritou com ela:

- Já que estava mexendo nas minhas coisas sem permissão, checou pelo menos a data da carta?

Ana-Lucia olhou e compreendeu tudo.

- Seu nome não é Sawyer não é? Você escreveu essa carta pra esse homem chamado Sawyer que desgraçou sua família.- ela dobrou o papel de volta e entregou a ele. Se aproximou e tocou seu rosto com carinho, Sawyer empurrou-a.

- Não preciso da piedade de ninguém!

- Se não pode dividir suas angústias comigo, não podemos ficar juntos.- ela disse com tristeza.

Caminhou na direção da floresta, a praia já estava escura. Sawyer saiu da letargia e correu atrás dela.

- Hey, me desculpe, mas foi você quem mexeu nas minhas coisas!

- Não vou mexer mais!- ela gritou. – Não vou me interessar mais por nada que tenha a ver com você!

- Não pode ir pro meio da floresta à noite, lembre-se das histórias!

- Histórias da carochinha!- ela devolveu, se embrenhando na mata.

- _Son of a bitch_!- Sawyer reclamou e a seguiu.

Ana-Lucia começou a andar mais rápido para ficar bem longe dele.

- Vá embora!

- Não Ana, vamos voltar pro acampamento!

- Não!- ela gritou e pisou em algo estranho no chão.

- O que foi?- Sawyer indagou vendo a expressão estranha dela e se aproximou, o bastante para que os dois fossem pegos na mesma armadilha.

No momento seguinte estavam presos em uma rede, seus corpos imprensados um contra o outro.

- A culpa é toda sua caipira!- ela bradou. – Se não tivesse brigado comigo, não estaríamos aqui!

- Minha? Se não se metesse onde não é chamada ainda estaríamos no acampamento! E agora, como vamos sair daqui?

- Podemos usar o que você tem nas calças.- ela respondeu.

Sawyer levantou a sobrancelha, pervertido, deu um sorriso malicioso, pensando em outra coisa.

- Mais aqui Lulu? Não sabia que você tinha esses fetiches.

Ana-Lucia deu um tapinha de leve em seu ombro.

- Não seja tarado! Estou falando dessa arma presa no cós da sua calça, na parte da trás. Onde arranjou?

- Como sabe que eu escondo uma arma aqui atrás?

- Seria pelo fato de eu já ter dormido com você, entrado na sua barraca e ter visto você com ela?

- Essa arma é minha, eu sempre viajo com ela, pode chamá-la de Judy, minha companheira de todas as horas, onde eu vou ela vai.

Ana-Lucia o olhou incrédula. Seria possível estar atraída por um homem com uma mente tão infantil?

- Qual é o problema? Tem homens que gostam de bonecas infláveis, eu prefiro ter uma arma, nunca se sabe.

- Não fale bobagens e me dê essa arma, porque será com ela que sairemos daqui.

Ana-Lucia tentou tirar a arma que estava imprensada na calça de Sawyer, e seus lábios acabavam se encostando de vez em quando, a rede era muito apertada. Sawyer estava se divertindo com a situação.

- Oh, desculpe.- disse ela quando passou a mão sem querer no membro dele, que já estava começando a se empolgar.

- Não se preocupe, pode fazer isso quantas vezes quiser.

Ana-Lucia olhou torto para ele, tinha conseguido pegar a arma e colocou o braço para fora da rede, preparando-se para atirar na corda.

- Cuidado para não errar, benzinho.

- Mais fácil você errar do que eu. E agora fica calado, caipira dos infernos!

No minuto seguinte, Ana-Lucia atirou, errando a mira. Sawyer riu dela, a deixando ainda mais brava.

- Me dá isso aqui!- ele pediu e tirou a arma das mãos dela. Atirou e acertou a corda de primeira, fazendo com que eles despencassem no chão.

Ana caiu por cima de Sawyer e perguntou a ele, já no chão:

- Você está bem?

- Acho que quebrei uma costela, mas tá tudo bem.- respondeu ele.

Ana fez menção de se levantar de cima dele, mas Sawyer a impediu, trocando de posição com ela.

- O que está fazendo?

- È que eu adorei essa posição_, muchacha_ e agora quero fazer bom uso dela.

Ele começou a beijá-la como se devorasse uma fruta tenra e suculenta. Ana-Lucia o correspondeu, beijando com o mesmo ardor. As ávidas mãos de Sawyer desabotoaram-lhe a calça e acariciaram a intimidade dela, fazendo-a contorcer-se de prazer.

Ana-Lucia mudou de posição, ficando por cima dele outra vez, e mordiscou seu pescoço enquanto desabotoava-lhe a camisa para explorar-lhe o tórax até chegar ao seu membro ereto e lhe dar o maior dos prazeres.

Não agüentando mais, Sawyer arrancou o resto das roupas dela e sugou-lhe os seios, enquanto a tocava com os dedos, direto em seu lugar mais íntimo. Deitando-se sobre ela começou a penetrá-la lentamente, levando a ambos às alturas.

Não tinha mais como negar, Sawyer sabia que aquela era sua mulher e gritaria isso para que todos soubessem.

- Eu te amo.- ele se declarou a ela.

Ana-Lucia ficou surpresa com as palavras e ele repetiu:

- Eu te amo, meu amor.

- Eu também te amo.- ela respondeu com um sorriso, voltando a beijá-lo e rolando na relva com ele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- È sempre assim! Todos tem um final feliz, mas a Juliet nunca. Sempre sobra, fica para trás! Estou destinada a ser infeliz, mas que droga!- Juliet reclama enquanto pegava mangas, sentada no galho da árvore. Porém, quando foi descer, escorregou no tronco e caiu sentada no chão, esparramando mangas para todo lado, e sujando as calças com o néctar da fruta. – Merda! Essas coisas só acontecem comigo!

Juliet olhou para os dois lados e percebeu que não vinha ninguém, tirou as calças sujas e desceu até um pequeno riacho. Estava tentando tirar um pouco da mancha em sua roupa, mas não estava conseguindo. Escutou o barulho de galhos sendo pisados e ficou alerta.Largou as calças no chão e pegou uma pedra procurando a direção do barulho.

Deu um grito quando Desmond surgiu às suas costas com uma garrafa de uísque na mão.

- E aí, irmã? Como você está?

- Ah, era você?

- Quem achou que fosse?- ele retrucou. – O lobo mal?- ele deu alguns passos, mas mal se agüentava em pé.

- Você está bêbado de novo!- ela acusou.

Desmond ignorou o comentário dela.

- Ouça irmã, onde estão suas calças?

- Eu as estava lavando no riacho.- ela respondeu, recolhendo algumas das mangas que tinha colhido.

- Aquelas que a correnteza está levando?- ele indagou, segurando o riso.

- Droga!- Juliet esbravejou. Correu até o riacho e nadou até suas calças, trazendo-as de volta.

Quando voltou, sentou-se em uma pedra e começou a espremer o excesso de água da roupa, enquanto se lamentava:

- Eu odeio esse lugar! Queria tanto poder voltar pra casa!

- Relaxa, irmã! Por ora, nossa casa é aqui!- ele tentou confortá-la. Sentou-se ao lado dela na pedra e seus olhos percorreram o corpo feminino discretamente. Juliet tinha belas pernas e ele gostou disso. Fitou-a no rosto e comentou:

- Você tem lindos olhos!

- O quê?- Juliet indagou sem entender.

Desmond deu a ela um olhar diferente, e uma de suas mãos acariciou-lhe a face antes de puxá-la pela nuca e beijar-lhe os lábios profundamente, fazendo o coração de Juliet acelerar. O beijo durou vários segundos, e eles só se afastaram quando estavam sem fôlego.

Furiosa, ela o empurrou fazendo com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse de cima da pedra.

- Desculpe, mas não pude resistir... – ele se justificou. – Você é linda!

Mas Juliet não estava mais lhe dando atenção, porque estranhamente ela viu dois grandes caixotes de madeira atrás de uma árvore, que ela não tinha notado antes. Ambos os caixotes estavam envoltos em grossas cordas. Juliet se aproximou querendo saber o que seria aquilo.

- Hey Desmond, venha ver isso!

Ele se levantou do chão e foi até ela.

- O que, ficou tão zangada que arranjou um caixote para colocar o meu corpo?- Desmond debochou dando mais uma golada de uísque no gargalo da garrafa.

- Já vi que não posso contar com você pra nada!- Juliet estava indo olhar os caixotes mais de perto quando Sawyer e Ana-Lucia surgiram do meio das árvores, rindo.

- Ih, Lulu, acho que atrapalhamos alguma coisa.- comentou Sawyer, debochado ao ver Juliet e Desmond sozinhos no meio da floresta e a loira sem as calças.

Juliet baixou os olhos para o próprio corpo e corou de vergonha ao lembrar-se que estava só de calcinha e camiseta. Correu a vestir as calças molhadas.

- O que são esses caixotes?- Ana-Lucia perguntou, curiosa.

- Era isso o que estávamos tentando descobrir.- respondeu Juliet.

Sawyer se aproximou dos caixotes e começou a examiná-los, mas não tirou nenhuma conclusão.

- Acho que a gente devia levar isso pro acampamento e tentar abrir.- disse ele.

- Isso ilha está me deixando cada vez mais assustada.- comentou Juliet.

- Anda, _brother_, faz um esforço e me ajuda a levar essas caixas para o acampamento.- pediu Sawyer a Desmond. O escocês entregou a garrafa de uísque quase seca a Ana-Lucia e foi ajudá-lo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate passava as mãos pelo ventre, imaginando como estaria grande em alguns meses. Nunca tinha passado por sua cabeça ter um filho, porque crescera com uma relação inconstante com sua mãe. Mas agora não tinha jeito, seu filho já se formava dentro dela, e ela o amaria muito.

- Hey Kate, posso entrar?- indagou ma voz feminina á porta da barraca que Kate agora dividia com Jack.

- Claro Sun.- respondeu Kate. Era a boa amiga coreana, com quem Kate tinha feito uma grande amizade. Sun era uma mulher inteligente, que aprendera a falar inglês mesmo diante das negativas do marido Jin, um homem muito conservador. – Eu queria mesmo falar com você, preciso te contar uma coisa. Kate sorriu e acariciou o ventre. Sun entendeu o recado.

- Você está grávida? Meus parabéns, amiga! E o Jack, está feliz?

- Sim, ele está. No começo, logo que eu descobri sobre a gravidez senti muito medo, mas depois de ver que deu tudo certo com a Claire e o pequeno Aaron, estou mais tranqüila.

Jack ia entrando na barraca quando percebeu que Kate conversava com alguém, decidiu não atrapalhar e já ia se afastando quando ouviu que ela falava sobre sua gravidez.

- Sabe Sun, antes de vir parar nessa ilha eu estava noiva. O Tom era uma pessoa maravilhosa e ficamos juntos por dois anos. Mas aí, quando estava próximo do casamento e eu fui provar o vestido de noiva e me olhei no espelho, percebi que não era o que eu queria. Me imaginei no futuro, casada e cheia de filhos, dentro de casa, exausta depois do trabalho e esperando meu marido. Daí ele chegaria e iria pra frente da TV tomar cerveja, e eu teria perdido minha liberdade para sempre.

- Oh, e o que você fez?- indagou Sun.

- Eu fugi! Não apareci no meu próprio casamento, eu o deixei me esperando no altar. Eu estava com medo de assumir responsabilidades.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente. Então esse era o problema de Kate? Não querer assumir responsabilidades.

- Você faria isso de novo?- perguntou Sun. – Com o Jack, se ele a pedisse em casamento?

- Eu gosto do Jack.- Kate respondeu. – Mas sinceramente não me sinto pronta para um casamento.

Jack entrou na barraca nesse exato momento, e pela expressão no rosto dele Kate notou que ele escutara toda a conversa.

- Bom saber como você pensa, Kate.- disse ele.

- Eu vou deixar vocês a sós.- falou Sun, percebendo que uma discussão vinha por aí.

Assim que ela saiu, Kate indagou a Jack, enraivecida:

- Agora você deu para ouvir a conversa alheia?

- Esta também é a minha barraca.- respondeu ele. – Lamento ter escutado sua conversa, mas quer dizer que pretende me deixar também assim que se cansar?

- Eu não disse isso.

- Mas foi o que pareceu.- afirmou ele. – Por que deixou seu noivo no altar?

- Isso agora não importa mais, já é passado.

- Importa sim!- retrucou Jack. – Tudo o que diz respeito a você importa pra mim.

- Eu estou com você, isso deveria ser suficiente.

- Sim está, mas e depois como será?

- Vamos viver o presente Jack. Eu não sei nem se vamos conseguir sair dessa ilha.

- Não sei nada sobre você...- ele desabafou.

- Sim, não sabemos nada um do outro, está claro pra mim que seu único interesse em estar comigo é o sexo.

- Como pode dizer isso?- Jack esbravejou.

Kate se dirigiu à saída da barraca.

- Aonde você vai?- perguntou Jack.

- Vou dar uma volta. Você está insuportável hoje!- Kate foi em direção à floresta, Jack estava indo atrás dela mas foi impedido pela chegada de Desmond, Sawyer, Ana-Lucia e Juliet, trazendo os caixotes que tinham encontrado na floresta.

- Hei doc, é melhor você dar uma olhada nisso.- disse Sawyer.

- E o que é isso?

- Estamos querendo descobrir.- respondeu Ana-Lucia.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate estava muito zangada e atirava pedras no riacho. Seu relacionamento com Jack era muito complicado e ela pensava sinceramente que as coisas só tendiam a piorar quando o bebê nascesse. Quando chegasse a hora ainda estariam naquela ilha? Como passaria por tudo isso? No momento não tinha nenhuma resposta. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um choro de bebê não muito longe dali.

- Hey, Kate!- disse Claire, surgindo do meio das árvores.

- Olá Claire, como você está? Achei que estivesse de repouso.

- Ah, eu estou cansada de ficar deitada. Resolvi dar uma voltinha com o bebê.

Kate fitou o menino pequeno, dormindo aconchegado ao seio da mãe.

- Ele é lindo!- Kate elogiou.

- Sabe que eu também acho?- brincou Claire.

As duas deram uma leve risada, e Kate voltou a ficar triste novamente.

- Problemas?- Claire indagou.

- Yeah.- Kate respondeu. – Nosso relacionamento é um tanto complicado. Ele quer fazer planos para o futuro, mas nem sabemos se vamos sair daqui.

- E que mal há pensar no futuro, Kate? O Jack parece ser muito apaixonado por você, talvez devessem conversar e resolver suas diferenças.- sugeriu Claire.

Kate assentiu, agradecendo Claire:

- Obrigada, eu vou tentar quando estiver com a cabeça mais fria.

- Vamos voltar para a praia.- disse Claire. – Antes que o Charlie note minha ausência e fique preocupado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mas o que poderia ter aí dentro?- indagou Jack fitando os caixotes atentamente.

- Só há um jeito de descobrir.- afirmou Sawyer, sacando sua arma.

- Ficou louco?- retrucou Jack. – Nós nem sabemos o que tem aí dentro. Você não pode atirar. E aliás, onde conseguiu essa arma, Sawyer?

- Já era minha antes de cairmos nessa ilha doutor.- ele respondeu. Mas tudo bem, vou ver se acho um pé de cabra para abrirmos esses malditos caixotes.

- Gente, vocês viram a Claire?- perguntou Charlie, chegando de repente.

- Eu a vi passeando com o bebê em direção ao riacho, _dude_.- disse Hurley. – Achei que você soubesse.

Locke veio caminhando na direção de Jack segurando uma maleta de metal.

- O que é isso, Locke?- perguntou o médico.

Ele abriu a maleta e exibiu sua coleção de facas de caça.

- Vamos abrir isso cuidadosamente, não queremos estragar o conteúdo seja lá qual for.- disse Locke, ignorando os olhares assustados das pessoas para sua maleta de facas.

Jack juntou-se a ele e com extremo cuidado usaram as facas para remover a tampa dos caixotes. Quando finalmente conseguiram abrir, viram que o conteúdo se tratava de explosivos.

- Deus!- exclamou Juliet. – Pra que tudo isso?

- Talvez esta ilha tenha sido local de teste de armas e dinamite.- observou Sayid.

Locke estava sorrindo antes de dizer:

- Parece que encontramos um meio de abrir a escotilha, Jack.

- Jack! Jack!- gritou Sawyer retornando para junto do grupo. Parecia muito aflito.

As atenções se voltaram para ele que trazia Kate desacordada em seus braços.

- Oh, Kate!- exclamou Jack indo até eles.

- Eu a encontrei desse jeito perto do riacho enquanto tentava improvisar um pé de cabra com um pedaço de madeira.- ele esclareceu.

Jack a pegou nos braços, desesperado. Sangue escorria de um ferimento que manchava seus cabelos castanho-avermelhados.

- O que aconteceu com ela?- perguntou Ana-Lucia abraçando Sawyer, assustada.

- Não estamos sozinhos nessa ilha, Lulu.- ele respondeu.

Charlie ficou nervoso.

- Gente, onde estão a Claire e o meu filho?

Continua...


	10. Mudanças repentinas

Lei n° 10- Mudanças repentinas

Charlie estava desesperado, procurava Claire e o bebê pelo acampamento inteiro e não a encontrava. Preocupado, pediu ajuda a Sayid, que aceitou ajudá-lo. Pediram também a ajuda de Michael e os três saíram floresta adentro em busca de Claire e Aaron.

Jack cuidava de Kate na cabana, tentando entender o que havia acontecido com ela. Perguntou a Sawyer que estava de pé ao lado de Ana-Lucia observando-o tratar de Kate.

- Onde exatamente você a encontrou?

- Perto do riacho onde Ana machucou o pé quando caímos nessa maldita ilha. Eu fui procurar um pé de cabra na minha barraca porque eu tinha um, mas alguém o surrupiou de lá! Enfim, ela estava caída e sangrando...

Jack havia erguido os cabelos dela para examinar melhor, tinha um corte feio e inchado acima da sobrancelha direita, mas nada realmente grave.

- Por que será que fizeram isso com ela?- indagou Ana-Lucia.

Hurley apareceu à porta da barraca.

- Jack! Jack!

- Agora não Hurley, eu estou ocupado!

- Mas _dude_, o Sayid, o Charlie e o Michael foram atrás da Claire na floresta, parece que ela sumiu mesmo.

- Como assim sumiu?

Ana-Lucia raciocinou:

- E se quem atacou a Kate fez isso para levar a Claire e o bebê? A Libby me disse que as pessoas que os atacaram do outro lado da ilha e que mataram parte do grupo deles queriam crianças, por isso tentaram levar mais de uma vez as três crianças do grupo.

- Quem diabos é Libby?- resmungou Sawyer.

- Cala a boca, James, já está na hora de você conhecer as outras pessoas desse acampamento.- ralhou Ana.

Jack passou as mãos pela cabeça: - Isso não faz sentido nenhum, essas pessoas querendo seqüestrar crianças...

- Talvez sejam cientistas de uma organização ilícita usando esta ilha perdida no pacífico para realizar experiências perigosas e não-autorizadas com cobaias humanas.- disse Juliet, surgindo de repente.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para ela, à exceção de Kate que continuava desacordada.

- Isso é ridículo!- falou Ana-Lucia com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- E você tem uma explicação melhor, queridinha?- debochou Juliet.

- Talvez eu tenha.- argumentou. – E sabe por quê? Porque eu tenho cérebro e uso isso para ajudar as pessoas nesse acampamento, enquanto você, mesmo sendo obstetra não ajudou o Jack com o parto da Claire.

Juliet ficou lívida e seu rosto perdeu a cor:

- Eu não ajudei no parto da Claire porque não sabia que ela estava tendo o bebê, ninguém se lembrou de me avisar pelo que parece, então não venha me acusar de negligência porque eu ajudei quando você se machucou no lago e sim eu me preocupo com as pessoas desse acampamento, gasto a maior parte do tempo usando meu cérebro para pensar numa maneira de nos tirar dessa ilha enquanto você "monta" no Sawyer o dia inteiro.

- Ora, sua...- começou Ana-Lucia, mas Jack interviu já que pelo jeito Sawyer e Hurley não fariam nada.

- Parem com isso vocês duas agora mesmo! P, eu não tô com paciência para isso! Preciso cuidar da Kate e quero todo mundo longe da minha barraca agora mesmo. Hurley, me mantenha informado sobre o grupo que saiu em busca da Claire e do bebê, espero que a encontrem logo!

Ainda com os olhos disparando chispas de ódio para Juliet, Ana-Lucia foi levada por Sawyer pela mão, Hurley também se afastou, mas a médica, no entanto, permaneceu. Deu um passo a frente, temendo que Jack a expulsasse, mas ele fez um gesto para que ela se aproximasse. Kate deu um pequeno gemido, indicando que estava voltando a si.

- Juliet, eu acabei de examinar o ferimento dela e vi que não é grave, ela estará bem em alguns dias, mas o que me preocupa é o bebê.

- Bebê?- ela ficou surpresa.

- Sim, Kate está esperando um filho meu.- ele respondeu.

- Oh!- exclamou Juliet.

- E já que você é obstetra e acabou de fazer um discurso dizendo que gosta de ajudar as pessoas, eu gostaria de saber se posso contar com você para me ajudar a cuidar da Kate e garantir que tudo corra bem na gravidez dela. Não sei mais por quanto tempo iremos ficar nessa ilha, mas se ela tiver que dar à luz aqui...

- Eu estarei com ela.- respondeu Juliet colocando uma mão no ombro dele num gesto de conforto.

Jack sorriu, sentindo-se mais aliviado.

- E quanto à sua teoria sobre os cientistas...

- È só uma teoria, mas você há de convir que é mais plausível do que crer que forças sobrenaturais povoam essa ilha.

- Você tem razão, mas como podemos explicar aquela "coisa" que nos perseguiu na floresta?

- Não faço a menor idéia, mas talvez o grupo que partiu para encontrar a Claire descubra alguma coisa. Eu soube que dentro da caixa que encontramos na floresta têm explosivos.

- Sim.- confirmou Jack. – Pedi ao Locke que os escondesse num lugar bem seguro, eles serão úteis se precisarmos lidar com as tais pessoas de que o grupo de Sayid falou. Cientistas ou espíritos, poderemos explodi-los se tentarem nos fazer mal.

- Hummm...- Kate gemeu mais uma vez, abrindo os olhos verdes.

Jack segurou a mão dela.

- Como se sente?

- Com muita dor de cabeça.- ela respondeu. – Mas cadê a Claire? Nós estávamos juntas perto do riacho, é a última coisa de que me lembro...

- Cientistas.- Juliet repetiu, deixando-os a sós.

- Fica calma, Kate. Eu vou cuidar de você e te explicar tudo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Aquela abusada filha da p.- reclamava Ana, andando de um lado para o outro em frente à barraca de Sawyer, muito zangada.

- Acalme-se docinho, isso não vai levar a nada mesmo. Por que você não vem aqui e relaxa um pouco?- ele sugeriu com um lindo sorriso, mas isso deixou Ana-Lucia ainda mais zangada.

- Não vou "montar" em você agora!- ela proferiu com sua língua ferina.

- Jesus, mulher! Não tô pensando em nada disso, só quero te dar um pouco de carinho.

Ana olhou para ele, e Sawyer sorriu outra vez.

- Tá fazendo beicinho né?

Ela não disse nada e ele a abraçou por trás, beijando sua nuca.

- Não precisa fazer beicinho, anda vem, vamos relaxar um pouco.

Eles entraram na barraca e Sawyer tirou-lhe as botas. Mas quando ele desceu o zíper da calça dela, Ana franziu o cenho e gritou com ele:

- Caramba Sawyer, será que você só consegue pensar nisso?

- Já disse que não tô pensando nada, para de se fazer de durona, só quero te deixar mais à vontade.

Ana finalmente deixou que ele despisse suas calças, e num gesto carinhoso ele a cobriu da cintura para baixo com um confortável cobertor.

- E agora? Está bom assim?

- Está.- Ana respondeu meiga. – Mas vai ficar melhor se você deitar comigo.

- Eu vou deitar, mas antes vou buscar manga pra gente, o que me diz?

- Manga? Ah não!- queixou-se ela.

- Qual é o problema? Eu pensei que você gostasse.

- E gosto, mas acho que ando comendo demais, só o cheiro já me enjoa, aliás, acho que não quero comer manga nunca mais, não te falei nada, mas amanheci com um enjôo terrível esta manhã.

- Está bem então, vou procurar outra coisa pra gente comer e volto logo.- ele a beijou rapidamente nos lábios e Ana queixou-se mais uma vez.

- Ai Sawyer, não me beija! Sei lá, o enjôo tá voltando agora e acho que enjoei do seu beijo porque tem gosto de manga.

- Enjoou do meu beijo pra sempre?

- Não, não é isso. Só não quero beijar agora.

- Certo.- bufou ele ficando sem paciência. – Vou buscar água de coco pra você, serve?

- Aham.- ela respondeu.

- E prometo que não vou te beijar pelas próximas horas.

- Eu te amo.- Ana sussurrou.

- Yeah, yeah...- ironizou ele deixando a barraca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ainda tá zangado comigo?- perguntou Kate depois que Jack terminou de fazer um curativo no ferimento em sua cabeça.

- Não tô zangado, apenas preocupado.- ele respondeu abraçando-a com carinho. – Eu espero que na nossa próxima discussão não aconteça uma coisa dessas novamente.

- Próxima discussão?

- Sim, ainda quero brigar muito com você, pra depois fazermos as pazes!

Kate sorriu e eles trocaram um longo beijo.

- Acha que vão conseguir encontrar a Claire e o bebê? Estou tão preocupada.

- Tenho certeza que sim.- respondeu ele para tranqüilizá-la, mas na verdade não tinha certeza da resposta.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais uma noite solitária em sua barraca, pensou Juliet. Deitou-se no colchão improvisado e tentou dormir, mas seus pensamentos acabaram se voltando para o beijo desajeitado que trocara com o escocês aquela manhã. Não queria admitir, mas havia gostado muito, ele poderia ser um bêbado mas era muito bonito, com um sotaque sexy e o gosto de uísque na ponta da língua dele quando a beijou a havia excitado e Juliet pegou-se suspirando.

Relaxou no colchão e começou a fantasiar cenas interessantes com o escocês. Mas de repente, se assustou ao perceber que não estava sozinha em sua barraca.

- Você? O que quer?- indagou se cobrindo com o cobertor dos pés à cabeça, estava apenas de calcinha.

- Estava pensando em mim, loira?- inquiriu ele com aquela voz sexy que lhe causava arrepios pelo corpo inteiro.

- Vá embora daqui, seu bêbado!

- Eu não estou bêbado, doutora. Mas se quiser posso buscar uísque e ficarmos bêbados juntos ou quem sabe fazer algo ainda melhor...

- Você não se atreveria...

- Ah não?- ele começou a se despir para a surpresa de Juliet; tirou tudo ficando completamente nu diante dela.

- Ai meu Deus!- Juliet deixou escapar quando viu aquele corpo másculo e viril, excitado por ela.

- Eu sei que você quer, loira, então por que não facilita as coisas?

Ele saiu arrancando o lençol de Juliet e ela não pôde impedi-lo. Junto com o lençol, foi a calcinha e ela logo ficou nua assim como ele. Desmond a beijou ferozmente na boca e acariciou todo o seu corpo fazendo-a gemer alto de prazer, há quanto tempo ela não era tocada daquela maneira.

Quando ele tocou seu centro molhado, ela gritou e começou a mordê-lo, o que deixou Desmond ainda mais louco.

- Oh assim, assim, seu escocês pervertido, vem pra dentro de mim!

Desmond não se fez de rogado e a penetrou com força, Juliet abafou seu grito mordendo o ombro dele e começou a se mover com ele. Quase vinte minutos depois estavam jogados um ao lado do outro, olhando para cima sem dizer nada.

- Uau!- foi a única coisa que Desmond conseguiu dizer.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie estava desnorteado porque passara o dia inteiro procurando por Claire junto com Sayid e Michael e nada deles a encontrarem. Quando a noite caiu, eles acenderam uma fogueira e resolveram esperar pelo amanhecer para continuarem as buscas.

Michael e Sayid adormeceram depois que eles partilharam um pequeno jantar composto por frutas e água de coco. Charlie ficou vigiando por umas duas horas quando de repente o farfalhar de arbustos o alertou. Sayid acordou de imediato e chamou Michael. Ele preparou a faca que Locke lhe emprestara e que ele trazia no bolso de trás da calça e posicionou-se estrategicamente para surpreender quem viria.

Mas não chegou a usar o instrumento cortante, pois Claire surgiu toda machucada detrás dos arbustos com o rosto cheio de lágrimas. Charlie gritou assim que a viu:

- Claire!

- Não se aproxime de mim.- disse ela, dando um passo para trás. – Quem é você?

Continua...


	11. Mudanças repentinas parte II

Lei n° 10 parte II

Charlie fitou Claire dos pés à cabeça, incrédulo com o que ela acabara de dizer. Como assim não o reconhecia? Ela ainda estava desorientada, com alguns hematomas nos braços, as unhas sujas, provavelmente por tentar se defender arranhando alguém ou se debatendo, com o olhar perdido, ela tentou ir em direção oposta a eles, mas Charlie a segurou, fazendo-a gritar, os assustando.

- Claire, o que aconteceu com você? Sou eu, o Charlie. Onde está o nosso filho?- Charlie perguntava, atropelando as próprias palavras.

- Eu não sei quem é você! Nem de que filho você está falando! Me deixem em paz!

Sayid e Michael se olharam percebendo que Charlie não conseguiria controlar a situação, e Sayid resolveu ajudar como podia, já que tinha mais experiência em interrogatório. Ele se aproximou devagar, tentando ganhar a confiança dela.

- Claire, somos seus amigos, eu e Michael e Charlie é o seu marido. Caímos em uma ilha há vários dias, somos sobreviventes do vôo 815 da Oceanic. Você não se lembra de nós?

Claire balançou a cabeça negativamente, visivelmente desorientada. Michael se aproximou de Sayid e cochichou em seu ouvido.

- Ela está muito abalada, não vamos conseguir nada dela aqui.

- Vamos levá-la para o Jack, talvez ele consiga ajudá-la.- disse Sayid.

- Ouça, Claire, nós vamos te levar para o acampamento onde moramos. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo.- disse Charlie, tocando no ombro dela. – Confia em mim?

Claire pensou um pouco, por fim, assentiu.

Quando eles começaram a caminhar de volta para o acampamento, Charlie disse a Michael:

- Nós a deixamos no acampamento e voltamos para procurar o Aaron.

- Temos que nos reorganizar primeiro, Charlie. Não sabemos onde ele está.- disse Sayid. – Devem ter soltado a Claire para nos despistar.

- Eu concordo.- disse Michael.- Levamos a Claire de volta ao acampamento e pensamos sobre o que devemos fazer.

Charlie assentiu e suspirou pesaroso ao ver Claire olhar para ele como se fosse um completo estranho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A noite no acampamento estava tranqüila. Todos já haviam se recolhido, exceto Juliet. Ela estava parada em frente à barraca de Desmond tentando vê-lo, mas ainda não tinha tido sucesso, ele parecia quieto demais.

A verdade era que ela não conseguia parar de pensar na noite anterior. Há muito tempo não se sentia tão inquieta sobre um encontro amoroso. A maioria na ilha tinha o seu parceiro, mas ela estava sozinha, quer dizer, até a noite anterior.

Decidiu que esperaria mais um pouco para ver se ele aparecia até que resolveu ir embora. Foi quando um movimento atrás de si e de repente, Desmond a agarrava e a arrastava pra dentro da tenda dele, rindo.

- Boa noite, Julie! Estava procurando por mim?- ele a cumprimentou, mas com certeza andara bebendo porque seu hálito era puro uísque.

Juliet irritou-se com a petulância dele e o empurrou.

- Toda vez que vejo você está bêbado! Onde consegue tanta bebida, Desmond?

- Por aí!- ele respondeu com displicência. – Mas vamos falar de coisas mais interessantes, veio me ver por causa da noite que tivemos ontem?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

- Você é quem sabe... – ele fingiu indiferença e começou a tirar a camisa.

Juliet ficou parada no lugar.

- Ué, você não disse que ia embora?

- Yeah, eu estou indo...

Mas Desmond a puxou pelo braço, impedindo-a de ir. Juliet ficou olhando para ele, e Desmond acariciou-lhe o rosto:

- Você é linda!

- Desmond, eu preciso ir... – ela tentava raciocinar, mas sabia que seria em vão.

- Se você quisesse ir, já teria ido, querida.

Os olhos deles se encontraram por uma fração de segundos e no momento seguinte estavam se beijando como loucos. Desmond começou a despi-la, beijando cada parte que se mostrava a ele, antes de deitá-la no chão e despir a si mesmo.

Juliet estava ansiosa por fazer amor com ele novamente e não conteve um gemido alto quando Desmond a tomou, lentamente, antes de acelerar os movimentos. Feliz, ela o enlaçou com seus braços e se deixou levar até o dia amanhecer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer acordou muito cedo na manhã seguinte e foi dar uma caminhada na praia enquanto Ana ainda dormia. Ele estava realmente preocupado com os enjôos dela e as mudanças constantes de humor. Viu Sun, a coreana caminhando em sua direção e resolveu conversar com ela a respeito. Ouvira falar que ela entendia de plantas medicinais e que tinha conseguido fazer até uma horta na entrada da floresta. Quem sabe ela não teria o remédio certo para o mal que afligia sua morena?

- Hey, sunshine!- ele cumprimentou, tentando ser simpático. Ela sorriu para ele.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. È, eu soube que você entende de remédios caseiros...

- Sim, um pouco.- ela respondeu, humilde. – Está com algum problema? Do que precisa?

- Não sou eu, é Ana. Você sabe, a minha namorada.

- Sei.- Sun sorriu com o aparente embaraço dele. – O que ela tem?

- Ela anda sem apetite, sabe? Eu já tentei mangas, coco, mas ela enjoa com tudo! O último coco que levei pra ela quase foi jogado na minha cabeça.

Sun riu.

- Então, eu queria saber se você tem algo pra acabar com esses enjôos para que ela possa voltar a comer normalmente...

- Hum, ela está enjoando com tudo mesmo?- Sun começou a ponderar. – Por acaso ela te fez algum pedido estranho em relação à comida?

- Yeah, agora que você mencionou me lembro que ela me implorou que eu fosse buscar mamão pra ela porque queria comer com uma barra de chocolate que tinha no bolso. Achei estranho, mas...

- Bom, a explicação pra isso pode ser bem simples, Sawyer.

- Sério? E qual seria?

- Ana-Lucia pode estar grávida.

- O quê?- retrucou ele, quase engasgando com a própria saliva.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hey, Sawyer! Já sei o que quero comer! Eu quero porco assado. Que tal? Ouvi dizer que tem muitos nessa ilha.- disse Ana-Lucia quando Sawyer voltou para a tenda deles.

- Bem, não sei se seria saudável você comer carne de porco no seu estado.

- Meu estado? Como assim?- ela questionou sem entender.

- Porque eu acho que você está grávida, Lulu. – ele respondeu, tentando sorrir.

- Mas da onde você tirou isso?- ela ficou nervosa de repente.

- Ana, você está enjoando o tempo todo, querendo comer coisas estranhas e me disse há uma semana que estava atrasada.

- Eu estou morando em uma ilha, Sawyer, debaixo de um teto de lona, estou atrasada por causa do estresse.

- Isso é o que você diz! Mas e se estiver mesmo grávida?

- Não, isso não pode ser verdade. Não posso estar grávida!

- Ah, sim, você pode, docinho. Não estamos nos protegendo desde o primeiro momento em que ficamos juntos e a não ser que você tenha encontrado uma camisinha naquela escotilha, você pode se considerar uma futura mamãe.

- E você um futuro papai!- ela apontou o dedo em riste para ele.

- Eu não disse que não!- Sawyer retrucou com seriedade.

Ana-Lucia passou as mãos pelos cabelos, preocupada. Tinha planos de ser mãe sim, mas não ali e menos ainda sob aquelas condições, com um homem que não sabia se continuaria com ela caso fossem resgatados.

- Isso só pode ser um pesadelo! O que vamos fazer, Sawyer?

- Acho que não temos escolha, Lulu. O que está feito, está feito!

- Ah, parece tão simples né? Por que não é você que vai gerar um filho sem pré-natal e dar à luz na areia, sem anestesia...

- Eu entendo perfeitamente isso!- disse ele. – Acha que eu planejei isso? Eu nunca quis ser pai, Ana! Mas quando penso em você tendo o meu filho... – Sawyer deu um lindo sorriso, surpreendendo-a. – Penso que seria maravilhoso.

- Oh, Sawyer!- ela buscou o apoio dos braços dele e Sawyer a estreitou junto ao peito, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça.

- Hey, não fica assim não! Vai dar tudo certo!

Ela se aninhou mais no peito dele.

- Você podia falar com a sardenta sobre isso. Ela está grávida também!

- È, eu soube! Acho que isso são os efeitos colaterais da ilha.

Sawyer riu levemente.

- Não tem TV aqui amor, a gente precisava arranjar um jeito de passar o tempo.

Ana sorriu e eles se beijaram.

- Preciso dar uma volta. Nos vemos depois, está bem?

Sawyer assentiu, compreendendo que ela precisava de um tempo sozinha para assimilar a idéia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia caminhou longos minutos pela floresta sem se afastar muito da praia até que avistou Desmond cortando lenha.

- Bom dia.- ela saudou.

- Bom dia.- ele respondeu com um sorriso satisfeito.

- Você parece feliz.- ela comentou.

- Tenho meus motivos, irmã.- ele respondeu, sorrindo mais ainda. – Mas você me parece preocupada.

- Um pouco.

Ele tocou o ombro dela num gesto amistoso.

- Seja lá o que for, vai se resolver.

- Assim espero.

De repente, uma luz piscando não muito longe dali chamou a atenção de ambos. Eles se entreolharam e resolveram se aproximar, ainda que cautelosos, e se surpreenderam com o que viram. Um pára-quedas enorme, munido com um sinalizador tinha acabado de cair na floresta, trazendo consigo uma caixa de madeira bem grande.

- Mas o que é isso?- indagou Ana-Lucia.

- Vamos descobrir!- sugeriu Desmond, curioso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer saiu de sua tenda para ver se Ana-Lucia estava voltando e viu Jack enfaixar a pata do cachorro de Walt. O animal tinha se machucado na floresta.

- Pronto amigão, vai ficar bom logo!- disse ele, afagando a cabeça do animal. – Não deixe que ele se mexa muito por enquanto, Walt.

- Obrigado, doutor Jack.- disse o menino, agradecido, em seguida puxando devagar a coleira do cachorro e se afastando.

- Fazendo a caridade do dia, doutor?- Sawyer indagou, se aproximando de Jack.

- Alguém tem que fazer não é?- Jack retrucou com um sorriso.

- Fiquei sabendo da novidade.- Sawyer comentou. – Que você e a sardenta vão ter um herdeiro.

- Sim.- Jack respondeu, feliz.

Sawyer mordeu o lábio inferior. Jack sorriu, já estavam há tempo suficiente naquela ilha para ele saber quando Sawyer queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia como.

- O que foi Sawyer? Quer me dizer alguma coisa?

- A Lulu está grávida.- ele disse por fim.

Jack não se mostrou surpreso, afinal ninguém estava se cuidando.

- Meus parabéns, Sawyer. Quer que eu dê uma olhada nela?

- Seria bom.- ele respondeu. – Ela saiu para caminhar, estava nervosa e confusa mesmo eu tendo assegurado que vai ficar tudo bem. Como a Kate reagiu quando descobriu que estava grávida?

- Ela ficou em pânico. Começou a me evitar, disse que não queria ter um filho nessa ilha, sob essas condições, ela pensou até em aborto, eu fiquei muito preocupado.

- Mas e agora? Ela já está aceitando melhor?

- Sim, ela começou a gostar da idéia depois que o bebê da Claire nasceu. Agora ela está feliz porque vai ser mamãe.

- Mas eu entendo as preocupações da Ana, sabe? Acho que ela não quer brincar de Adão e Eva com uma criança.

- Eu sei o quanto deve estar sendo difícil para ela, mas Ana vai mudar quando começar a pensar no bebê. Em como ele vai ser, quais serão suas primeiras palavras...não temos escolha, temos que ser responsáveis por nossos atos.

Sawyer sorriu, agradecendo. As palavras de Jack tinham feito ele se sentir melhor.

- Jack! Jack!- Kate apareceu de repente, correndo na direção deles.

- O que houve?- Jack indagou, preocupado.

- Eles voltaram!- ela apontou para a direção de onde vinham Michael, Sayid, Charlie e Claire.

Eles correram para junto da aglomeração, e Jack disse:

- Que bom que voltaram!

Claire olhava para todos eles assustada.

- Nós temos um problema.- Sayid comunicou olhando para Claire de soslaio.

- Onde está o bebê?- Kate perguntou.

- Quem são vocês?- Claire indagou em voz alta, deixando a todos surpresos.

- O que aconteceu com ela?- Sawyer perguntou.

- È o que iremos explicar.- disse Sayid.

- Jack!- a voz de Ana-Lucia chamou sua atenção. Ela vinha arrastando uma caixa de madeira presa em um pára-quedas, com a ajuda de Desmond.

- O que é isso?- Sayid indagou.

- Esse pára-quedas caiu do nada na floresta.- explicou Ana-Lucia. – Está cheio de comida industrializada.

- _Dude_, cada vez eu tenho mais medo dessa ilha!- Hurley exclamou.

- O que faremos com toda essa comida?- indagou Desmond.

- Vamos guardá-la por enquanto e depois dividir entre todos.- sugeriu Jack. – Agora, precisamos cuidar do assunto da Claire. Juliet, você pode examiná-la para ver se ela está bem?

Juliet, que tinha acabado de se aproximar das pessoas assentiu com a cabeça. Charlie tentou abraçar Claire, mas ela se esquivou dele, com medo. Juliet sorriu para ela, dizendo que era médica e que iria cuidar dela. Claire a seguiu até sua tenda. Charlie as acompanhou. Quando chegaram à barraca, ele tinha esperanças de que algo parecesse familiar a ela, mas os olhos de Claire continuavam confusos r indiferentes.

- Não se lembra mesmo de nada?- ele perguntou.

- Me desculpe, mas não.

Charlie então entrou na tenda deles e pegou o diário dela.

- Leia isso! È o seu diário, talvez ajude a fazer sua memória retornar. Preciso muito de você Claire para encontrarmos o nosso filho.- ele a beijou na testa e dessa vez ela não o afastou. Em seguida ele a deixou sozinha com Juliet na barraca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael e Sayid contaram tudo o que havia acontecido para Jack e os outros.

- Se eles devolveram a Claire e ficaram com o bebê...- dizia Jack. – Significa que Juiet está certa a respeito dessas pessoas se tratarem de cientistas realizando pesquisas ilegais nesta ilha.

- Sim, cheguei a esta mesma conclusão.- disse Michael. – Por isso levaram Emma e Zack, as duas crianças de nosso grupo e também tentaram levar meu filho, Walt.

- Mas e quanto a essa comida toda caindo do céu?- indagou Sawyer. – Acham que ela foi enviada para esses tais cientistas e caiu por acidente perto da nossa praia?

- Eu acho que sim.- disse Ana-Lucia. – Essa ilha é tão escondida que permite o trabalho ilegal desses cientistas, mas impossibilita que sejamos resgatados e essas pessoas, mesmo sabendo da nossa existência nunca nos ajudaram ou acionaram ajuda para nós.

- Que tipo de experiências eles fazem com as crianças?- Kate se perguntou com a mão protetora sobre sua gravidez recente.

Sawyer e Jack se entreolharam. Kate e Ana-Lucia estavam grávidas. Será que essas pessoas tentariam levá-las por esse motivo? A preocupação de ambos foi imediata.

- O que será que fizeram com a Claire?- Ana perguntou com receio. – Para ela perder a memória desse jeito...

- Espero que ela se lembre e nos conte tudo para nos prevenirmos contra essas pessoas.- disse Sayid.

- O que vamos fazer agora?- Jack indagou mais a si mesmo do que aos outros.

- Acho que chegou a hora de explodirmos aquela escotilha, Jack.- disse Locke.

- Talvez não seja uma boa idéia, _brother_.- comentou Desmond. – E se tiver algo radioativo lá dentro?

- Você tem idéia melhor, Desmond?- Locke indagou. – Vamos então nos sentar, cruzar os braços e esperar que eles nos ataquem novamente?

- O caçador tem razão.- disse Sawyer.

- Então faremos isso hoje à noite. – anunciou Jack. – Na melhor das hipóteses servirá como abrigo para nos protegermos.

- Nós iremos com vocês.- falou Kate, se referindo à ela e Ana-Lucia.

- De jeito nenhum.- discordou Jack. – Vocês estão grávidas!

- Você está grávida também, Ana?- Kate questionou, surpresa e a outra respondeu.

- Ao que tudo indica sim.- e em seguida dirigiu-se a Jack. – Grávidas, não inválidas, Jack.

- Ana... – começou Sawyer, mas ela o cortou.

- E nem pense em me impedir, caipira!- acrescentou Ana.

- Eu vou com ou sem a sua aprovação, Jack.- Kate garantiu.

Vendo que não conseguiria impedi-las, Jack e Sawyer acabaram cedendo à vontade delas, ainda que preocupados.

- Mas em hipótese alguma vocês duas irão carregar os explosivos, fui claro?- indagou Jack com ar intimidante.

As duas concordaram sem objeções. Jack continuou:

- Michael, você fica no acampamento para cuidar das pessoas. Vamos preparar nossas mochilas e iremos ao anoitecer.

Sawyer puxou Jack pelo braço quando o grupo se dispersou.

- Acho que chegou a hora de liberarmos as armas, Jacko. Nunca se sabe o que podemos encontrar na floresta.

- Tem razão. Deixarei duas no acampamento e levaremos as outras.

Quando a noite veio, o grupo partiu. Durante o trajeto pela mata, Jack mal dirigia a palavra a Kate, ele estava irritado com ela por estar se arriscando estando grávida, mas ela simplesmente ignorava o mau humor dele.

- Preferia que você não tivesse vindo.- resmungou Sawyer, baixinho para Ana-Lucia. – Não quero que se machuque.

- Eu sei me cuidar!- ela garantiu.

- È aqui!- anunciou Locke quando chegaram até o local onde estava enterrada a escotilha. Ele mostrou a tampa de metal aos outros. Sawyer, Sayid e Jack começaram a manipular os explosivos.

Alguns minutos após a explosão, o grupo tentou enxergar através da fumaça espessa provocada pela dinamite. Eles se aproximaram com cuidado e viram que a tampa explodira como eles esperavam. Todos se colocaram ao redor do rombo causado pela dinamite e tentaram enxergar alguma coisa dentro. Mas tudo o que se podia ver era um enorme vácuo que parecia se estender de forma infinita para dentro da escuridão.

Continua...


	12. Demarcando o território

**Lei n° 11- Demarcando o território**

Enormes placas de metal, pedaços de concreto, poeira, mato, tudo foi pelos ares quando Jack acionou os explosivos para explodir a entrada da misteriosa escotilha encravada na selva. Com medo de que algum destroço caísse em cima de Ana-Lucia, Sawyer a protegeu com seu corpo e largou um palavrão quando um pedaço de metal atingiu em cheio seu dedo do pé.

Locke estava ansioso para vislumbrar o que tinha lá dentro, mas Jack o advertiu de que eles deveriam esperar a poeira assentar. Quando a nuvem de poeira foi se dissipando, Kate deu um passo à frente e Jack ralhou com ela:

- Kate, você não deve respirar essa poeira! Fique aqui atrás!

Relutante, ela obedeceu. Locke passou na frente dela e Jack o seguiu. Sawyer foi até eles, fazendo um sinal para que Ana-Lucia ficasse com Kate. Os três homens pararam à entrada do buraco que tinham feito. Uma pequena quantidade de fumaça ainda saía lá de dentro. Locke olhou para Jack.

- Eu vou descer lá embaixo!

- John, nós não sabemos o que tem lá. Não deveríamos...

- E vamos não continuar sabendo se ficarmos aqui parados!- disse Sawyer. – Se esses malucos da tal iniciativa ao Dharma vierem levar a minha morena a culpa será toda sua Jack! O mínimo que essa espelunca pode servir é de esconderijo pro nosso grupo.

- Eu acho que deveríamos votar!- afirmou Kate.

Locke sorriu: - Tá legal, quem é a favor de entrarmos agora mesmo na escotilha?

Sawyer levantou a mão, Kate e Ana-Lucia também, apenas Jack não se pronunciou. Mas como venceu a maioria, ele nada pode fazer.

- Está bem, vamos entrar!- disse por fim. – Mas quem será o primeiro? Teremos que amarrar uma corda e ir descendo a pessoa dentro do buraco bem devagar...

- È uma excelente idéia Jack. Mas precisaremos de uma pessoa leve para descermos, temos duas mulheres bem aqui!- disse Locke.

- Aí já seria uma péssima idéia!- reclamou Sawyer. – Não podemos mandar nenhuma das duas lá pra baixo sem sabermos o que tem lá.

- Mas cowboy, vai ser muito mais difícil se tentarmos desceu um de vocês três, o ideal é que uma de nós duas vá!

- Eu vou!- disse Kate, olhando a profundidade do buraco.

- Jamais!- falou Jack com ênfase.

- Você não manda em mim!

- Você está grávida de um filho meu, tô cansado de repetir!

- Sim, mas isso não te dá o direito de...

Ana-Lucia cortou a discussão dos dois:

- John, pode amarrar a corda em mim, eu vou descer!

- Ana-Lucia!- Sawyer reclamou, mas ela limitou-se a dizer, muito séria:

- Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer!

No momento seguinte ela tinha uma corda fortemente amarrada ao redor da cintura. Dentro do buraco havia uma escada quebrada e enferrujada. Ana-Lucia se apoiou nela para descer. A outra ponta da corda estava amarrada a uma árvore enquanto Sawyer, Jack e Locke seguravam no meio para descê-la bem devagar. Kate mirou uma lanterna no fundo do buraco na tentativa de ver a profundidade e assustou-se ao ver o quanto era fundo. Entregou a lanterna para Ana-Lucia.

- Tenha cuidado, amiga!

Ana assentiu com um meio sorriso, e disse:

- Tá legal, tô pronta, podem me descer!

Os três homens começaram a descê-la bem devagar, Ana-Lucia ia iluminando o caminho com a lanterna. Dois minutos depois olhou para baixo, estava chegando ao fundo da escotilha. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte, não queria admitir, mas estava assustada. Viu uma poça de água brilhando no chão de concreto e um vulto que se movia rápido de um lado para o outro. Alargou os olhos.

- Gente, tem alguma coisa aqui em baixo! È melhor vocês me puxarem pra cima!- gritou.

Sawyer ficou nervoso: - Vocês a ouviram, vamos puxá-la!

Os homens fizeram força para erguê-la, mas algo parecia puxá-la para baixo.

- Sawyerrrrr!- ela gritou desesperada. – Sawyerrrr!

- Anaaaaaa!- ele gritou de volta querendo se atirar de cabeça no buraco. Kate juntou-se aos homens na tentativa de puxá-la para cima. Mas seja lá o que fosse que a puxava para baixo desistiu de ficar lutando com eles e simplesmente partiu a corda.

Os quatro caíram para trás. O esforço que fizeram para puxar Ana-Lucia para cima causou alguns pequenos ferimentos nas mãos deles, mas não se importaram, estavam mais interessados em descobrir o que acontecera com ela.

Sawyer levou as mãos à cabeça, desnorteado e bradou:

- Eu disse que não era uma boa idéia mandá-la lá para baixo!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Claire, essa é a Libby, você se lembra dela meu amor?- inquiriu Charlie se aproximando da namorada à entrada da barraca deles, vinha acompanhado por Libby que sorriu de modo compreensivo para Claire.

- Não.- ela negou veemente com a cabeça.

Charlie assentiu, e disse:

- A Libby é psicoterapeuta, ela pode te ajudar a recuperar sua memória. Quer tentar?

Claire pensou por alguns momentos, olhou para o berço do filho que ela não se lembrava de ter tido e isso a angustiava bastante. Resolveu aceitar.

- Está bem. Como pode me ajudar?

Libby sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Vou fazer uma regressão com você. Retornará ao lugar onde estava, o lugar onde ainda está seu filho.- segurou as mãos dela. – Agora feche os olhos e se concentre.

Charlie saiu de perto para não atrapalhar. Claire seguiu todas as instruções, mas nada acontecia. Ela soltou as mãos de Libby, e disse, ainda de olhos fechados: - Hum, não tá acontecendo nada!

Mas nesse exato momento, sua mente foi invadida por um sem fim de imagens aterradoras, viu a si mesma gritando desesperada enquanto lhe tiravam o filho dos braços. Descontrolou-se: - Aaron! Aaron! Cadê o meu filho? Cadê o meu filho?

Charlie veio correndo ao ouvir os gritos dela.

- O que houve?- indagou alarmado, as outras pessoas também se aproximaram para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Claire, fique calma!- dizia Libby. – Você está a salvo. Foi uma lembrança.

Mas Claire continuava se debatendo, Charlie a abraçou bem forte.

- Meu amor, está tudo bem, eu estou aqui, nós vamos encontrar o Aaron. Eu prometo!

- Eles o levaram Charlie!- Claire disse entre soluços e Charlie continuou a acalmá-la, quando ela estivesse pronta contaria a ele tudo o que acontecera e eles formariam um grupo de busca para trazer Aaron de volta.

Libby pediu às pessoas que se afastassem e os deixou sozinhos. Juliet assistia à cena em frente à sua barraca. Desmond se aproximou dela por trás e lhe deu um cheiro no pescoço. Ela franziu o cenho, irritada.

- O que você quer?

- E isso é jeito de me tratar, adorada?

- É o jeito que você merece ser tratado, ou acha que eu esqueci que você me ignorou esta manhã?

- Eu não te ignorei, Julie, querida.- ele tentou abraçá-la, mas Juliet o empurrou.

- Não sou o seu brinquedinho Desmond, pode me esquecer!

E dizendo isso, ela entrou em sua barraca deixando-o sozinho ao relento da noite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia sentiu um cheiro muito forte, tão forte que fez arder suas narinas. Fazendo uma careta, ela abriu os olhos de repente e se deparou com a figura de um homem baixo e atarracado de olhos azuis esbugalhados para ela. Gritou, mas o som foi abafado por um pano sujo que estava amarrado à sua boca.

- Finalmente você veio.- disse o homem balbuciante. Tinha o rosto todo barbado e vestia um macacão cinza com o mesmo símbolo que continha nas embalagens dos alimentos que ela e Desmond encontraram.

Ele tirou a mordaça dos lábios dela e sorriu. Ana-Lucia tentou ficar calma.

- Quem é você?- perguntou ao homem?

- Você foi enviada para ficar no meu lugar?- ele perguntou como se a pergunta fizesse algum sentido para Ana.

- Do que está falando?

- Você não foi enviada, você é uma impostora!- bradou o homem, nervoso.

Ana-Lucia começou a pensar que ele estava louco e achou melhor concordar com ele.

- Sim sou eu. Fui enviada para ficar no seu lugar.

O homem voltou a sorrir:

- O que um boneco de neve disse para o outro?

- O quê?- inquiriu Ana sem entender.

- Ana! Ana!- a voz inconfundível de Sawyer soou em algum lugar dentro da escotilha. O coração de Ana-Lucia deu um pulo.

- Quem é esse?- questionou o homem.

Ana olhou para as mãos dele e viu que estava armado com uma espingarda.

- Não é ninguém, está ouvindo coisas.

- Ana!- Sawyer gritou novamente. Enquanto isso, Jack, Locke e Kate estavam apreensivos na superfície.

- Eu vou descer!- disse o médico.

Kate colocou sua mão sobre a dele com preocupação, mas antes que Jack pudesse se esgueirar para dentro da escotilha, Locke disse:

- Não Jack, eu vou!

Lá dentro, Ana-Lucia continuava tentando convencer o homem de que não havia ninguém lá dentro a não ser eles dois, mas ele não era idiota, podia ser louco, mas não surdo. Ana desesperou-se.

- Não venha até aqui Sawyer, ele está armado!

Mas no momento seguinte, ela não pode dizer mais nada pois foi golpeada na cabeça com o cabo da espingarda e tudo escureceu ao seu redor.

Continua...


	13. Demarcando o território parte II

**Lei n° 11 parte II**

- Ana! Ana-Lucia!- Sawyer gritou sem obter resposta. Há dois minutos conversava com Ana e agora ela não lhe respondia.

Com a arma em punho, Sawyer andou sorrateiramente pelo estranho corredor na semi-escuridão até que encontrou o corpo inerte de Ana-Lucia estendido no chão. Preocupado, ele se aproximou e agachando-se ao lado dela, tocou seu rosto.

- Ana? Querida, sou eu Sawyer.

Ana-Lucia abriu os olhos, confusa.

- Sawyer?- ela tentou dizer mais alguma coisa, mas sua cabeça ainda girava por causa da pancada que havia levado. Sawyer passou uma de suas mãos na testa dela e sujou-a com o sangue que escorria do ferimento na cabeça de Ana.

- Quem fez isso com você?- ele perguntou nervoso enquanto a ajudava a se levantar, mas antes que Ana pudesse tentar dizer mais alguma coisa novamente, um tiro foi ouvido dentro do espaço confinado da escotilha e Sawyer jogou seu corpo em cima de Ana-Lucia, protegendo-a. Uma vez que ela estava em segurança, ele pôde apontar sua arma para o autor do tiro.

- Quem é você?- Sawyer perguntou, determinado.

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora Jack ajudava Locke a se preparar para descer.

- Devemos voltar para a praia e chamar ajuda.- disse Kate.

- È a melhor coisa que vocês podem fazer agora.- concordou Locke.

- Cuidado, John!- disse Jack. – Não queremos mais ninguém morto nessa ilha.

Ele assentiu e começou a descer pelo buraco que parecia não ter fundo. Jack e Kate esperaram que Locke terminasse a descida e assegurasse que estava bem antes de correrem para a praia em busca de ajuda.

Dentro da escotilha, Sawyer esperava pela resposta do estranho com Ana-Lucia colada às costas dele.

- Eu não vou perguntar de novo!- Sawyer gritou. – Quem é você?

Parcialmente escondido entre uma parede e uma porta, Sawyer só podia ver a arma que o homem apontava para eles.

- Largue a arma agora mesmo ou eu vou atirar!- disse o estranho..

- Eu não vou largar nada! Você é quem vai!- Sawyer gritou de volta o que pareceu enfurecer ainda mais o homem que atirou à queima-roupa neles dois. O tiro pegou de raspão no braço de Ana-Lucia e ela gritou.

- Filho da mãe, desgraçado!- Sawyer bradou voltando toda sua atenção para Ana-Lucia.

- Isso foi só pra te mostrar que eu estou falando sério! Solte sua arma ou eu atiro nela de novo!- o homem berrou descontrolado.

Sem opção, Sawyer pôs sua arma no chão. O homem então saiu de seu esconderijo, ainda apontando a arma ameaçadoramente para os dois. Tinha friso e esbugalhados olhos azuis.

- Está doendo muito?- Sawyer indagou a Ana que pressionava o ferimento em seu braço com força.

- E vou ficar bem.- ela disse num fio de voz.

O homem pegou uma cadeira e a empurrou na direção de Sawyer junto com uma corda.

- O que é isso?- Sawyer perguntou.

- Você vai amarrar essa mulher.- disse ele.

Os olhos negros de Ana olharam para Sawyer de maneira assustada. Ele nunca tinha visto aquela expressão no olhar dela antes e sentiu-se ainda mais preocupado com ela.

- E por que eu iria amarrá-la?- Sawyer retrucou.

- Se você quiser que ela fique viva, homem, vai fazer o que eu mando!

Sawyer suspirou em resposta e Ana-Lucia assentiu com o olhar que ele deveria amarrá-la. Era melhor não contrariar aquele louco. Ele ajudou-a se sentar na cadeira e passou a corda pelo corpo dela dando um nó frouxo. Percebendo, o homem usou sua arma para dar uma pancada na cabeça de Sawyer, mas ele estava pronto para revidar, no entanto, o outro homem foi mais rápido e pressionou o gatilho na cabeça de Ana-Lucia.

- Não tente dar uma de espertinho comigo!- usando a arma ele mandou que Sawyer se afastasse de Ana e apertou as cordas ao redor do corpo dela com suas próprias mãos. – Quem são vocês?- perguntou a ela.

- Somos sobreviventes de um acidente de avião. O vôo 815 que partiu de Sidney para Los Angeles.- ela explicou devagar.

- Estão mentindo!- disse o homem.

- E por que razão iríamos mentir?- perguntou Ana-Lucia. – Nem sabemos em que ilha estamos.

Observando a situação, Sawyer sabia que poderia tentar desarmar aquele homem outra vez, mas pôr Ana-Lucia e seu bebê em risco o deixava sem coragem. Maldição! Ele bradou em pensamento. Onde estavam Jack, Kate e o maldito Locke que não apareciam para ajudar?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John caminhava pelo corredor escuro com sua lanterna observando cada detalhe das paredes, os desenhos pintados e os canos interligados no teto. Aquele lugar parecia um antigo abrigo anti-bombas. Ele escutou vozes e reconheceu uma delas. Era a voz de Sawyer.

Ele parou à espreita, esperando o momento certo de aparecer. Viu Ana-Lucia amarrada à uma cadeira e Sawyer sob a mira de uma arma.

- Há quanto tempo estão na ilha?- perguntou o homem a eles.

- Há 42 dias.- Sawyer respondeu.

- 42 dias!- exclamou o homem. – E quantas pessoas tem no seu grupo?

- Cerca de 20.- disse Sawyer.

- Dentre essas pessoas alguma ficou doente ou morreu?

- Por quê?- indagou Ana.

- Apenas responda!

- Responda pra ele, Ana!- pediu Sawyer com medo de que o homem atirasse nela outra vez.

- Não, ninguém ficou doente ou morreu.- respondeu ela.

- Esse ferimento está bem feio!- ele disse de repente observando as mãos sujas de sangue de Ana-Lucia.

Ainda apontando a arma para eles, o homem buscou uma maleta de primeiros-socorros e se aproximou de Ana.

- Vou fazer um curativo.

Sawyer deu um passo a frente, mas Ana disse com o olhar que ele deixasse o homem fazer o curativo no braço dela. O sujeito limpou o braço dela e colocou antiséptico no ferimento. Não havia necessidade sutura e ele o protegeu com uma gaze.

Porém, de repente ele se aproximou demais de Ana e cheirou seus cabelos. Ela se esquivou sem entender.

- Há quanto tempo eu não tenho uma mulher... – ele comentou abaixando uma das alças da blusa dela. Ana queria empurrá-lo, mas estava amarrada.

- Tire suas patas de cima de mim!- ela gritou.

- Hey, homem das cavernas! Nem pense nisso!- disse Sawyer que foi obrigado a recuar quando o homem apontou a arma para ele novamente.

Um bipe alto soou naquele momento e começou a tocar sem parar.

- O que foi isso?- indagou Sawyer.

O homem conduziu Sawyer sob a mira da arma para uma outra sala onde havia um sistema de computadores antigos.

- Você sabe usar isso?- ele perguntou para Sawyer.

- Não vejo um sistema desses há anos.

- Sabe ou não sabe usar?

- Yeah!

- Òtimo! Então sente e digite aí os números que vou dizer.

- O que é isso tudo? Que lugar é esse?

- Cale a boca e apenas digite depressa: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 e aperte executar.

Sawyer fez o que ele pediu mesmo sem estar entendendo nada. O bipe parou e um contador fixado ao teto zerou retornando ao início.

- O que diabos é isso?

- Você acabou de salvar o mundo.- disse o homem.

Eles voltaram para a outra sala onde estava Ana e Sawyer viu Locke desamarrando-a. Sawyer se aproveitou disso para roubar a arma do homem, travando uma luta com ele. Ana finalmente se soltou e correu para ajudar Sawyer junto com Locke.

Ela deu um chute certeiro nas costas do homem que estava enforcando Sawyer e Locke aproveitou para segurá-lo com força e usar a corda para amarrá-lo. Mas o homem ainda se debateu e tentou reaver sua arma, segurando-a pelo cabo, mas Sawyer deu um chute na mão dele, o que fez com que a arma disparasse.

- O que vocês fizeram/- o homem gritou. – Agora estamos perdidos!

- Até que enfim você apareceu, Locke. Amarra esse louco! Onde estão a sardenta e o doutor?

Locke prendeu o homem na cadeira e deu vários nós apertados na corda ao redor do corpo dele.

- Eles foram para a praia buscar ajuda.

Sawyer apontou a arma para o homem.

- Agora sou eu quem faço as perguntas aqui!- disse ele. – Quem é você?

- Vamos todos morrer.- foi tudo o que o homem disse.

- Você vai morrer se não responder a minha pergunta. Quem é você? Que lugar é esse?

- Por que diz que vamos morrer?- questionou Locke.

- Porque se o computador não for consertado e o código não for digitado em 108 minutos, nós todos iremos morrer!

- Esse homem é completamente louco!- falou Ana-Lucia.

- Não, eu não sou louco!- berrou o homem. – Vocês não entendem? O computador precisa funcionar!

- O que acontece se o código não for digitado?- perguntou Locke.

- Todos morreremos. O mundo acaba!

- Talvez devêssemos chamar o Sayid para consertar o computador.- sugeriu Locke.

- Eu não acreditando que você está levando ele sério!- disse Sawyer.

- E temos outra opção?- inquiriu Locke.

- Ouçam, o computador precisa ser consertado!- o homem insistiu.

- Ok, esbugalhado, vamos chamar o nosso faz-tudo para consertar o seu precioso computador, mas depois você vai nos contar direitinho quem é você e tudo o que precisamos saber sobre essa droga de ilha! Ana, vai atrás do Sayid!

- Eu? Não, não posso deixar você aqui sozinho com esse louco!

- Eu é que não quero você à mercê dele de novo!- Sawyer retrucou. – Então acho melhor você me obedecer pelo menos uma vez!

Ela acabou assentindo. Não havia mais razão para estar ali e arriscar não só a sua vida como a de seu filho.

- Existe alguma outra saída além do fosso?- ela perguntou ao homem.

- Você segue o corredor e vai encontrar uma porta. È preciso forçar porque vive emperrada. Você vai sair na trilha da praia.

- Eu volto logo com o Sayid.- ela disse a Sawyer que a puxou para si e deu-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios antes que ela se fosse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Claire, você não pode ir.- disse Charlie para ela, vendo-a arrumar suas coisas.

- Você não pode me impedir, Charlie! È o meu filho!- retrucou ela. – E eu não vou ficar aqui de braços cruzados sem saber onde ele está.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?- Sun perguntou se aproximando deles.

- A Claire quer ir sozinha atrás do Aaron.- Charlie explicou. – Mas ela nem se lembra direito o que aconteceu, onde esteve. Por favor, Sun, me ajuda a convencê-la de que ela está indo fazer uma loucura.

- Não acho que posso convencê-la tanto quanto você. Ela está desesperada para encontrar o filho!

Claire estava acabando de arrumar sua mochila para partir quando viu Jack e Kate retornando para a praia. Os dois foram na direção de Desmond e Sayid que conversavam sobre as armas.

- Jack? Onde estão os outros?- perguntou Sayid.

- Ana-Lucia, Sawyer e Locke entraram na escotilha. Não sabemos o que aconteceu. Precisamos de ajuda para entrar lá.- ele respondeu.

- Claro, brother.- disse Desmond. – Vamos pegar as armas!

Nesse momento, Ana-Lucia também surgiu na praia, correndo em direção a eles, quase sem fôlego.

- Mas o que está acontecendo com esse povo hoje?- perguntou Hurley ao amigo Charlie.

- Eu não sei, só preciso impedir que a Claire vá pra floresta sozinha. Eu vou falar com o Jack!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ana, o que aconteceu? Como saiu da escotilha?- perguntou Kate correndo até ela.

- Existe outra saída de lá... – Ana explicou tentando retomar o fôlego. – Tem um homem maluco lá dentro com um computador que se não for acionado a cada 108 minutos, nós iremos morrer! Pelo menos foi o que ele disse. Sayid!- ela o chamou quando o iraquiano se aproximou, ele tinha escutado a história toda. – Precisamos de sua ajuda. O Sawyer atirou sem querer no tal computador do apocalipse e precisamos fazê-lo funcionar!

- É só me mostrar o caminho!- disse Sayid.

- O que está acontecendo?- indagou Juliet chegando naquele momento. – Vocês conseguiram entrar na escotilha?

- Jack, temos problemas!- anunciou Charlie.

Jack respirou fundo, era coisa demais pra ele.

- Agora não posso Charlie!

- Mas a Claire disse que está indo atrás do Aaron de qualquer jeito. Eu preciso de uma arma. Estou indo com ela!

O grupo se entreolhou.

- Charlie, você nem sabe como usar uma arma!- disse Sayid.

- Eu dou um jeito! Preciso ir com ela porque ela não vai desistir de entrar na floresta sozinha. Enquanto vocês ficam aí falando dessa tal de escotilha, eu vou indo buscar o meu filho de volta!

- Eu vou com vocês, brother!- disse Desmond. – O resto do grupo pode ir ver o lance da escotilha.

- Eu vou com você, Desmond.- prontificou-se Juliet, surpreendendo-o.

- Seja bem-vinda.- disse ele com um sorriso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando o grupo entrou na escotilha, eles observaram atentamente aquele estranho lugar. Era como uma casa subterrânea com sala de estar, cozinha, banheiro e biblioteca. Quanto mais descobriam coisas estranhas naquela ilha, mais tinham medo daquele lugar.

- Até que enfim chegaram!- disse Sawyer. – O computador está logo ali, Mohamed. Conserta logo essa joça antes que essa ilha exploda! Mas eu pagaria pra ver o mundo acabar como diz esse louco aqui.- ele apontou para o homem que continuava rendido sob a ameaça de sua arma.

- Quem é ele, Sawyer?- perguntou Jack.

- Ë o que ele vai nos dizer agora. Anda, desembucha, esbugalhado!

- Eu sou Benjamin Linus.- ele respondeu. – Nasci e cresci nessa ilha, mas há quatro anos vivo preso dentro desse lugar apertando o botão.

- E você simplesmente aceitou vir pra cá e assumir essa penosa tarefa?- Jack indagou.

- Ë assim que as coisas funcionam por aqui, Jack.

- Como sabe o meu nome?

- Porque eu sei tudo sobre cada um de vocês aqui nesta sala!

Continua...


	14. O que fazer em caso de pânico?

**Lei n° 12- O que fazer em caso de pânico? (problemas urgentes, pedem medidas extremas).**

- Espera aí!- disse Ana-Lucia, irritada. – Você tinha dito pra mim e pro Sawyer que não sabia quem éramos, não acreditou em nós quando contamos que somos sobreviventes de um desastre aéreo e agora vem com essa conversa de que sabe tudo sobre nós?

- Um bom jogador deve saber jogar, Ana-Lucia.- Benjamin respondeu com um sorriso maquiavélico nos lábios. – Mas agora nada mais importa, se o computador não for consertado, morreremos.

- Eu irei consertar esse computador.- disse Sayid. – E depois que ele estiver funcionando outra vez teremos uma conversinha.

Sayid então se concentrou na delicada tarefa de consertar o computador. Locke mantinha sua arma apontada para a cabeça de Benjamin que ficou bem quieto. Ana-Lucia sentiu-se zonza por causa do ferimento em seu braço, o cheiro de sangue a estava enjoando. Sentindo que poria para fora todo o conteúdo de seu estômago a qualquer momento, ela correu para o banheiro. Sawyer a seguiu.

No banheiro, ela despejou o conteúdo de seu estômago e depois lavou a boca. Sawyer a segurou com carinho pelos ombros.

- Está bem, benzinho?

- Eu acho.- ela respondeu tentando se livrar daquela incômoda sensação de enjôo.

- Vou pedir ao Jack que faça um curativo decente no seu braço porque o esbugalhado não é muito bom nisso.

Ana assentiu e o abraçou.

- Sawyer, você acha que esse homem está falando mesmo a verdade sobre a importância desse computador? Vamos todos morrer por causa de um botão?

- Não sei não Ana, esse sujeito passou muito tempo trancado aqui dentro, não está dizendo coisa com coisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Claire, não deve andar tão rápido assim na nossa frente.- advertiu Desmond. – Você pode se perder ou alguma coisa pode te achar.

- Alguma coisa ou alguém, Desmond?- ela retorquiu, irritada. – Pois eu preferia que me encontrassem logo e me levassem até o onde está o meu filho.

- Hey, querida, o Desmond tem razão. Nós vamos encontrar o Aaron, mas se você cometer uma loucura o nosso grupo só enfraquecerá, aí sim as coisas vão ficar piores.- disse Charlie, carinhoso.

- Mas Charlie, você não entende? Eu não queria o bebê, você sabia que eu não queria, tinha medo da responsabilidade e agora tiraram meu filho de mim porque eu não o merecia.

- Não Claire, isso foi antes. Eu te disse desde o começo que ficaria do seu lado, e você acreditou em mim, nós vamos encontrar nosso filho.- eles se abraçaram.

Desmond e Juliet observavam o casal em silêncio, ela estava se sentindo tocada com a conversa deles.

- Acho que isso nunca acontecerá comigo.- ela acabou deixando escapar.

- Como disse?- indagou Desmond. – Está se referindo ao fato de ter um filho roubado?

- Não.- ela respondeu. – Estou me referindo ao fato de ter um homem de verdade que se importe comigo nessa maldita ilha e não fique só me usando!

- Hey, eu me importo com você.- disse ele, se sentindo ofendido ante a acusação dela.

- Não é o que parece!- respondeu ela, com o semblante magoado. – Temos que continuar!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Pronto, troquei a placa mãe.- disse Sayid. – Vamos ver se o estabilizador vai funcionar.

Jack, Kate, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia ficaram observando Sayid ligar o computador. As luzes foram acendendo uma a uma e tudo voltou a funcionar. O contador voltou a marcar os minutos perdidos. Todos então voltaram sua atenção para o homem que dizia se chamar Benjamin Linus, um louco que estava trancado em uma escotilha há anos e dizia conhecer todos os segredos deles.

Locke continuava com sua arma apontada para o homem, fitando-o com desconfiança.

- Agora que tal começar a nos contar tudo o que sabe sobre nós e esta ilha?- disse Jack, com seriedade.

Mas Benjamin não se intimidou de maneira alguma.

- Eu vou falar quando eu quiser Jack, nada do que fizer vai...

Ele não conseguiu terminar sua sentença porque Jack surpreendeu a todos partindo para cima do homem e o agredindo.

- Diga quem você é, desgraçado! Diga!

- Jack!- chamou Locke tentando fazê-lo voltar à razão.

Sayid segurou Jack e ele finalmente largou o homem. Benjamin ficou tossindo e massageando o próprio pescoço porque Jack tentou esganá-lo.

- Jack, se matarmos esse homem, jamais saberemos se ele diz a verdade sobre saber tudo sobre nós.

- E se ele estiver blefando, Sayid?

- Só existe um jeito de sabermos.- respondeu o iraquiano. – Eu irei interrogá-lo!

- Já fez isso alguma vez?- perguntou Ana-Lucia.

- Com certeza.- respondeu ele.

- Então vou ajudá-lo, porque sou policial.

- Agradeço sua ajuda Ana, mas tenho certeza de que meus métodos serão mais persuasivos do que o seu.

Ana franziu o cenho, sem entender. Sawyer segurou o braço dela, delicadamente.

- È melhor você ficar bem longe desse sujeito Ana.

- Está certo.- concordou Jack. – Você irá interrogá-lo, Sayid.

- Sim, vamos dar apenas um tempo a ele para pensar direitinho no que vai nos dizer.- disse Sayid.

- Enquanto isso, vamos usar aquela despensa como cela.- disse Kate, apontando para um closet grande o bastante para caber um homem.

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso.- comentou Jack.

Eles encerraram Ben na despensa de alimentos da escotilha e Jack foi refazer o curativo no braço de Ana-Lucia, depois a maior parte deles voltou para a praia, permanecendo na escotilha apenas Locke que queria vigiar o computador. Kate que quis tirar um bom cochilo em uma cama de verdade depois de muito tempo e Sawyer e Ana que estavam muito curiosos sobre o lugar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na praia, as pessoas estavam curiosas acerca do que tinha dentro da escotilha. Jack e Sayid explicaram às pessoas que era uma espécie de abrigo militar antigo, com móveis e comida. Alguns tiveram a brilhante idéia de querer morar lá, mas Jack advertiu que o lugar não era grande o bastante pra caber todo mundo.

Jack contou ao grupo também que a comida e os gêneros de primeira necessidade seriam divididos igualmente entre todos, o que de um modo geral agradou aos sobreviventes.

- Quando pretende começar a interrogar o homem?- indagou Jack a Sayid quando as pessoas se afastaram.

- Hoje, ao cair da tarde, como eu disse, quero dar tempo pro sujeito pensar muito bem no que vai nos dizer Jack, sinto que esse homem é a resposta para que a gente consiga sair desse lugar.

- Acredita mesmo que ele tenha algo a ver com o grupo que atacou vocês do outro lado da ilha?

- Com certeza.- respondeu Sayid.

- Certo, então por enquanto vou deixar as coisas com você Sayid, me conte o que descobrir depois.

Sayid assentiu.

- Vou procurar saber alguma coisa sobre o grupo que partiu em busca do bebê.- disse Jack. – O prisioneiro está bem guardado pelo grupo que ficou na escotilha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack acreditava nisso, mas talvez não devesse ter tanta certeza. Algumas horas depois que ele deixou a Escotilha, Locke acabou adormecendo enquanto vigiava o botão. Ana-Lucia também já estava cochilando quando Sawyer sussurrou ao ouvido dela no sofá:

- Lulu, eu descobri que tem um chuveiro elétrico aqui. Que tal um banho bem juntinho?

Ana-Lucia sorriu: - Se você prometer que vai ter cuidado com o ferimento do meu braço...

- Mas é claro que vou tomar cuidado.

- Então vamos.- respondeu Ana, se levantando do sofá. Kate estava lendo um livro deitada no beliche do quarto quando Sawyer avisou da biblioteca:

- Sardenta, eu e a Analulu vamos estrear o chuveiro, o tio Locke tá dando uma cochilada então fica de olho no botão e no nosso amigo esbugalhado, ok?

Kate fez um sinal positivo com o dedo polegar da mão direita, sem erguer seus olhos do livro. Porém, quando escutou a porta do banheiro se fechar se levantou da cama e pôs o livro de lado, era a oportunidade que estava esperando.

Não entendia porque Jack e Sayid queriam esperar para interrogar o prisioneiro. Aquele homem devia ter todas as respostas para as coisas estranhas que aconteciam naquela ilha e certamente também deveria saber como sair dela. Era provavelmente um cientista louco que escolhera viver ali, e gostava de fazer experiências com as pessoas que iam parar na ilha. Aquela ilha era como o Triângulo das Bermudas, sugando pessoas inocentes para seus domínios.

Se quisesse falar com o homem teria que fazer isso logo enquanto Locke dormia, Sawyer e Ana se divertiam no chuveiro e Jack estava no acampamento muito ocupado com as outras pessoas. Ela se lembrou que seria bom levar uma arma, mas a de Sawyer estava com ele, arriscou pegar a de Locke.

Caminhou na ponta dos pés na sala do computador, viu Locke dormindo abraçado com sua pistola. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, porque se a arma não estivesse travada John seria privado de seus bens. Devagar ela puxou a arma das mãos dele e colocou uma escova de cabelo no lugar.

Sorrindo com sua pequena vitória, Kate caminhou decidida para a despensa onde Benjamin Linus estava preso. Passou em frente ao banheiro e ouviu as risadas de Sawyer e Ana e o barulho da água caindo. Franziu a sobrancelha e entrou na despensa. Benjamin Linus estava sentado num canto da despensa. Quando viu Kate, voltou os olhos para ela.

- Levanta!- Kate disse, sem mostrar a arma ainda.

Benjamin fez o que ela disse.

- Agora você vai me dizer tudo o que está acontecendo nessa ilha, quem é você e quem são as pessoas que atacaram o grupo do Sayid.- disse Kate, determinada, travando seus olhos com o de Benjamin Linus.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer deu mais um beijo em Ana-Lucia antes de colocá-la no chão. Ela tinha um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios apesar do braço machucado.

- Foi gostoso, amor?- ele perguntou, beijando os lábios dela.

- Simmmmm...- ela respondeu, abraçando o corpo nu e molhado dele. – Agora só quero tirar um bom cochilo numa cama de verdade, o que me diz?

- Eu acho uma boa, a gente expulsa a sardenta lá da cama e deita juntinho.

Ele fechou a água do chuveiro e começou a ouvir um sonoro bipe vindo do lado de fora. Ana começou a se enxugar.

- Ué, o Locke não tá na sala do computador para apertar o botão?

Sawyer teve um mau pressentimento e se vestiu rapidamente, saindo do banheiro. Ana fez o mesmo. Eles encontraram Locke desacordado no chão do lado de fora do banheiro, enquanto Kate lutava desesperadamente com o prisioneiro que aparentemente havia fugido da despensa. A arma que Kate roubara de Locke estava no chão há alguns metros deles, enquanto Benjamin praticamente a sufocava.

Instintivamente, Ana pulou em cima de Linus e o arrancou de cima de Kate. Sawyer pegou a arma e apontou para o homem. Kate tossia muito, quase sufocara, massageava a garganta tentando aplacar um pouco do desconforto que sentia.

- Vamos colocar esse paspalho de volta na despensa!- disse Sawyer.

Ana saiu arrastando Ben de volta para a despensa. Kate foi ver se Locke estava bem, aparentemente ele estava. Depois de terem prendido ele outra vez na despensa, Sawyer indagou a Kate.

- O que aconteceu? Ele fugiu e bateu em você e no Locke?

- Sim.- Kate mentiu, omitindo que tinha entrado lá por conta própria para arrancar informações do homem.

- Mas agora ele não escapa de lá!- disse Ana-Lucia. – Está bem trancado.

- Por favor, não contem ao Jack que ele conseguiu fugir e me machucou.

- Por quê?- indagou Sawyer.

- Porque o Jack vai querer matá-lo antes que possamos interrogá-lo!- disse Locke.

- O John tem razão.- disse Ana-Lucia. – Você viu o que o Jack tentou fazer hoje mais cedo? È melhor não arriscarmos não.

- Está certo, sardenta, a gente não conta. Mas fica bem longe do esbugalhado.

Kate assentiu, mas não era o que pretendia fazer. Estava furiosa por ter perdido o controle da situação e ter sido agredida, principalmente porque aquele homem sabia coisas sobre ela que ninguém sabia. Era como o enredo barato de "Eu sei o que vocês fizeram no verão passado". Ela tinha que calar a boca dele e sabia exatamente o que fazer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era final de tarde e Jack caminhava pela floresta de volta à escotilha. Ouviu passos se aproximando e engatilhou sua arma.

- Quem está aí?

O barulho de passos se tornou mais próximo e Jack pressionou levemente o dedo no gatilho, tenso. Mas relaxou quando uma figura feminina surgiu diante dele.

- Kate!- exclamou e ela lhe deu um lindo sorriso. Ele guardou a arma e disse a ela: - Eu já estava indo encontrar você na Escotilha, como estão as coisas por lá?

- Estão bem.- ela respondeu.

- Aquele homem...

- Continua trancado lá.- ela respondeu. – Jack, você e o John encontraram um depósito de armas na Escotilha não foi?

- Sim.- respondeu Jack.

- Eu estive pensando que seria bom eu ter uma arma, para me proteger.

- Nem pensar Kate, não quero você pegando em armas. Ainda mais agora que está grávida. Você nem sabe usar uma.

- Meu pai é do exército.

- Mas você não é.

- E daí? Ele me ensinou a usar armas. E você também não é do exército, é médico. Está mais pro exército da salvação do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Mas eu sou...

- Homem?- ela indagou contrariada. – Isso é machismo!

Jack a puxou para si, envolvendo-a pela cintura.

- Não é machismo, eu só quero proteger você.

Kate encarou os olhos dele e o beijou, primeiro de leve, depois começou a lamber-lhe os lábios. Jack correspondeu ao beijo ousado, mas interrompeu após alguns segundos, dizendo:

- Tenho que ir pra Escotilha.

- Não tem não.- disse Kate com olhar malicioso, deslizando levemente a ponta dos dedos pelo tórax dele.

- Kate...

Ela mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele e Jack soltou um suspiro, Kate tinha o dom de enlouquecê-lo. Voltaram a se beijar ainda com mais ímpeto.

- Vai me dar uma arma?- ela indagou entre os beijos.

- Sem chance!

Kate o derrubou no chão e eles rolaram na relva. As mãos dele deslizaram pelo esguio e atraente corpo de Kate, detendo-se nos seios pequenos que ele adorava acariciar e beijar. Ela gemeu, incitando-o a ser mais ousado nas carícias. Desceu as mãos pelo corpo dele e abriu o botão de sua calça, acariciando o membro excitado dele com uma das mãos.

- Oh, Kate!

Jack saiu abrindo com tudo os botões da blusa dela, os seios se libertaram diante de seus olhos famintos e Jack pôs-se a lambê-los vagarosamente, enviando eletricidade pelo corpo de Kate.

- Aqui, me toca aqui!- ela sussurrou, colocando a mão dele sobre seu sexo.

Ele abriu depressa a calça dela e mergulhou os dedos na intimidade, deslizando-os através da umidade para dentro dela. Kate mordeu o ombro dele e ergueu os quadris incitando-o a penetrá-la.

As calças dela foram parar nos pés e as dele também. O chão de folhas e galhos era áspero, mas isso só aumentava o prazer do amor selvagem que eles estavam fazendo. Kate abriu as pernas para receber Jack dentro de seu corpo e um longo gemido escapou de sua garganta ao recebê-lo.

Ele fazia movimentos deliciosos dentro dela e Kate estava curtindo muito o momento, porém não se esquecera de que queria uma arma e se aproveitaria para pegá-la de Jack durante aquele doce interlúdio com ele. Avistou a pistola caída perto deles, na primeira oportunidade iria pegá-la.

- Kate...Kate...

- Sim, Jack, eu quero mais!- ela gritou, apertando suas pernas ao redor do corpo do médico.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Claire ouviu um choro de bebê e estremeceu. Charlie sentiu o tremor dela em seu próprio corpo porque a abraçava junto ao fogo que Desmond tinha acendido para aplacar o frio da floresta.

- O que houve, Claire?- ele indagou preocupado, acariciando-lhe os cabelos loiros.

- Você ouviu o choro?

- Que choro?

- O choro de um bebê, Charlie. Deve ser o Aaron, alguém está com ele não muito longe daqui.

Charlie apurou os ouvidos, mas não escutou nada. Falou baixo porque Desmond e Juliet dormiam do outro lado da pequena fogueira. Pretendiam continuar a busca pelo bebê assim que os primeiros raios de sol surgissem no horizonte.

- Você está tensa Claire, por isso está escutando coisas. Precisa descansar para que continuemos a busca pela manhã.

- Não Charlie, eu ouvi o choro!

E de repente, Charlie também ouviu. Claro e preciso. Era o choro estridente de um recém-nascido.

- Oh, Deus!- ele exclamou. – Desmond! Desmond!

O escocês acordou de imediato com os gritos dele e Juliet também despertou.

- O que foi, _brotha_?

- Não está ouvindo?- indagou Claire.

- È o choro de um bebê.- disse Juliet.

- Não parece muito longe daqui. Vamos!- falou Desmond e o grupo se levantou, se preparando para seguir o barulho do choro.

Desmond ia à frente, Juliet logo atrás dele. Charlie mantinha Claire consigo, atrás de Juliet. De todos do grupo ela era a mais vulnerável, mesmo assim a mais determinada em encontrar seu filho, por isso mesmo, a menos prudente.

A cada passo que davam, o choro do bebê ficava mais alto e Claire mais aflita. Logo avistaram um embrulho perto de uma árvore. Os olhos de Claire se alargaram.

- Meu filho!- ela gritou.

- Calma Claire, precisamos checar o que é primeiro!- advertiu Desmond.

- È o meu filho não estão vendo?- ela retrucou.

- Mas o choro parou, não acho que tenha um bebê ali dentro.- comentou Juliet, mas Claire não escutou ninguém, se livrou dos braços de Charlie e correu até o embrulho.

De repente, a mente de Desmond funcionou bem rápido e ele entendeu que aquilo era uma armadilha.

- Claire, não!- ele gritou, mas já era tarde demais.

Claire moveu o objeto, ansiosa para ver o filho, e redes caíram sobre eles, mantendo-os bem presos na armadilha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate tinha a arma, mas lhe faltava a frieza necessária para executar seu intento. Aquele homem sabia seu segredo e ela precisava eliminá-lo antes que Jack ou alguma outra pessoa do acampamento descobrisse tudo. Ela não agüentaria ver o olhar de desprezo das pessoas caso soubessem da verdade.

Precisava esperar pelo momento perfeito. Sawyer e Ana-Lucia tinham deixado a escotilha, mas Locke permanecia lá e agora Eko tinha se juntado a ele para vasculhar o lugar e procurar coisas úteis que pudessem fornecer respostas sobre como poderiam escapar daquela ilha. Jack também estiver lá na Escotilha, um pouco mais cedo, depois que fizeram amor selvagem na floresta e ela surrupiou-lhe a arma.

Porém ele não se demorou muito, disse que tinha de voltar ao acampamento para procurar saber notícias do grupo que partira para encontrar o bebê desaparecido de Claire. Kate disse que ficaria com Locke para ajudá-lo, já que Sawyer e Ana pretendiam voltar ao acampamento.

Como Locke não contou a ele sobre o incidente que acontecera entre ela e o prisioneiro à tarde, Jack não desconfiou dos motivos dela para querer permanecer na Escotilha. Só precisava distrair Locke e Eko, mas como?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Há quanto tempo você acha que este homem está aqui, John?- indagou Eko, folheando alguns livros que encontraram na pequena biblioteca da Escotilha.

- Não sei Eko, o Sayid pretende interrogá-lo logo cedo e esperemos que o homem seja cooperativo e nos conte tudo o que precisamos saber sobre a ilha. Eu disse a você desde que caímos aqui, esta não é uma ilha comum.

Eko assentiu e pegou mais um livro, o grosso volume de uma antiga enciclopédia, datava do final da década de 70. Ele abriu o livro e percebeu que parte das páginas estavam cortadas formando um quadrado que protegia um rolo de filme.

- Veja isso, John!- ele mostrou e os olhos azuis do outro homem brilharam.

- Creio que devemos assistir!

Vasculhando mais um pouco na estante eles encontraram um retroprojetor e o puseram para funcionar. O filme tinha várias falhas e demorou um pouco para pegar, mais após alguma insistência de Locke, funcionou.

Na tela escura apareceu a imagem borrada de dois homens segurando cervejas, rindo e acenando para a câmera. Locke franziu o cenho e Eko indagou:

- O que foi?

- Estranho, mas um desses homens se parece com nosso prisioneiro.

Ele apurou a vista para enxergar melhor. O áudio estava bastante debilitado também. Mas puderam notar que se tratava de algum tipo de comemoração, os dois homens na tela pareciam muito felizes.

- Parece que estão em um cais.- Eko observou.

- È um cais sim.- concordou Locke.

- E o que é aquilo atrás deles?

- È um submarino, um antigo modelo de submarino.- afirmou John.

- Onde acha que fica este lugar?

Locke sorriu:

- Acho que fica nesta ilha.

- E como pode ter tanta certeza?- questionou Eko.

- Porque eu sinto.- Locke respondeu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já era bem tarde da noite quando Locke resolveu voltar ao acampamento e Eko disse que ficaria na Escotilha. Kate não agüentava esperar mais para que John fosse embora. Ele ofereceu-se para levá-la ao acampamento.

- Não John, não precisa. Jack disse que voltaria aqui e eu vou esperar por ele.

- Tudo bem, como quiser. Apenas tenha cuidado.- lembrou ele por causa do que acontecera à tarde.

- Eu vou ficar bem.- Kate garantiu.

Locke então deixou a Escotilha e alguns minutos depois Eko disse à Kate que ficasse de olho no botão enquanto ele saía um pouco para fazer uma coisa que precisava. Kate não se preocupou em perguntar do que se tratava e quando ele saiu, ela se dirigiu até a porta da despensa, travando e destravando sua arma. Chegara a hora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack estava cansado, mas precisava ir ver Kate na Escotilha, passariam a noite lá e esperariam a chegada de Sayid pela manhã para interrogar o prisioneiro, ele decidira dar mais algumas horas ao homem. Jack estava preocupado porque ninguém tinha notícias do grupo que partira ainda, se as coisas continuassem assim, na manhã seguinte teriam que tomar uma providência, como formar um outro grupo para ir atrás deles.

Preparou sua mochila, colocou nas costas e já ia saindo do acampamento quando viu uma movimentação próxima à fogueira.

- Tá legal Emo, o dobro ou nada!- disse Sawyer para Hurley, enquanto embaralhava suas cartas. Ana-Lucia e Libby estavam em pé ao lado da mesa improvisada onde eles jogavam pôquer.

Aos pés delas havia uma pilha de bugingangas encontradas nas malas abandonadas e que estava servindo como material de aposta.

- Você vai perder _dude_, não adianta ficar se vangloriando antes da hora não. Eu só perdi duas partidas, mas não costumo perder a terceira.

- Isso é mentira!- retrucou Walt, a única criança do grupo. – Você está me devendo 200 milhões de dólares no gamão.

Sawyer, Ana-Lucia e Libby riram. Jack também, ele tinha acabado de se aproximar. Tirou a mochila das costas e perguntou:

- Posso jogar também?

- Claro doutor, seja bem-vindo.- falou Sawyer com ar debochado. – Tá afim de ser rapelado?

- Não me subestime, Sawyer.- respondeu Jack com ar divertido.

- Tudo bem. O que vai apostar primeiro? Seu cargo como médico da Terra do Nunca ou a sardenta?

- Ihhhhhhh!- fizeram algumas pessoas que assistiam ao jogo.

Ana-Lucia lançou um olhar zangado a Sawyer.

- Estou brincando docinho, só brincando.- disse ele. – Vamos lá doutor, o dobro ou nada!

Jack riu. Tinha que voltar à Escotilha para ficar com Kate, mas sabia que ela estava segura lá com Locke e Eko, portanto poderia se dar ao luxo de jogar uma ou duas partidas de pôquer.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate estava se sentindo uma estúpida. Havia entrado na despensa, olhado nos olhos de seu novo inimigo, mas não fez o que precisava ser feito. Não teve coragem. Aborrecida consigo mesma, largou-se no sofá e ficou segurando a arma com ar displicente.

De repente sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar, por tudo de ruim que já passara na vida, nas coisas que fora obrigada a fazer um dia. Tocou seu ventre e sentiu-se mais desamparada ainda, estava grávida em uma ilha deserta e por mais que tivesse a proteção e o amor de Jack quando pensava no que teria de enfrentar com seu filho naquele lugar entrava em desespero.

Estava tão ocupada sentindo pena de si mesma que não percebeu quando alguém entrou na Escotilha, apenas notou os passos quando já estavam bem próximos.

- Eko?- ela indagou, imaginando que fosse o nigeriano voltando para a Escotilha, ele já tinha saído há muito tempo.

Não obtendo resposta, ela imaginou que poderia ser Jack e o chamou:

- Jack, baby, é você?

Silêncio novamente. Kate pousou a arma no sofá e ficou de pé para ver quem era.

- Oh, Ethan, é você? Eu pensei que fosse o Jack.- Ethan era um dos homens do acampamento, mas Kate nunca tinha falado mais de três palavras com ele.

- Não, o Jack não vai poder voltar pra cá à noite e pediu que eu viesse lhe dar o recado.

Kate achou estranho isso, se Jack tivesse algum recado para mandar, provavelmente teria pedido à Sawyer que era mais próximo deles.

- Onde estão o Locke e o Eko?

- O John voltou para o acampamento e o Eko deu uma saída, mas deve voltar logo.

- Òtimo!- disse ele.

- Òtimo?- Kate não entendeu e nem teve tempo de entender porque no momento seguinte foi alvejada com um tiro e tudo escureceu ao seu redor.

Ethan deixou Kate caída e sangrando em meio ao assoalho e correu para libertar o prisioneiro. Quando Benjamin Linus saiu de dentro da despensa, disse a seu comparsa:

- Você demorou muito.

- Tive que atirar na garota.- disse Ethan.

- Os meios justificam os fins.- falou Ben. – E eu já estava cansado de bancar o idiota, pensei que ia ter de apanhar de graça quando aquele iraquiano maluco viesse me visitar. – Anda! Nós temos que ir embora, mas antes vamos fazer parecer que a morte da moça foi suicídio. E precisamos fazer isso rápido antes que alguém volte!

Continua...


	15. O que fazer em caso de pânico parte II?

**Lei n° 12 parte II**

- Mas que droga! Nunca vamos sair daqui!- Juliet gritou, aborrecida, tentando encontrar uma posição mais confortável dentro da armadilha representada por aquela rede que prendia o grupo há mais de uma hora. Tudo porque Claire fora ingênua demais para cair nela.

- Reclamar não vai adiantar nada!- retrucou Desmond somente para provocá-la. – Precisamos encontrar um jeito de sair daqui!

- Então encontre um!- Juliet gritou novamente.

- Hey, vocês dois!- disse Charlie. – Brigar não vai nos levar a nada. Des, você tem uma arma no bolso da sua calça, tente mirar na corda e acertá-la!

A idéia de Charlie era boa, mas quando Desmond foi procurar a arma se deu conta que devia tê-la largado no chão porque levantou muito assustado quando Charlie os chamou porque Claire alegara ter ouvido o choro do bebê.

O resto do grupo notou a expressão frustrada de Desmond ao perceber que estava sem sua arma. Juliet suspirou, irritada.

- Eu só queria encontrar o meu filho.- disse Claire com um suspiro. Desculpando-se por tê-los colocado naquela armadilha.

- Calma, Claire! Nós vamos encontrar o Aaron.- Charlie garantiu confortando-a.

Estar apertados dentro daquela rede era horrível. Os quatro se remexiam, esbarrando uns nos outros, sentindo-se muito incomodados. De repente, o ruído de passos fez com que eles parassem de se mexer.

- Quem está aí?- indagou Charlie, assustado.

- Oh meu Deus! Estamos mortos!- exclamou Juliet se encolhendo contra Desmond.

Os quatro pararam de respirar quando uma faca foi atirada contra a rede e no momento seguinte eles caíam no chão. Desmond e Charlie caíram primeiro, amaciando a queda das duas mulheres.

Eles estavam ainda um pouco zonzos quando olharam para cima e viram Locke olhando para eles com uma expressão de dever cumprido no rosto. Ele se abaixou para pegar sua faca de volta. O grupo respirou aliviado.

- Como nos encontrou?- Desmond perguntou.

- Creio que isso te pertence!- disse ele, entregando a arma de Desmond de volta para ele. – Eu estava voltando para o acampamento quando encontrei essa arma jogada há poucos metros daqui, imaginei que vocês não estivessem muito longe. O que aconteceu?

- Você está dizendo que todo esse tempo nós não saímos de perto do acampamento?"- indagou Juliet, chocada.

- Bom, não estamos tão perto do acampamento assim.- garantiu Locke.

- Foi tudo culpa minha.- disse Claire com tristeza. – Achei ter ouvido o choro do meu filho...

- Hey, acalme-se Claire!- pediu Locke. – Vamos pernoitar aqui esta noite. Pela manhã continuaremos a busca pelo seu filho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack deu uma gargalhada quando ganhou a última manga de Sawyer no pôquer. Ele tinha uma expressão zangada no rosto e Ana-Lucia ria dele. Ele parecia uma criança que tinha perdido seu brinquedo.

- Eu quero revanche, doutor!- Sawyer exigiu.

Jack colocou sua mochila de volta nas costas e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você não tem mais nada para apostar Sawyer, a não ser que queira apostar a sua morena.

Jack piscou para Ana-Lucia que piscou de volta, entrando na brincadeira dele. O resto das pessoas que assistiam ao jogo riam baixinho.

- Você quer morrer esta noite, doutor?- indagou Sawyer colocando uma mão possessiva na cintura de Ana-Lucia.

O médico gargalhou.

- Não se preocupe, docinho.- disse Ana cheia de ironia. – Pode deixar que eu vou apostar você no meu próximo jogo de cartas.

- Oh, obrigado.- disse Sawyer fingindo irritação, fazendo-a rir.

- Sawyer, pra você ver como eu sou um cara legal, divido as frutas com você e a Ana. Eu e Kate não vamos comer todas elas.

- Ah, mas que alma caridosa você tem, Jack!- disse Sawyer sorrindo e puxando Ana-Lucia para sentar no colo dele.

- Hey Jack, você vai pra escotilha agora?- perguntou Hurley vindo de sua tenda.

- Sim. Hurley.- ele respondeu. – O pessoal que está lá precisa de uma folga.

- Que bom que você vai pra lá, eu queria ver se encontro um xampu pra Libby na despensa. Vou com você.

- Jack, e quanto ao grupo que partiu e ainda não voltou?- perguntou Ana.

- Estou preocupado com eles.- disse Jack. – Se não voltarem até amanhã de manhã teremos de organizar outro grupo para procurá-los.

- Jack, por que você não trás a Kate para a praia? Eu e o Sawyer podemos ficar na escotilha essa noite vigiando o prisioneiro.

Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha, malicioso e concordou com a ideia de Ana, dizendo a Jack:

- Vai ser um prazer cooperar, doutor. Pode deixar que eu e a morena tomaremos conta do esbugalhado direitinho.

- Acho que é uma boa ideia!- disse Jack. – Vou chamar o Sayid para ir conosco, assim veremos se conseguimos arrancar alguma informação daquele homem.

- O Sayid?- retrucou Sawyer, frustrado. Jack não tinha notado, mas havia acabado de estragar seus planos com Ana. – Estraga-prazeres!- ele resmungou e Ana deu um soco de brincadeira na barriga dele.

- Hurley, já que vou voltar pra praia posso trazer o que você precisa da escotilha. Prefiro que você fique aqui e cuide de tudo até eu voltar com a Kate.

Hurley assentiu.

- Ta certo, dude. Vou esperar por vocês então, e não se preocupe que vou manter tudo sob controle no acampamento.

Durante o curto trajeto para a escotilha, Jack e Sayid caminhavam a frente conversando sobre como abordariam o prisioneiro. Ana e Sawyer vinham logo atrás.

- Me diz uma coisa, Lulu, por que quis vir pra cá? Poderíamos ter ficado confortavelmente na nossa tenda esta noite.

- Você não entendeu?- ela retrucou. – Nós iríamos vigiar o prisioneiro, mas poderíamos nos divertir na escotilha ao mesmo tempo. Mas parece que meu plano não deu muito certo.

Sawyer suspirou e resmungou:

- O doutor não tinha que ter estragado nossos planos. Imaginei que ele só fosse levar o Al-Jazeera para interrogar o prisioneiro amanhã de manhã e...

Ele parou de falar de repente porque o grupo escutou passos vindo do meio das árvores. Jack e Sawyer, os únicos armados ali apontaram suas armas na direção dos passos, posicionaram os gatilhos mas logo em seguida guardaram as armas. Era Mr. Eko quem vinha caminhando pela floresta.

- Eko, você não estava na escotilha com a Kate?

- Precisei sair para resolver assuntos particulares.- respondeu ele, enigmático como sempre.

- Que eu saiba pra isso nós temos um banheiro na escotilha agora.- comentou Sawyer.

- Sawyer, não seja ridículo!- Ana ralhou.

- O Locke ficou lá com ela?- Jack indagou.

- John disse que voltaria para o acampamento.- disse Eko.

- Você deixou a Kate sozinha com aquele homem?- perguntou Jack, muito preocupado.

- Não faz muito tempo que eu saí.- explicou-se Eko. – Eu já estava retornando. O homem está trancado no depósito de armas, o que poderia acontecer?

- Droga!- Sawyer praguejou. – O problema não é o homem, Shaft e sim a sardenta! Ela pode ser mais perigosa do que o prisioneiro.

O grupo continuou seguindo depressa para a escotilha. Estavam muito perto agora. Quando chegaram lá, o despressurizador estava entreaberto. Jack sentiu seu coração congelar dentro do peito e entrou primeiro, chamando por Kate. No entanto, não obteve nenhuma resposta. Sentiu o medo aumentar ainda mais.

- O que aconteceu aqui?- Sawyer indagou à medida que adentravam a escotilha e encontravam parte dela revirada, muitas coisas fora do lugar.

- Quando saí deixei esta porta fechada.- explicou Eko, se referindo ao despressurizador.

Jack chegou à cozinha e sentiu o chão fugir debaixo de seus pés quando encontrou Kate caída no chão com um tiro no ombro e outro abaixo das costelas. Sangue escorria de seu corpo e manchava o chão.

Ele se agachou ao lado dela imediatamente e verificou sua pulsação. Sentiu uma onda de alívio ao verificar que ela ainda estava viva. Kate tinha uma arma em uma das mãos como se indicasse que ela mesma havia desferido o tiro.

Jack a pegou em seus braços com cuidado e a depositou na cama. Ergueu a blusa dela e verificou os ferimentos. Ana-Lucia foi ajudá-lo e pressionou seu dedo contra o ferimento embaixo das costelas de Kate para conter o sangramento.

Todos estavam estupefatos com a cena. Eko verificou o depósito de armas. O prisioneiro não estava mais lá.

- O prisioneiro fugiu!- disse ele.

Sayid estudou a cena.

- Ele não teria conseguido fugir sozinho. Mais alguém esteve aqui.

Jack andava de um lado para o outro, preparando o quarto para cuidar de Kate. Naquele momento ele não estava interessado em saber se o prisioneiro tinha fugido ou não. Tudo o que queria era salvar Kate e seu filho não nascido.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa, doutor?- indagou Sawyer, genuinamente preocupado.

O médico olhou para ele, tentando controlar o próprio nervosismo, e disse:

- No banheiro tem uma tesoura, desinfete-a com o álcool que está na cozinha.

Sawyer ficou alguns segundos parado olhando para Kate. Estava chocado ao vê-la daquele jeito, desacordada e sangrando, mas Jack não tinha tempo para aquilo.

- Vá agora, Sawyer!- ele gritou. – Traga os antibióticos que estão lá também. Eu preciso retirar as balas se houverem e conter imediatamente a hemorragia.

Sawyer finalmente correu para fazer o que Jack havia dito.

- Ana, vou precisar que você segure ela para mim, o procedimento vai ser doloroso e eu não posso anestesiá-la com nada por causa do bebê. Sei que a Kate não me perdoaria se eu pusesse a vida dele em risco.

Ana assentiu, sentindo pesar por Kate.

- Eu e o Eko vamos dar uma busca nas imediações. Talvez consigamos descobrir alguma coisa.- disse Locke e Jack assentiu sem olhar para eles, estava mais preocupado com Kate.

Jack lavou as mãos e em seguida desinfectou-as com o álcool que Sawyer acabara de lhe trazer, preparando-se para cuidar dos ferimentos de Kate. Seu coração estava dilacerado. Sentia-se infinitamente culpado por tê-la deixado na escotilha. Se ela estivesse com ele, nada disso teria acontecido. Mas ele precisava ser forte e se controlar, por ela e por seu filho e não fazer nenhuma besteira.

- Estamos prontos Jack.- avisou Ana, mantendo Kate imobilizada com a ajuda de Sawyer.

- Dêem algo para ela morder!- ordenou o médico e Sawyer foi rapidamente até lá fora e voltou com um pedaço de galho seco, porém bem conservado, que serviria para ajudar Kate na hora da dor.

Jack examinou atentamente primeiro o ferimento abaixo das costelas dela. Suas mãos tremiam de nervosismo. Sawyer lhe deu um tapinha de conforto nas costas.

- Vai com calma aí, doutor!

Ele apalpou o ferimento com firmeza fazendo com que Kate gemesse de dor. Ana-Lucia segurou a mão dela e lhe disse palavras carinhosas:

- Shiiii... Vai ficar tudo bem! Vai ficar tudo bem...

Jack sentiu os olhos embargarem e Sawyer falou com ele de novo:

- Anda doutor, faz o seu trabalho. Você é bom nisso, foi por isso que se tornou o líder, não foi?

Jack procurou se concentrar e descobriu que não havia bala naquele ferimento. Suspirou de alívio.

- A bala passou machucou bastante, mas não atravessou, foi um tiro de raspão...

Ana sorriu.

- Isso é muito bom! Significa que o bebê deve estar bem.

- Mas ainda há o outro ferimento no ombro.- disse Jack e começou a examiná-lo. Infelizmente a bala ainda estava alojada lá. Seria preciso extraí-la. Ele olhou sério para Sawyer e Ana-Lucia: - Certo, agora eu preciso que vocês a segurem com toda a força que puderem...

Jack usou um pegador de gelo amolado para fazer a extração. Quando ele começou a cavar ao redor com um estilete, Kate berrou de dor e começou a chorar, mesmo de olhos fechados. As mãos de Jack fraquejaram, mas ele continuou. Sawyer e Ana seguravam Kate com toda a força que podiam. Ela cantarolava baixinho uma canção qualquer para distrair Kate e fazê-la se acalmar. Jack continuou a difícil tarefa, tentando se manter alheio aos gritos de Kate. Controlou o temor de suas mãos e com muito esforço retirou a bala que não estava muito profunda.

Assim que a bala foi retirada, ele gritou:

- Rápido Ana, preciso de agulha e linha.

Ana se levantou depressa e foi procurar o que Jack tinha pedido enquanto limpava os ferimentos de Kate com álcool. Ela continuava a chorar desesperada por causa da dor.

- Já está terminando, meu amor...já está terminando... – disse Jack tentando acalmá-la.

Ana-Lucia voltou logo com a agulha e linha e Jack pôs-se a suturar os ferimentos dela. Ana amassou o antibiótico e misturou em um pouco de água dando para Kate em seguida, aos pouquinhos.

- Ela vai ficar bem?- perguntou Sawyer quando Jack terminou tudo.

- Ela tem que ficar bem... – Jack respondeu, acariciando os cachos dos cabelos de Kate. – Você tem que ficar bem, amor, por você, pelo nosso bebê e por mim...

Sawyer ajudou Jack a colocar Kate em uma das camas do beliche e depois foi ficar com Ana-Lucia na sala. Ela estava exausta com tudo o que tinha acontecido e se deitou com a cabeça no peito dele quando ele se deitou ao lado dela e adormeceu.

Horas depois, Jack acordou assustado com o barulho alto do computador. Sawyer correu para digitar o código. Ana-Lucia já tinha acordado e comia cereal na cozinha. Jack colocou a mão na testa de Kate. Ela estava com febre. Isso era um bom sinal, significava que seu corpo estava reagindo.

Ele levantou-se da cama para ir buscar um antitérmico para ela.

- Onde estão Eko e Sayid?- ele perguntou à Sawyer.

- Ainda não voltaram.- respondeu ele.

- Espero que eles encontrem o desgraçado que fez isso com a Kate!- disse Jack, com ódio no olhar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Não há rastro algum! Eles simplesmente desapareceram!- queixou-se Sayid para Eko na floresta. Eles continuavam tentando encontrar o prisioneiro e o homem que o ajudara a fugir.

Eles continuaram caminhando até encontrar um rastro. Era estranho porque se tratava de várias pegadas. Sayid e Eko se embrenharam na floresta de armas em punho tentando descobrir da onde vinham aqueles rastros quando se depararam com Locke e os outros voltando para o acampamento.

- Sayid? Eko? O que está acontecendo?- indagou Locke ao vê-los armados.

- O prisioneiro fugiu, John!- contou Sayid.

- Fugiu? Como?

- Está falando do cara que estava lá na escotilha?- questionou Charlie.

- Alguém o ajudou a fugir.- explicou Eko. – Kate estava na escotilha e atiraram nela.

- Meu Deus!- exclamou Claire. – Atiraram mesmo na Kate?

- Juliet, Jack com certeza está precisando da sua ajuda.- disse Sayid.

- Eu vou levá-la para a escotilha.- disse Locke. – Desmond, Charlie e Claire vocês podem voltar para a praia.

Quando o grupo que voltou para a escotilha retornou para lá, Sawyer disse ao vê-los:

- Finalmente vocês voltaram. Encontraram algum rastro daquele patife?

- Não conseguimos encontrar nada ainda.- respondeu Eko.

- É como se ele tivesse desaparecido no ar.- resmungou Sayid.

Juliet andou pela escotilha, olhando espantada aquele enorme e equipado lugar debaixo da terra.

- Juliet, venha até aqui!- Jack a chamou ao vê-la de relance do quarto.

Ela foi até ele e seus olhos se estreitaram de tristeza e preocupação ao ver Kate desacordada e com o rosto tão pálido.

- Juliet, eu preciso que você a examine e me diga se...se Kate e o meu filho vão ficar bem.

Juliet assentiu e sentou-se na cama para examinar Kate.

- Ela perdeu muito sangue?- indagou erguendo o lençol que a cobria. Jack tinha trocado as roupas sujas de sangue por roupas limpas.

Jack assentiu.

- Sim, ela perdeu uma quantidade considerável de sangue, por isso está muito fraca.

- Mas ela está com hemorragia interna?- Juliet perguntou preocupada, tocando a barriga de Kate e observando os ferimentos cobertos por uma gaze de tecido.

- Não.- respondeu Jack. – Eu chequei e fiquei um pouco aliviado. Não há sinal de hemorragia interna.

- Isso é muito bom, Jack.- disse Juliet, sorrindo aliviada. – Significa que o bebê está bem. E eu estou vendo que o ferimento foi muito acima do útero. Só temos que cuidar para que esses ferimentos não infeccionem e enfraqueçam ainda mais a Kate. Ela precisa de repouso absoluto. As chances de ela ter um aborto ainda são grandes.

- A febre dela está cedendo. Ministrei um antitérmico e um antibiótico para os ferimentos, mas nada muito forte. Tenho medo de prejudicar o bebê.

- Fez muito bem.- falou ela.

- O que vamos fazer agora?- indagou Sayid de repente. – Se aquele homem conseguiu fugir, ele pode trazer o resto do pessoal dele para cá e acabar com todos nós. Precisamos alertar os outros na praia.

- Você tem razão, Sayid. Precisamos estar preparados para um possível ataque.

- E o prisioneiro? Não vamos mais atrás dele?- questionou Locke.

- Ele não é nossa prioridade agora, John.- disse Jack.

- Eu sei disso, Jack, mas precisamos saber com quem estamos lidando. Eu e Eko iremos atrás dele!

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- E se algo acontecer com vocês? Não precisamos de mais feridos ou desaparecidos.

- Acho que deveria deixar eles irem, Jack.- disse Ana-Lucia. – Podem descobrir algo importante para nos ajudar. Precisamos descobrir o que está acontecendo nessa ilha e quem são essas pessoas.

O médico acabou concordando, mesmo contrariado.

- Está bem. Mas tentem voltar até o final do dia, mesmo que não encontrem nada.

Locke e Eko assentiram enquanto se preparavam para partir, pegando suprimentos e armas.

- Eu vou voltar para a praia e falar com as pessoas.- disse Juliet.

- Você não pode ir sozinha, Juliet. Não depois do que aconteceu.- falou Jack.

- Se eu correr posso alcançar Desmond, Charlie e Claire. – falou ela.

- Está bem.- assentiu Jack. – Mas se não os encontrar, volte!

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Jack!- Juliet garantiu. – Voltarei pela manhã.

Ela deixou a escotilha e caminhou pela floresta em direção à praia, pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo com eles. Que espécie de ilha era aquela? Será que algum dia eles conseguiriam sair dali?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Claire surgiu de repente diante dela.

- Claire! Que susto!- Juliet exclamou. – Eu poderia ter atirado em você. Onde estão os outros?

- Eu fugi deles!- Claire contou.

- Como assim fugiu deles?

- Eu não posso voltar para a praia enquanto eu não encontrar o meu filho, Juliet. Se eles foram capaz de atirar na Kate podem fazer algo contra o meu filho também.

Juliet sentiu pena dela e compreendia toda a preocupação que ela deveria estar sentindo pelo filho, mas eles precisavam ser prudentes.

- Claire, eu realmente entendo você. Mas precisa compreender que se sair sozinha por aí vai estar colocando sua própria vida em risco e o seu bebê precisa de você. Nós iremos encontrá-lo! Mas no momento, estamos vulneráveis demais. Essas pessoas conhecem essa ilha melhor do que nós. Precisamos de um bom plano para detê-los!

- Juliet, eu já cansei de esperar e... – Claire começou a retrucar, mas calou-se quando viu de repente uma mulher surgir do meio das árvores carregando um rifle. Instintivamente ela segurou no braço de Juliet que virou-se e também se deparou com a estranha.

- Quem é você?- Juliet gritou apontando sua arma para a mulher.

Ela ignorou Juliet e dirigiu-se à Claire:

- Você quer encontrar o seu filho? Eu posso ajudar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- O que você tem em mente, Sayid?- Jack perguntou quando o iraquiano se aproximou dele de repente na escotilha dizendo que tinha um plano.

- Hurley encontrou a lista de passageiros do avião do lado da ilha em que caímos. Vamos verificar os nomes e descobrir se existe alguém infiltrado entre nós.

- Eu acho uma excelente idéia!- disse Ana-Lucia. – Devemos fazer isso logo!

- Vocês acham mesmo que o sujeito que ajudou o esbugalhado a fugir pode mesmo estar vivendo entre nós?

- E por que não?- retrucou Sayid. – Às vezes o óbvio é o melhor disfarce!

- Concordo com o Sayid.- disse Ana-Lucia.

Kate acordou de repente e gemeu alto de dor no quarto. Jack que não tinha se afastado muito, correu para lá.

- Jack...- ela falou bem baixinho quando o viu e esticou sua mão para tocar a dele. Jack sentou-se junto a ela na cama e segurou-lhe a mão antes de dizer: - Alguém por favor pega água pra ela!

Ana-Lucia foi buscar de imediato.

- Jack...- ela repetiu.

- Shiii...procure não falar nada, amor. Eu estou aqui.

- Dói...- Kate disse tocando o ferimento debaixo das costelas, o mais dolorido dos dois, embora a bala tivesse se alojado em seu ombro antes.

- Eu sei, mas vai melhorar, eu prometo.- disse ele, beijando a mão dela.

- Ele atirou em mim...

- Quem?- Jack perguntou. – Quem atirou em você? O prisioneiro?

- Não...foi o...Ethan!- respondeu ela, tossindo. Ana voltou com a água e Jack ajudou-a beber em pequenos goles.

- O Ethan? Do nosso acampamento?- Jack queria confirmar a resposta dela. Sentia a raiva crescer dentro de si. Mataria Ethan se o encontrasse por ter atirado em Kate.

- Foi ele...o Ethan!- Kate confirmou.

Jack levantou-se e a deixou com Ana. Foi até a sala e falou com Sawyer e Sayid.

- Já sabemos que atirou na Kate e ajudou o prisioneiro a fugir.

- Quem?- indagou Sawyer.

- Ethan.- Jack respondeu. – Volte para a praia com a Ana, Sawyer. Hajam como se nada tivesse acontecido e esperem ele aparecer. Depois inventem uma desculpa qualquer e o tragam para mim! Eu mesmo cuidarei para que ele me conte para onde o prisioneiro fugiu e quem são todas essas pessoas que estão tentando nos machucar!

Jack tinha tanto ódio em seu olhar que Sawyer soube que ele mataria Ethan assim que o tivesse em suas mãos. Ele foi chamar Ana e Sayid juntou-se a eles para voltarem para a praia. Jack voltou para junto de Kate na cama, ela olhou para ele com preocupação e tocou o próprio ventre.

- O bebê, Jack? Como está o bebê?

O médico engoliu em seco. Não tinha como ter certeza absoluta de que o bebê estaria bem. Era em momentos como aqueles que Jack Shephard gostaria de ter todas as respostas para tudo.

Continua...


	16. Encontre uma saída

**Lei nº 13- Encontre uma saída!**

- Lá está ele!- anunciou Sawyer quando viu Ethan caminhando pela praia com as mãos ocupadas por um feixe de madeira, provavelmente reforço para sua barraca. – E o desgraçado tá fingindo que nada aconteceu! Filho da...

- Fica calmo, Sawyer.- disse Ana-Lucia, colocando a mão no ombro dele, os dois observando Ethan da entrada de sua barraca. – Nós não podemos ir com muita sede ao pote, se ele desconfiar que nós sabemos de alguma coisa vai fugir e aí já era. Temos que atraí-lo para a armadilha.

Sawyer assentiu tentando conter seu ímpeto de pegar Ethan e afogá-lo no mar pelo que fizera à Kate. Ana-Lucia precisava atrair Ethan para uma determinada parte da floresta onde Sayid, Locke e Eko o pegariam. Ele seria interrogado, mas longe de Jack, porque se o médico o pegasse, certamente o mataria e esse não era o plano deles. Precisavam saber quem era o homem na Escotilha, por que Ethan o ajudara a fugir e por que atirara em Kate. Talvez aquela fosse a última chance deles para conseguir sair daquela ilha.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Lu? Eu acho perigoso, ele pode ficar desconfiado e tentar fazer alguma coisa com você.

- Eu sei me cuidar, Sawyer.- Ana-Lucia respondeu. – Vou atraí-lo para armadilha e ele vai cair como um patinho.

Eles observaram Ethan rumar para a cabana dele e Ana-Lucia caminhou até lá deixando um Sawyer preocupado para trás. Mas ele precisava confiar de que ela faria o seu melhor para enganá-lo.

Em frente à sua cabana, Ethan derrubou o feixe de lenha e começou a observar que parte da barraca precisava de reparos. Não ouviu os passos de Ana-Lucia atrás de si porque a areia os amortecera. Só se deu conta da presença dela quando ela já estava atrás dele.

- Bom dia, Ethan.- Ana cumprimentou, com um sorriso, mexendo nos cabelos de um jeito sensual.

Ethan sorriu para ela.

- Bom dia, Ana-Lucia. Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Estou precisando de um favor. Não encontro o Sawyer e eu ia pedir a ele que fosse até a floresta pegar algumas frutas pra mim, mas ele desapareceu e eu estou faminta. Iria eu mesma, mas esse ferimento no meu braço ainda está muito dolorido.- ela passou a mão devagar pelo curativo que Jack fizera no ferimento provocado pela arma de Benjamin Linus.

- Oh sim, deve estar mesmo.- Ethan concordou. – Eu soube que foi o homem que estava dentro da escotilha quem atirou em você. O sujeito só pode ser maluco.

- Sim, ele é completamente louco. Se você visse o olhar dele, me dá arrepios só em lembrar.

- O Sayid já o interrogou?- perguntou Ethan.

- Ele nem teve tempo.- respondeu ela. Em seguida sua voz assumiu um tom mais baixo, propositadamente, porque queria fazer parecer que estava revelando um grande segredo. – O prisioneiro fugiu!

- Fugiu? Sério?

- Sim, e nós nem sabemos como ele fez isso. Encontramos a Kate baleada dentro da Escotilha, mas não tem nenhum sinal dele ter atirado nela.

- Então como foi isso? A Kate está bem?

- Não muito.- respondeu Ana. – A gente acha que ela não passa de hoje, pobrezinha!

- Sim. Que horror!- exclamou Ethan. – Espero que encontrem logo esse homem! Deve ter sido ele quem atirou na Kate.

- Bem, com certeza o Sayid e o Jack irão cuidar disso.- disse Ana e tentou demonstrar indiferença ao que estava acontecendo, para parecer bem fútil e atraí-lo para a armadilha. – Mas sim, você irá me ajudar com as frutas? Estou tão fraca de fome que mal me agüento em pé.

- Oh, tadinha! É claro que vou ajudá-la.- respondeu Ethan.

Sawyer observava tudo de longe e viu quando Ethan tocou os cabelos de Ana. Sentiu vontade de ir até lá e socá-lo até a morte pela audácia de tocar em sua mulher, mas mais uma vez controlou-se para não estragar o plano.

Ana-Lucia conduziu Ethan para dentro da floresta e enquanto caminhavam ela se insinuava para ele deixando-o bastante interessado. Ethan estava satisfeito que ninguém tinha feito ligação sobre ele, a fuga do prisioneiro e o crime contra Kate que acontecera na Escotilha. Logo ela morreria e ele jamais seria acusado de nada. O plano de Benjamin Linus estava indo de vento em popa, em poucos dias o acampamento seria invadido e todos os sobreviventes do voo seriam capturados para serem usados como cobaias pela organização inescrupulosa de cientistas da organização a qual Ethan pertencia, _a Dharma Initiative_.

Ele estava gostando da conversa e do jogo de sedução de Ana-Lucia. Talvez ter se infiltrado entre os sobreviventes não tivesse sido tão mal afinal. Já estava há tanto tempo trabalhando na ilha e há muito que não sabia o que era um corpo feminino quente e macio para esquentá-lo. Estava surpreso de Ana-Lucia ter se aproximado dele, mesmo sabendo que ela e Sawyer estavam juntos, mas não queria nem saber os motivos dela para ter vindo até ele. O fato é que estava orgulhoso do próprio charme por tê-la atraído e internamente ria do cowboy que não conseguia satisfazer a própria mulher para que ela fosse em busca de outro para encontrar o verdadeiro prazer.

Quando chegaram a uma parte escura da floresta, rodeada de árvores frutíferas, Ethan disse a Ana-Lucia:

- Aqui está bom? As árvores estão carregadas e as frutas maduras, devem estar doces.- ele olhou malicioso para os lábios dela e depois para os seios que despontavam na camiseta vermelha que ela usava.

- Pra mim aqui está ótimo!- Ana-Lucia respondeu, correspondendo ao olhar malicioso dele e se aproximando.

- Não sabe mesmo onde o Sawyer está?- ele perguntou quando ela colou seu corpo ao dele, imprensando-o contra uma árvore.

- Está com medo dele?- Ana indagou, beijando o pescoço de Ethan.

Ele gemeu.

- È claro que não, safadinha. E quer saber? Não tenho o menor interesse de saber onde o Sawyer está.

- Isso é bom!- Ana respondeu, se perguntando onde diabos estaria a sétima cavalaria.

Ethan pareceu notar a hesitação dela.

- O que foi?

- Nada...- ela respondeu, pegando a mão de Ethan e colocando contra o seio direito dela, onde Ethan pressionou demoradamente, fazendo Ana-Lucia querer matá-lo, mas ela não podia desistir do plano agora.

Apesar do nojo em que sentia só de imaginar beijar aquele homem, Ana-Lucia não virou o rosto quando ele encostou a boca na dela e sua língua pegajosa sondou seus lábios. Nesse exato momento, Eko surgiu do meio das árvores e deu uma cacetada por trás na cabeça de Ethan, fazendo com que o homem desfalecesse de imediato e caísse ao chão. Logo em seguida, Locke e Sayid apareceram armados.

- Por que demoraram tanto?- perguntou Ana, limpando a saliva nojenta de Ethan de sua boca.

Sawyer surgiu logo atrás dele, os olhos cintilando de ódio porque Ethan tocara e beijara Ana-Lucia.

- Controle-se Sawyer!- Sayid pediu e Sawyer resmungou, louco para chutar o traseiro de Ethan.

- Amor...- Ana o chamou e Sawyer a agarrou, encostando-a contra a mesma árvore e beijando-a intensamente.

Quando ele a soltou, Ana lambeu os lábios com o delicioso beijo que apagara o gosto ruim dos lábios de Ethan.

- O que foi isso?- ela perguntou, com um sorriso.

- Só estou marcando o meu território.- ele respondeu.

Locke balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Pois pare de bancar o homem das cavernas e traga as cordas para amarrarmos esse traste!

Sawyer assentiu e foi buscar as cordas que estavam escondidas atrás de uma árvore. Sayid esfregou uma mão na outra, dizendo:

- Agora esse lixo humano vai nos dizer exatamente tudo o que queremos saber!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate acordou de repente, sentindo muita dor. Gemeu na cama e Jack que estava na sala do computador correu ao encontro dela imediatamente.

- Não se mexe, Kate...- ele disse, preocupado. Ela ficou quieta. – Como se sente? Está zonza?

- Sim...e minha cabeça dói...- ela tocou a barriga. – E o bebê?

- Bem, fora o ferimento à bala você não teve nenhum outro tipo de sangramento. Juliet examinou você. Ela me disse que é impossível sabermos se o bebê está realmente bem sem uma ultrasonografia, mas a ausência de hemorragia já é uma coisa positiva Kate, vamos torcer pra que nosso filho esteja bem.  
Kate balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
- Jack, eu gostaria de poder ir à um hospital e fazer exames pra saber se ele está bem, é horrível estar presa nesse lugar convivendo com a incerteza.  
Ele tocou a mão dela carinhosamente:  
- Eu sei amor, mas agora temos uma esperança. Sawyer, Ana e os outros foram atrás do desgraçado do Ethan, na praia. Vamos interrogá-lo, ele deve saber um jeito de nos comunicarmos com o mundo lá fora e sairmos dessa ilha.  
Uma lágrima de medo e dor escapou dos olhos de Kate.  
- Vai ficar tudo bem, amor. Eu prometo.- disse Jack, abraçando-a junto ao peito.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
- Não dá mais Charlie! Não dá!- bradou Claire. – Eu não posso mais ficar de braços cruzados esperando que alguém nos ajude a encontrar nosso bebê.  
- Mas Claire, nós já fomos para a floresta e você viu o que aconteceu, não podemos nos enveredar na selva outra vez sem termos pelo menos uma pista do paradeiro do Aaron...  
- E o que você sugere?- ela retrucou. – Que a gente deixe pra lá e esqueça o nosso bebê? Desse jeito parece que você não está interessado em encontrá-lo.  
- É claro que estou Claire, não repita um absurdo desses! O Aaron é meu filho também!  
- Mas...- as próximas palavras de Claire foram cortadas quando Jin, o coreano se aproximou correndo até eles, gritando e apontando para a selva, dizendo:  
- Outros! Outros! Outros!  
Charlie e Claire voltaram sua atenção para a entrada da floresta, assim como todos que estavam na praia. Uma mulher com aparência suja, os cabelos desgrenhados e um rifle pendurado nos ombros caminhava em direção a eles carregando o bebê Aaron que chorava muito.

- Meu filho!- Claire gritou, mas Charlie segurou-a pela cintura antes que ela corresse de perto dele. A mulher que segurava o bebê estava armada e ele não queria que Claire se machucasse.  
A praia inteira ficou em silêncio enquanto a mulher ia na direção de Claire. Ela tremia sendo segurada por Charlie, louca para ter o filho de volta nos braços. Juliet que vinha retornando da escotilha para a praia com Desmond assustou-se com a cena. O escocês pegou a pistola que tinha pegado no depósito de armas da Escotilha e apontou para a mulher.  
- Eu vim em paz.- disse ela, com um forte sotaque francês. – Os Outros roubaram o bebê de vocês e eu o trouxe de volta- dizendo isso a mulher estendeu o bebê que não parava de chorar para Claire. Ela pegou o menino dos braços da francesa e o embalou junto ao peito, chorando de felicidade por tê-lo de volta.  
- Quem é você?- indagou Desmond.  
- O meu nome é Danielle Rosseau.- ela respondeu. – Estou há dezesseis anos vivendo nessa ilha sozinha desde que meu helicóptero caiu aqui. Èramos três, meu marido, eu e nossa filha Alex. Mas então, os Outros nos encontraram e mataram Robert. Depois roubaram Alex de mim. Há dezesseis anos eu espero por ajuda. Eu vi quando os Outros raptaram a garota loira e seu filho. Eu os segui e consegui libertar a mãe do bebê. Não desisti de recuperá-lo e continuei no encalço deles. Agora eu trouxe o bebê de volta para a mãe.  
- Oh, muito obrigada, Danielle!- exclamou Claire, emocionada, sendo abraçada por Charlie.  
- Como vamos saber se isso não se trata de uma armadilha, irmã?- questionou Desmond. – Você pode muito bem ter seqüestrado o bebê e agora o está devolvendo para conseguir nossa confiança. Você é um Deles!  
- Não.- a mulher negou. – Não sou um deles, sou um fantasma que vaga nessa ilha há muito tempo tentando encontrar minha filha raptada para poder escapar. Eu trouxe o bebê de volta porque quero me unir a vocês. Ajudem-me a recuperar Alex e eu mostro uma forma de tirar todos desse lugar.

- Acha que sua filha ainda está viva depois de todo esse tempo?- indagou Juliet.  
- Sim, ela está. Foi criada por eles! Mas sei que ainda posso tê-la de volta. Por favor, me ajudem!  
Desmond e Juliet se entreolharam, até que o escocês disse, apontando para a floresta em direção à escotilha:  
- Venha conosco, vamos levá-la ao nosso líder e ele nos dirá o que é melhor!  
Ele foi à frente, seguido por Juliet e a francesa. Aquela ilha estava ficando cada vez mais surpreendente e misteriosa.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sayid afiou com uma das facas de Locke com um toco de bambu e olhou de modo ameaçador para Ethan que estava amarrado a uma árvore diante dos olhares de Sawyer, Ana, Locke e Eko.  
O homem estava tremendo visivelmente e uma grande quantidade de suor escorria de sua testa.  
- O que vai fazer comigo?- ele indagou a Sayid.  
- Ele não fará nada se você disser toda a verdade!- disse Ana-Lucia.  
- Sabemos que atirou na Kate.- afirmou Locke. – Como foi capaz de atirar em uma mulher grávida e desarmada?  
Ethan deu uma risada de escárnio apesar do medo que sentia.  
- Ela estava no lugar errado, na hora errada. E além do mais, ela não é tão indefesa quanto vocês pensam, não a conhecem mesmo não é?  
- Do que você está falando, Agente 86?- indagou Sawyer.  
- Katherine Austen, nasceu no Texas, mas foi criada na Califórnia. Filha de pais divorciados muito cedo, ela sempre teve dificuldades de aceitar isso. O pai dela, Samuel Austen é militar e está em missão atualmente em Sidney, Austrália. Mas apesar do pai dela ser um militar, isso não a impediu de participar ativamente do mundo do crime. Fraudes, assaltos a banco, estelionato, homicídio...  
- Cala a boca!- esbravejou Sawyer.  
- Deixem ele falar!- pediu Locke.

- Ela foi inocentada do homicídio por falta de provas, mas isso não significa que ela era realmente inocente. Imaginem vocês que ela se envolveu com um homem casado, a esposa dele descobriu tudo e não gostou nada disso. O que a Kate fez? Matou a pobrezinha. Ela era mãe de um bebê de dois anos.  
- Isso é mentira!- disse Ana-Lucia. – Você está inventando tudo isso!  
Ethan balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
- Eu posso dizer tudo o que sei sobre vocês também. Ana-Lucia Cortez, criada na Califórnia, mas natural de Porto Rico. Tem muitos problemas com a mão tradicionalista que está sempre criticando suas decisões, você tem que parar de competir com ela Ana! James Sawyer, passou a vida inteira no Tenessee onde nasceu, mas se envolveu com uma mulher mais velha que o levou para Sidney e depois o abandonou por outro homem mais novo.  
- Desgraçado!- Sawyer gritou.  
Ana-Lucia olhou para ele espantada.  
- Era isso o que você estava fazendo em Sidney, Sawyer?  
- John Locke, quer bancar o caçador e herói, mas é supervisor regional de uma fábrica de caixas em Baltimore! O padre Eko que até hoje se penitencia de seus pecados por ter contribuído para a morte do irmão, só se tornou padre depois disso,não foi? Ah, e por último, Sayid Jarrah, ex-torturador da guerra do golfo. Sua esposa Nádia e seus dois filhos morreram envenenados com gás tóxico do inimigo, não foi?

Todos olhavam para Ethan, estupefatos com aquelas revelações, menos Sayid que demonstrou não estar abalado com nada do que ele dissera, parecia compenetrado apenas nas informações que precisava arrancar daquele homem para tirá-los da ilha.  
- Se sabe que fui torturador.- disse ele, de repente seu sotaque árabe ficara ainda mais forte. – Então sabe o que o espera se continuar citando nossas biografias ao invés de nos dizer quem é você ou de onde veio e qual a sua relação com o homem que estava preso na Escotilha!  
Dessa vez o olhar de Sayid foi ainda mais ameaçador e Ethan voltou a tremer nas bases.  
- Eu pessoalmente não me importo com o que Kate fez antes de cairmos nessa ilha, o que importa agora é que você atirou nela e quase a matou. Uma mulher grávida e desarmada, como John disse.- ele mostrou a Ethan o toco de bambu que tinha acabado de afiar. – Cinco segundos disso embaixo de suas unhas e você vai me contar até os seus mais sórdidos segredos!  
- Não, por favor!- Ethan implorou.  
- Então comece a falar!- sugeriu Ana-Lucia com a voz ríspida.  
Ethan hesitou por alguns momentos, mas quando Sayid se aproximou para começar a torturá-lo, ele contou tudo:  
- Nós somos um grupo de cientistas que vive nessa ilha fazendo experimentos dos quais a maior parte da população mundial não tem conhecimento. Como essa ilha é de difícil acesso, nós podemos realizar nossas experiências sem nenhum tipo de intervenção. A queda do avião de vocês foi acidental, mas providencial para nós. O eletromagnetismo abundante na ilha atraiu o avião de vocês para cá, o fato de grande parte ter sobrevivido sem muitos arranhões pode ser considerada um milagre.  
- Experimentos?- indagou Sawyer, desconfiado.

- Experimentos com material humano.- Ethan resumiu tudo. – Clonagem por exemplo. Quando o avião de vocês caiu, Benjamin, o homem que estava na Escotilha e líder da nossa organização nos relatou que no lado norte da praia apenas cinco pessoas tinham sobrevivido, mas que no lado sul tinham mais de vinte pessoas. Então, eu me infiltrei entre vocês e aos poucos fiz uma lista com todos os nomes. Levei essa lista para um dos nossos que levou ao nosso acampamento e descobriu através da internet e pesquisa de campo fora da ilha tudo o que queríamos saber sobre vocês.  
- E quanto às pessoas que foram raptadas do nosso acampamento?- dessa vez Mr. Eko quem perguntou. – E as pessoas que foram mortas?  
- Elas foram mortas por acidente porque reagiram às nossas investidas. Quanto às outras que levamos, incluindo as duas crianças, todos passam bem e são voluntários em nossos testes.  
- Duvido que crianças tenham discernimento para serem voluntárias em testes!- disse Ana-Lucia.  
- Como fazem para entrar e sair dessa ilha?- perguntou Locke.  
- Usamos um submarino. Ele fica bem escondido para que ninguém de fora da organização faça mau uso dele.  
- Você falou que há eletromagnetismo em abundância nessa ilha. Explique isso!- exigiu Sayid.  
- Estamos pesquisando isso há anos.- informou Ethan. – È uma espécie de placa eletromagnética que fica embaixo da terra, bem embaixo mesmo. Essa placa tem a capacidade de atrair barcos, aviões, helicópteros e outros meios de transporte para cá. Mesmo assim, a ilha não consta no mapa, é como se fosse um buraco negro, tal qual a lenda do triângulo das Bermudas.  
- Mesmo assim vocês conseguem entrar e sair dela utilizando um submarino.- falou Sayid.  
- O submarino é equipado com um tipo de equipamento especial que permite nossa entrada e saída dessa ilha evitando o eletromagnetismo.  
- Então é por isso que nunca vieram nos resgatar.- disse Sawyer. – Sumimos em um buraco negro. Mas agora que temos esse traste em nosso poder, ele pode muito bem nos levar até o acampamento dos amiguinhos dele!

- Podemos tirar a Kate dessa ilha usando o tal submarino e conseguir ajuda para o resto de nós.- afirmou Ana-Lucia com esperanças.  
- Contaremos tudo isso ao Jack.- disse Locke. – E depois você irá nos levar direto ao submarino!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
- Jack, onde você está brotha?- indagou Desmond adentrando a escotilha na companhia de Kate e da francesa que devolvera o bebê a Claire.  
- Eu estou aqui!- respondeu Jack, surgindo na sala do computador. – Quem é esta mulher?  
- Ela recuperou o bebê da Claire.- respondeu Juliet. – Está nessa ilha há dezesseis anos.  
- O meu helicóptero caiu aqui há algum tempo, meu marido foi morto pelos Outros e minha filha foi raptada.  
- Ela recuperou o bebê em troca de ajudarmos ela a encontrar a filha.- explicou Desmond.  
- E também posso ajudá-los a encontrar um meio de se comunicarem com o mundo exterior.- ela revelou e todos se entreolharam.  
- Por que não me disse isso antes, irmã?- indagou Desmond.  
- Porque precisava ter certeza de que me ajudariam a encontrar Alex.  
- Se sabe como se comunicar com o mundo exterior, por que ainda não fez isso?- perguntou Juliet.  
- Porque não é uma maneira fácil. Além disso, eu tive medo de que se eu tentasse um contato com o mundo exterior eles matassem minha filha.  
- Onde podemos conseguir esse contato?- perguntou Jack, objetivo.  
- Existe uma corda na praia, cerca de três quilômetros daqui, enterrada na areia. Esta corda leva à entrada de uma estação submersa onde existe um rádio de comunicação. È muito arriscado tentar chegar até lá nadando...  
- Eu vou assim mesmo!- disse Jack.  
- Não Jack, eu vou!- afirmou Desmond. – Você tem que cuidar da Kate.  
- Eu vou com você.- disse Juliet.  
- Certo, eu levarei vocês até lá e depois que estabelecermos comunicação me ajudarão a encontrar minha filha.

- Tem minha palavra, irmã.  
Juliet foi até a cozinha e preparou uma mochila com água e alguns suprimentos para o caminho. Mas antes de ir embora com Desmond, ela foi até o quarto e falou com Kate.  
- Como se sente?  
- Cansada...- Kate respondeu com a voz arrastada.  
Juliet a examinou novamente e constatou:  
- Sua cor me parece boa, a pulsação também e não há nenhum sangramento.  
- Acha que o meu bebê está bem?  
- Quisera eu ter um aparelho de ultra-som para te dar maiores detalhes. Mas eu estou com um pensamento positivo sobre a sua gravidez, então o melhor é que você repouse bastante, continue deitada até segunda ordem.  
Kate a viu colocar uma mochila atrás das costas.  
- Pra onde está indo?  
- Eu e o Desmond vamos procurar uma estação, como essa, só que submersa. Lá pode existir um rádio que podemos usar para tentar conseguir um resgate.  
Os olhos de Kate se alargaram.  
- Como conseguiu essa informação?  
- Uma mulher francesa apareceu na praia e devolveu o bebê da Claire, dizendo que o recuperou dos Outros.  
- Isso é sério?- indagou Kate. – E se for uma armadilha?  
- Estarmos preparados para isso.- respondeu Juliet.  
E foi pensando nisso, que Jack levou Desmond até o depósito de armas da Escotilha e entregou a ele mais duas armas.  
- Isso é para a segurança de vocês! Tenham cuidado, meus amigos!  
Desmond partiu com Juliet e Danielle. Quando eles saíram, Jack foi ficar com Kate e ela disse:  
- Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa...  
- Shiii, quietinha!- pediu ele. – Você precisa descansar, amor.  
- Mas Jack, eu preciso te contar...o Ethan atirou em mim com uma arma que eu roubei de você.

- Você roubou uma arma de mim?- ele sequer tinha se dado conta disso.  
- Sim, quando fizemos amor na floresta. Eu seduzi você pra roubar uma arma porque queria matar o homem na Escotilha. Ele sabe tudo sobre mim, coisas que eu não queria que você soubesse.  
- Que tipos de coisas?  
- Coisas que eu fiz na minha vida e das quais não me orgulho.  
- Kate, seja lá o que for...  
- Jack, me escuta por favor. Eu não sei como esse homem sabia tanto a meu respeito, mas ele sabia que eu me envolvi com crimes, assalto a banco, fraudes, fui até acusada de homicídio, me acusaram de matar o meu marido e comparsa.  
Jack ficou sério.  
- Mas eu não o matei , o que aconteceu foi um acidente, eu fui inocentada. Jack, eu era muito ingênua e amava demais meu marido Tom, por causa dele acabei entrando nessa vida e decepcionei meus pais. Mas depois da morte do Tom, eu mudei Jack, arranjei um emprego honesto e estava indo muito bem até cair nessa ilha. Por favor, não me odeie por isso!  
Ele ficou calado alguns momentos preciosos que deixaram Kate apreensiva, mas depois disso, Jack finalmente disse:  
- Eu jamais poderia te odiar Kate! Eu te amo! Ganhamos uma segunda chance quando caímos nessa ilha! O passado não importa, o que importa é o futuro!- ele a beijou e Kate sentiu-se aliviada.  
- Também te amo, Jack.  
- Prometo a você que vamos sair dessa ilha e ter o nosso bebê. Kate, e eu quero que a gente vá morar juntos quando sairmos daqui.  
- Isso é sério?  
- Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida.  
Ela sorriu e Jack beijou-lhe as mãos. Nesse momento, a escotilha foi invadida por um monte de vozes que falavam ao mesmo tempo. Jack foi até a sala do computador e encontrou Sawyer, Ana, Eko, Sayid e Locke arrastando Ethan por uma corda.  
- Seu filho da mãe, desgraçado!- Jack gritou, se preparando para esmurrá-lo, mas Eko o impediu.  
- È melhor você se acalmar, Jack. Nós o interrogamos e ele tem informações preciosas pra nós sobre como podemos escapar dessa ilha.

Então Locke contou a Jack tudo sobre o que Ethan dissera e Jack contou a eles sobre a francesa e a missão de Desmond e Juliet. Enquanto eles conversavam, Ethan aproveitou para executar um plano de fuga. Ele sabia uma coisa sobre a escotilha que ninguém sabia.  
Aproveitando a distração de seus inimigos, Ethan arrastou-se para perto da porta de saída e acionou uma alavanca. Foi Ana-Lucia quem notou o movimento estranho dele.  
- Hey, o que você está fazendo?- ela bradou.  
Uma contagem regressiva se iniciou e o grupo inteiro foi encerrado na sala do computador.  
- P*!, como ele fez isso?- questionou Sawyer irritado.  
- As portas são de aço maciço, vai ser impossível nós sairmos daqui.- disse Sayid.  
- A Kate ainda está lá fora!- lembrou Jack e começou a chamar por ela. – Kate! Kate!  
- As portas são muito grossas, devem ser à prova de som.- observou Eko.  
- Não temos outra escolha a não ser chamar pela Kate.- concluiu Ana-Lucia.  
- Kate! Kate!- Jack continuou chamando, uma hora ela teria que escutá-los.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Três quilômetros depois, caminhando sob a areia escaldante, Danielle mostrou a Desmond e Juliet a corda que levava à estação submersa. Mostrou também onde havia uma pequena canoa que eles poderiam usar para chegar ao ponto onde a corda terminava.  
Desmond e Juliet entraram na canoa e remaram até a corda acabar. Quando pararam, Juliet disse:  
- Eu vou! Se eu não voltar...  
- Você enlouqueceu, Julie? Você não vai!- ele protestou. – Sou eu quem vou!  
- Você sabe nadar? Eu fui campeã de natação.- ela informou.  
- Não, você não vai!- ele a puxou para si e a beijou, mas Juliet aproveitou a distração dele para golpeá-lo letalmente na nuca. Desmond desmaiou de imediato.  
- Desculpe, bebê, mas sou eu quem vou. Não quero que morra no mar! Acho que te amo seu escocês imbecil!  
Dando uma última olhada para Desmond, ela pulou na água e mergulhou fundo, nadando em direção ao desconhecido.

Continua...


	17. Situações Inevitáveis

Lei n° 14- Situações inevitáveis

Juliet mergulhou o mais fundo que pôde com a ajuda de um pequeno saco de areia preso à sua cintura, que a ajudou a descer mais rápido e permanecer no fundo até que encontrasse o local indicado por Danielle.

Ela havia sido a melhor nadadora de seu colégio na 8° série e havia ganhado muitos prêmios devido a sua capacidade de prender o fôlego por muito tempo; isso havia rendido a ela um apelido que a envaidecia naquela época: sereia! Juliet sorriu em pensamento dentro do fundo azul claro do mar ao se lembrar disso, como algo tão idiota poderia tê-la deixado tão feliz?

Ainda de olhos bem abertos ela viu um pequeno ponto de luz um pouco mais abaixo, segurou o saco de areia e bateu mais rápido os pés. Era uma espécie de fenda dentro da água, exatamente no ponto em que Danielle havia descrito. Juliet nadou com força em direção àquela fenda, tentando chegar à suposta superfície. Se perecesse no caminho, ao menos saberia que tinha tentado ajudar aos seus amigos.

Ela se empurrou e bateu os pés o mais rápido que podia, largando o saco de areia e num fôlego só conseguiu chegar em cima. Arfando, Juliet puxou o ar para dentro de seus pulmões aos poucos, equilibrando sua respiração que estivera prendendo desde que mergulhara na água. Olhou ao seu redor. Estava em uma espécie de piscina natural rodeada por paredes de metal e pesadas portas de aço. O ambiente inteiro formava um círculo, com algumas luzes esparsas. Aparentemente não havia ninguém por perto.

Se enchendo de coragem, ela começou a nadar na direção da plataforma que levava para fora da piscina e subiu bem devagar, querendo evitar que algo ou alguém a pegasse desprevenida. Quando conseguiu sair da água, Juliet tomou um susto ao ver duas mulheres próximas à piscina, uma parecia desacordada e a outra agonizante.

Ela se aproximou das duas mulheres, a que ainda estava acordada a olhou com um olhar desfocado e apagado.

-Ben a mandou? – ela indagou suspirando, como se doesse muito falar.

Juliet mordeu o lábio inferior numa clara expressão de nervosismo e respondeu depressa:.

-Sim... Ele me mandou!

A mulher sorriu.

-Que bom! Eu não ia agüentar mais muito tempo! – Ela disse fechando os olhos. – A senha é... 5-5-5-78-0-0-6... Você precisa apertar esses números para fazer contato externo... – Ela suspirou pesadamente outra vez. – Diga ao Ben que nós tentamos... O último abalo danificou a estrutura e nós duas fomos gravemente feridas... Ele não pode mais mover a Ilha... – Ela disse parando de se mover. Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado.

- Ei, o que você quis dizer com isso? Que história é essa de mover a ilha?- Juliet inquiriu, nervosa, mas não houve resposta. A mulher estava morta.

Juliet respirou fundo e se agachou, sentindo o pulso de cada uma e confirmando que ambas estavam mortas.

-Oh, Deus! – Ela disse, segurando o choro.

Não conhecia as duas mulheres, mas viver daquele modo era horrível, rodeada de sofrimento e morte. Ela ficou alguns minutos chorando, até que se levantou e foi até o lugar onde estava o que aparentavam ser equipamentos de comunicação. Monitores e uma mesa repleta de botões formando um teclado semelhante aos encontrados em barcos e aviões.

Naquele momento, ela pensou em sua vida antes daquele lugar, no quanto fora daquela ilha tinha sido uma pessoa fútil e mesquinha. Mas se conseguisse sair dali e voltar à civilização prometeu a si mesma que seria uma pessoa muito diferente. Quem sabe não poderia construir uma família junto com Desmond? Ele era louco, mas não fazia muito tempo ela se descobrira louca por ele. O que o futuro reservava para os dois? Precisava digitar os números para saber. Era a única chance que tinham para escapar daquela ilha. Não podia decepcionar todas as pessoas que de alguma maneira confiaram nela para salvá-los. Só esperava que ele a perdoasse por tê-lo golpeado com o remo.

Juliet digitou os números no computador na seqüência balbuciada pela mulher antes de morrer, a qual tinha decorado rapidamente, apertou o_ enter_ e esperou. Por minutos intermináveis ela ouviu sons de estática e vozes confusas até finalmente obter uma boa conexão. Quando isso aconteceu, ela não conseguia parar de sorrir. Retirou o microfone do painel e falou:

-Alguém na escuta? Sou uma sobrevivente do voo 815 da Oceanic, eu e pelo menos mais 30 pessoas caímos em uma ilha no meio do pacífico... Precisamos de ajuda! Já estamos aqui há muito tempo! Alguém na escuta? Alguém?

Ela ficou nervosa, repetindo aquela frase sem parar, chorando de desespero. Começou a pensar que estava tudo perdido quando ouviu uma voz do outro lado da transmissão.

Alívio correu por seu corpo quando ela ouviu o sotaque diferente, mas conhecido. Era provavelmente alguém de nacionalidade britânica.

- Aqui é o Capitão Frank Lapidus do navio inglês Aurora Boreal. _Sobrevivente do voo 815 da Oceanic_, você ainda está aí?

- Sim!- gritou Juliet. – Meu nome é Juliet Burke. Capitão Lapidus, por favor, venha nos resgatar! Já estamos presos aqui há muito tempo!

- Pode me informar melhor sua localização, Srta. Burke?

Ela olhou o painel e sorriu mais uma vez ao perceber que a localização estava marcada no visor.

- Acho que são 80 milhas à leste das Ilhas Fiji, no Oceano Pacífico, mas eu não entendo muito de coordenadas...estou em uma estação subaquática..., mas nosso avião, o voo 815 da Oceanic Airlines que partiu de Sidney para Los Angeles caiu em uma ilha não muito longe desta estação.

- Estação subaquática?- Exclamou o homem, um pouco perplexo. – Como descobriu este lugar? E por que os militares nesta estação não estão prestando socorro às vítimas do acidente aéreo?

- É uma longa história, Capitão, que eu vou adorar lhe contar quando conseguirmos sair deste lugar.

- A senhorita consegue visualizar um botão azul no teclado de comunicações da base onde se encontra?- o Capitão perguntou.

- Sim.- ela confirmou.

- Pressione esse botão para mim e meu navio pode tentar obter em poucos minutos sua localização.

` Juliet pressionou o botão depressa. Uma luz verde se acendeu no painel e a palavra "Procurando" piscou.

- Acho que está funcionando!- disse ela, animada.

- Há quanto tempo estão nesta ilha?- perguntou o Capitão Inglês.

- Mais de 40 dias, Capitão.

Houve um pouco de estática e a voz do Capitão pareceu sumir por alguns instantes.

- Ah, não, não, não!- murmurou Juliet, nervosa. – Não suma! Capitão, está me ouvindo?

Mais estática e Juliet procurou se acalmar, respirando fundo antes de tentar de novo:

- Capitão? Consegue me ouvir?

- Positivo, Srta. Burke, á temos sua localização exata, mas não estamos muito perto, chegaremos aí em mais ou menos um dia. Avise seu grupo. Mandarei uma lancha até a praia assim que avistarmos a ilha.

- Obrigada, Capitão, muito obrigada!- disse Juliet, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- De nada.- respondeu ele. – Minha missão é salvar vidas. Avise a todos, Srta. Burke!

- Sim, avisarei!- respondeu ela desligando o rádio e preparando-se para voltar à piscina e nadar de volta até a canoa onde Desmond estava. Não seria uma tarefa fácil, mas ela não iria desistir agora que já tinha chegado tão longe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todos ainda olhavam o lugar, procurando alguma saída para aquela armadilha de paredes de aço enquanto Jack gritava por Kate, desesperado.

Sawyer xingou quando meteu a mão em alguma coisa afiada e cortou o dedo, deixando um filete de sangue escorrer pelo chão.

-_Son of a bitch..._ – Ele gemeu de dor.

Ana se aproximou dele e rasgou-lhe um pedaço camiseta, enrolando-a na mão dele, para evitar que que sangrasse mais.

- Pare de fazer bobagens!- ela ralhou.

- Não estou fazendo bobagem, tô tentando nos tirar daqui, amor, ou ainda não percebeu?

Jack ainda batia na porta, gritando por Kate.

Locke se aproximou e pegou um pedaço de metal, Jack acompanhou o raciocínio dele e ambos começaram a bater com força na porta, fazendo um barulho de metal alto, impossível de Kate não ouvir.

O lugar era hermeticamente fechado e eles não teriam como saber se ela os estava ouvindo ou não.

Eko estava quieto, olhando um canto na porta quando ouviu uma voz metálica fazendo um barulho estranho de estática e quase que por encanto, as portas de aço se ergueram, libertando-os. Kate apareceu com as mãos envoltas na cintura, com expressão de dor.

Eko foi o primeiro a se aproximar de Kate e ajudá-la a se sentar.

-Ana traga água para Kate, por favor? E acho que há um estojo de primeiros socorros na primeira gaveta, tragam algum comprimido para dor também... – Disse Jack preocupado com a palidez de sua companheira.

Locke correu para a sala do computador e Sawyer e Ana Lucia foram até a cozinha, pegar o que Jack tinha pedido para Kate.

O médico a examinou, procurando ver se os pontos tinham cedido ou se havia algum sangramento, mas ela estava bem, sem nenhum sinal de ruptura nos pontos.

-Como você conseguiu abrir essa porta, Kate? –Jack perguntou, olhando-a sério, preocupado com os ferimentos.

Kate estava confusa.

-Eu não fiz nada, Jack! Juro que não fiz nada! Ouvi o barulho de metal contra metal e me levantei, mas não consegui andar muito porque senti minha barriga doer.

Jack a pegou no colo e a levou para o quarto, os outros apenas olharam a cena, não disseram nada.

Sawyer e Ana voltaram com água e comprimidos na mão e olharam em volta.

-Cadê a Kate? – Ana perguntou preocupada.

-Jack está com ela no quarto...

Ana assentiu e foi atrás deles no quarto, enquanto Sawyer permanecia com os outros na sala.

No quarto com Kate, Jack olhou-a curioso, tocando sua barriga e questionando-a: - Meu amor, me diga aonde doi?

Kate deu um gemido quando ele tocou um ponto abaixo do umbigo dela.

- Aqui?- ele indagou novamente querendo confirmar.

- Sim.- ela assentiu mordendo os lábios de dor. Jack abraçou-a, preocupado. Ele sabia o que aquela dor podia significar. Mas não queria pensar nisso agora, precisava dar força para Kate.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, amor. Você só precisa descansar.

Ana-Lucia entrou nesse momento e entregou o copo de água e o remédio para Jack que ajudou Kate a ingerir a pílula.

-Se você não fez nada... O que fez a porta se abrir? – Ele perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos dela. Ana permaneceu em pé diante da cama, tão curiosa quanto Jack sobre a porta.

Kate suspirou.

-Eu não sei... Eu ouvi o barulho metálico vindo daquela sala, toquei na parede e ouvi uma voz robotizada vinda de um daqueles alto falantes velhos instados na sala. A voz estava fazendo uma contagem regressiva a partir de dez, quando cheguei perto da porta, esta se abriu.

- Talvez este seja algum sistema de segurança da escotilha, que mantém o intruso ou intrusos presos apenas por tempo suficiente até que alguém possa vir interrogá-los.

- Faz sentido.- concordou Jack ajudando Kate a deitar novamente na cama e cobrindo-a com um lençol.

Locke bateu na porta do quarto de repente.

- Jack, podemos falar?

O médico assentiu silenciosamente e deixou o quarto por alguns minutos.

-Estamos indo atrás de Ethan... – Locke informou a ele. - Eu e Sayid podemos encontrar os rastros dele, mas se demorarmos mais o perderemos.

-Eu vou com vocês! – Jack disse. – Esse desgraçado atirou na Kate e quase matou a ela e ao meu filho. Preciso encontrá-lo! Ele vai pagar pelo que fez! Pedirei a Ana que fique com Kate. Nós vamos procurar o Ethan e fazer com que ele nos conte onde está o submarino. Não quero que meu filho nasça nesse lugar!

Quando Jack voltou ao quarto e disse à Kate que estava indo atrás de Ethan, ela quis discutir, mas não podia fazê-lo, não depois de tudo o que a irresponsabilidade dela havia causado. Ela se sentia culpada pelo que estava acontecendo agora. Se ela não tivesse voltado sozinha para falar com o prisioneiro, talvez as coisas pudessem ser diferentes agora.

Jack deu um beijo demorado nela e disse:

- Não fique assim, Kate. Não se culpe! Nós vamos sair desse lugar.- ele se voltou para Ana-Lucia e disse: - Por favor, Ana, não deixe que ela se mova mais do que o necessário, temos que evitar uma nova hemorragia.- ele a beijou mais uma vez. - Estaremos de volta o mais rápido possível, amor.

- Eu vou falar com o Sawyer.- disse Ana deixando o quarto para dar um pouco de privacidade a ele.

Sawyer estava junto ao balcão da cozinha reabastecendo sua arma, sua mão machucada ainda estava enrolada com o pano da própria camisa. Ana parou diante dele e disse com o cenho franzido:

- Então obviamente você também está indo atrás do Ethan!

Ele deu um sorriso de covinhas a ela e beijou-lhe os lábios rapidamente antes de dizer:

- Alguém tem que garantir as nossas passagens de volta à civilização, _chica._ E eu não acho que o doutor esteja mais preocupado com isso no momento do que se vingar daquele filho da mãe que atirou na Kate.- ele largou a arma em cima do balcão e agarrou Ana pela cintura, trazendo-a para junto dele. – Logo estarei de volta!

Ela assentiu e disse: -Vá com eles e ache a nossa saída desse lugar, cowboy! Eu não quero ficar aqui nem mais um minuto! Esse lugar é infernal!

Sawyer sorriu de lado.

- Sabe, Analulu, por um momento quando vi você caminhando na minha direção imaginei que fosse iniciar uma briga sobre querer vir junto sinto tão aliviado agora porque eu sei que se a gente começasse a brigar você ia ganhar a briga de qualquer jeito

Ana o olhou segurando o riso.

-É claro que eu gostaria de ir, homem! Mas, agora tenho que pensar por dois, não é? – Ela disse, alisando o ventre que ainda não mostrava sinais da gravidez.

-Abençoado seja esse menino!- disse Sawyer.

-Menina!- ela falou sorrindo.

Sawyer sorriu também.

- Ela vai ser tão linda quanto a mãe!

Eles se beijaram e Sawyer a abraçou.

-Não deixe ninguém entrar aqui! – Ele pediu quando a soltou e pegou sua arma, enfiando-a no lado da calça.

- Podemos ir?- Jack indagou, também preparado.

- Eu vou ficar aqui para garantir a segurança das moças.- disse Eko. Jack assentiu satisfeito porque confiava inteiramente em Eko.

O grupo caminhou até o despressurizador. Locke abriu a porta e seguiu na frente com Sayid logo atrás dele. Antes de acompanhá-los, Jack voltou-se para Ana que caminhava de mãos dadas com Sawyer e disse:

-Não permita que ela se mova, Ana! Isso é muito importante!

- Pode deixar, Dr. Jack. Serei uma boa enfermeira.- Ana respondeu.

Jack deu um sorriso de confiança para ela e saiu.

- Te vejo logo!- disse Sawyer a Ana dando-lhe vários beijinhos nos lábios. Ela sorriu e o abraçou, dizendo:

- Vá buscar aquele bendito submarino e vamos dar o fora desta ilha, cowboy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Após conseguir se comunicar com o navio inglês Aurora Boreal que se encontrava há cerca de um dia e meio das coordenadas da ilha desconhecida onde os sobreviventes do voo 815 da Oceanic Airlines perambulavam há mais de 40 dias, a Dra. Juliet Burke sentia-se uma heroina por ter conseguido resgate para todas as vítimas do acidente que assim como ela desejavam imensamente voltar para casa. No entanto, a parte difícil agora seria recuperar o fôlego e fazer todo o trajeto de volta, nadando de volta para a canoa onde Desmond a esta altura já deveria ter acordado.

Ela respirou bem fundo e devagar, tentando normalizar seu sistema nervoso e preparou-se para entrar na piscina natural novamente. Porém, o barulho de passos atrás de si chamou-lhe a atenção.

- Quem está aí?- indagou ela, lembrando-se de repente que na pressa em acertar Desmond para que ela pudesse entrar na água, não se preocupara em esconder e proteger nenhuma arma nas roupas. Aquelas mulheres estavam mortas, e não devia ser à toa. "Mas elas disseram que uma espécie de abalo tinha acontecido aqui...não falaram sobre assassinato..."- Juliet murmurou consigo mesmo. – Deve ter sido impressão minha.- dessa vez ela murmurou em voz alta e dirigiu-se à piscina.

Foi então que ela ouviu passos novamente e quando se voltou para trás viu um homem diante dela. Um homem alto e careca, usando um macacão de mecânico sujo de graxa. Seu olho direito estava tapado com uma peça de couro preta. O olhar ameaçador que ele lançou a Juliet não foi o pior de tudo pois ele trazia uma granada nas mãos, pronto para usá-la.

- Vocês acham que são muito espertos.- disse ele com um forte sotaque, de um país que Juliet não soube identificar. – Mas não vão sair desta ilha e estragar nossas pesquisas. Acabou, doutora!

Juliet ficou em estado de choque quando o homem destravou a granada. Porém, a voz desesperada de um homem que tinha acabado de sair da piscina tirou-a da inércia.

- Oh, não! Juliet! Corra! Corra!

Ela se voltou e viu Desmond todo molhado na beira da piscina. Havia um ferimento aberto em sua testa, fruto do golpe que ela tinha dado nele com o remo. A partir daí tudo aconteceu numa fração de segundos.

Ela tomou ar, tentando prender algum oxigênio para poder manter-se quando estivessem dentro da água e pulou na piscina imediatamente levando Desmond com ela para o fundo. O homem jogou a granada na direção deles, dentro da piscina e muita água se espalhou pelo chão de metal da estação subaquática, carregando o homem para dentro do redemoinho que se formava.

Dentro da água, Juliet e Desmond giravam sem controle. Pouco a pouco a languidez começou a apoderar-se dela, grandes quantidades de água salgada invadiam-lhe as narinas e Juliet não viu mais nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack e os outros seguiram à risca as pegadas de Ethan encontradas por Locke e Sayid. O homem era um descuidado e não se preocupou em cobrir a trilha perfeita que os pés dele fizeram numa parte isolada da floresta onde o mato era mais fechado.

Nenhum deles já havia pisado daquele lado. Sayid estava atento a tudo em sua volta, olhando com cuidado cada pedacinho do lugar, não querendo ser pego desprevenido numa armadilha. Ele ainda precisava voltar, por Shannon!

-Todo cuidado é pouco! – Sayid declarou, olhando em volta, e falando num sussurro. – Esse lugar é muito estranho, não me lembro de ter passado por aqui nenhuma vez!

Jack e os homens começaram a andar com mais cautela, Locke parou diante de uma grande pedra e ficou ali, parado.

-O que houve, Locke? Perdeu a trilha?- indagou Jack sem entender quando o viu parado diante do pedaço de rocha.

Locke arregalou os olhos e respondeu:

- Esta trilha termina nesta pedra, é como se ele tivesse ido para dentro dela.

Os homens se olharam espantados.

Sawyer fez careta e começou a pisar com força no chão em volta.

-O que você está fazendo? – Locke perguntou.

- Ninguém aqui assiste a filmes, não? – ele indagou. – Tá na cara que essa pedra deve ser alguma entrada para uma passagem secreta.

Nesse momento, Sayid segurou em um cipó porque ira cortá-lo para ver se tinha alguma água ali retida e se assustou ao ver a pedra se mover ligeiramente.

-O que você fez, cara? – Sawyer perguntou.

- Acho que acidentalmente descobri a entrada secreta... – Sayid disse com um sorriso. Sawyer puxou o mesmo cipó e a pedra se moveu novamente.

Uma parede de rochas mais adiante que parecia sem saída abriu-se como uma grande porta.

- Parece que é por aqui que seguiremos.- disse Locke procurando galhos secos para fazer uma tocha já que dentro do túnel secreto descoberto por Sayid estava muito escuro.

Uma vez que todos estavam munidos com tochas, eles entraram no túnel. Por longos dois quilômetros o lugar era totalmente escuro, mas à medida que se aproximavam do fim este ia se tornando mais claro.

O lugar era apertado, mas dava para pelo menos dois homens andarem juntos, um ao lado do outro, facilitando a caminhada silenciosa.

Cerca de uma hora depois, eles saíram em um descampado, a grama mais verde e viva que eles já tinham visto em toda aquela ilha. O problema é que parecia não haver nada por mais e quilômetros e quilômetros.

- Mas que droga!- xingou, Sayid, frustrado.

Porém, o riso inconfundível de uma criança alegre ao longe chamou a atenção deles. O grupo procurou se dispersar para não chamar a atenção e com cuidado desceram o descampado. Ficaram perplexos com o que viram. Bem abaixo deles havia uma vila maravilhosa e bem cuidada, onde os pássaros cantavam e as crianças brincavam. Um verdadeiro oásis no meio do deserto.

- Uau!- exclamou Sawyer, espantado.

Continua...


End file.
